Why Am I Not Surprised?
by Purple 'N' Blue Wings
Summary: When Halo Potter  Fem!Harry  goes through the Veil, she finds that it does not lead to death, but to another world, and she will descover things about herself that she never dreamed of.
1. Prologue

Why am I not surprised?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I got the idea for this fic from the story 'Who said the All Spark only created Cybertron?' By 'Age of the Geek Baby'.

Prologue

Just before the All-Spark crashed on Earth, two beams of energy shot out of it, and disappeared through a tear in time and space. The two shots of energy travelled through the veil, in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries and towards two different houses. In one home, the beam hit a heavily pregnant, sleeping red haired woman. The other travelled to a large manor house, which wasn't really a home at all. It hit a sleeping baby boy. Neither pregnant in one house, or sleeping baby in the other, woke up.

* * *

><p>(Nearly 16 yrs later)<p>

Halo Potter looked curiously at the various gadgets around her, and Hermione laughed aloud at both her and Draco. She scowled at her best friend.

"Hey, just 'cause the Dursley's didn't let me see anything more advanced than a T.V and a computer, and at school, well, how do I get the chance?"

"I'm sorry, it's just funny." Hermione said.

"Not to us." Draco said. "Theses things are amazing though! I wish I was able to have more discussions with you about these things at school. I'd be better informed. How can people like my parents think Muggles are dumb brutes?"

"I don't understand that either, well, unless they've only met the Dursleys." Halo said.

Hermione and Draco laughed. Halo smiled as she saw Draco's mask slip. He never let it slip in school. Everything was an act there. Apart from the few short hours where he was on his own with her, Hermione, Neville and the Twins. Other than that, he acted like he hated them, and they acted like they hated him. And it killed Halo to do it, because he was so alone when he was with others, and not just Halo and or the others. No one else understood him, and he couldn't openly be friends with the group because of his parents.

Sirius had tried to talk him into doing what he had done as a teen, run away, but Draco could never bring himself to do it. And then Sirius had died. Killed by his own cousin, her stunner sending him through the veil to his death. Any hope for Draco to escape before his seventeenth had been shattered. Halo and Draco had been the hardest hit, and had mourned together the next day in private, in the Room of Requirement.

On the third day of the summer holidays, Hermione had managed to get Halo and Draco to join her in muggle London. They were curious about the muggle world, as they either had no experience (Draco) or very little (Halo). So, here they were in a gadgets store before heading for a museum. Through the school year, Hermione had been keeping Halo up to date with muggle education, but couldn't do the same for Draco.

As Halo wandered through the store, her thoughts wandered to her other friend, Ron Weasley. She really wished that Ron could be trusted with their secret friendship with Draco. But he was too volatile. He would explode at the thought of being friends with Draco, and the whole school would find out, and then Draco would be in trouble with his family. And Halo wasn't too sure that Ron was a true friend either.

Suddenly, Halo's lightning bolt scar began to hurt, and she knew that somehow, Voldemort had found out where she was. Something inside her told her that Hermione and Draco wouldn't survive if they didn't get out now, but she couldn't run with them, Voldemort would just find her. But she had a plan.

Halo noticed that Hermione and Draco seemed to be done, and were just waiting for her so they could go. Halo walked over to them at a quick, but calm pace.

"Guys, why don't you just go on ahead, there's something I want to do first, alright?"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Yeah, sure! I'll catch up, I know where I'm going. I'll join up with you in about ten minutes at the least."

"We could always wait, I don't like the thought of leaving you on your own." Hermione shifted nervously.

"Neither do I." Draco said.

Halo groaned inwardly in frustration. She needed them to go, _now._ "I'll be fine guys, seriously. Why don't you go on ahead? I'll catch up."

"If you're sure." Hermione said, still frowning.

The two left, and Halo went a bit further into the store, and pretended to be browsing. A feeling of dread settled in her stomach and the pain in her scar flared. Without looking behind her, Halo knew that Voldemort had arrived. Slowly, she turned to face him.

His red eyes burned with malice and triumph as he saw her. Halo didn't have her wand on her, but she had something else. Something better. The thick, Egyptian styled bracelet, with amber stone set in the centre that she wore on her wrist was in fact a foci. It couldn't be detected as such by anyone, and it was keyed to her blood. Only she could use it, and no one could remove it from her.

"Halo Potter." Voldemort said, raising his wand, his Inner circle standing right behind him. As other customers saw them, they panicked and chaos ensured. In all the confusion as the Death Eaters began firing spells, panic bubbled in Halo's chest and she felt her control slip. Lights flickered, and electronics began playing up. She began to panic even further as she realised that she could no longer control her magic, rendering her foci useless. Shockwaves of magic emanated from her body and hit others, and began draining Halo of her strength. The last thing she remembered was seeing Voldemort flung from the shop, before she collapsed, darkness filling her vision.

* * *

><p>Halo woke to see that she was in the veil room of the Department of Mysteries. She pushed herself to her knees when a voice rang out.<p>

"Halo Lilly Potter, you have been charged and found guilt of the murder of several upstanding members of our society, and five muggles by use of dark magic." Halo looked up to see a triumphant looking Cornelius Fudge, and just behind him, a smug Delores Umbridge. "For those crimes, you are sentenced to execution via the veil. Throw her in."

Before the two Aurors could touch her, Halo stood. "Good luck fighting Voldemort, you stuck up, Bigoted pricks." Halo noticed a beetle by her foot. "And I hope that the Daily Prophet gets hold of my last words to you, and they find out about the kind of scum working here. The fact that Voldemort's lackeys have the Minister in their back pockets."

With that, she turned, and strode towards the veil, head held high. She didn't hesitate to step in, knowing that fighting wouldn't do anything to help her. She may as well go with dignity. Soon, she was falling, and as she landed in soft sand, she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Halo opened her eyes to see a white room. She blinked and looked round to see a muggle hospital room, like the ones she'd caught glimpses of on TV. There was a T.V playing in the room, and she focused on it. A news program was running and there was a picture of Sirius, who was older than she'd last seen him.

"Our main story tonight is the death of Lord Sirius Black. He died a week ago in a tragic parasailing accident when a strong gale suddenly picked up, and caught his parachute, pulling him from the water, and into a seaside building, breaking the majority of his bones. Despite the amount of pain Lord Black must have been in, he died smiling, and laughing, claiming his death to be that of a true Marauder, only to be trumped by the father of his missing Goddaughter, Lord James Charlus Potter. Lord Black entered the public eye ten years ago, after an accident separated him from his goddaughter, Halo Potter. Halo is the sole beneficiary of his will, and any girl between the age of thirteen and eighteen with Black hair and green eyes can try to apply for the will, but some tests will have to be passed before they can claim Lord Black's fortune. If you wish to try out for the fortune, go down to your local police and ask to have ago at the first stage of the test."

The story moved on, and Halo was stunned. The veil led to another universe! And this one worked on a different time line to hers! But there was no chance at seeing Sirius again. He was gone. Gone forever. And she was alone in a strange world.

Tears leapt to Halo's eyes, and she began to cry. Just then, a nurse came in.

"Oh, dear, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I- I want Sirius!" She cried.

"Give me a number, and I'll call him."

"H-He was the only father I-I e-ever kn-knew!" Halo wailed. "And now he's dead!" Sob's wracked through her entire body, and she buried her face in her hands.

"What's your name?" The nurse asked, rubbing her back, before calling for a doctor.

"Halo. H-Halo Potter."

"Oh you poor thing. You must have been searching for him for years."

Halo nodded. "I- I never got a decent education, because the people who took me in only kept me for house work. They told me to call them Aunt and Uncle, but they never told me more than that, but I never gave up. I always looked for him. Every chance I got." She sniffed, giving the nurse a story she could easily follow.

The nurse looked sympathetic. When the doctor came, several tests were run, and the nurse told him what Halo had told her. The doctor nodded, and then left to make a call.

An hour later, two police men came to test her claim of being Sirius' goddaughter.

"What were the marauder's nicknames?"

"Messer's Moony Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Moony was Remus Lupin, Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, Padfoot was Sirius and Prongs was my father, James Potter."

"You just answered the second question." One of the police officers said. "Now, what animals were the nicknames based on?"

"Moony was a wolf, sometimes they joked about it being a werewolf, he'd always joke about howling at the moon. Wormtail was a rat, Padfoot was a big black dog and Prongs was a stag."

"And, who was the traitor of the Marauders?"

"Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a Wormtail. The cowardly rat."

The officers nodded. "Well, we'll have to get in touch with Lord Black's lawyer, there's another test, but it can all be arranged. Good day, Lady Potter, our condolences for your loss."

The two officers left, and Halo laid back, and went to sleep, tiredness washing over her.

* * *

><p>The next day, a man in a smart, three piece suit turned up. He had slicked back brown hair, and brown eyes.<p>

"Hello, Lady Potter, I hear that you passed the first test, so I am leaning towards believing your story. My name is Jacob Lewis. I represented the Late Lord Black and his affairs." He placed a bag on the foot of the bed. "There are a couple of changes of clothes in there. I have talked to the Doctor, and they are ready to discharge you. I will wait out side for you to get changed, and then we will be catching a flight to Britain, for the final part of the test."

"Alright. And thank you, Mr. Lewis." Halo said.

"That is no problem." He said, before leaving the room.

Halo was quick to wash up and change into a comfortable outfit that consisted of jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie and some trainers.

Halo and Lewis left the hospital, and headed straight for the airport. Lewis handed her a passport with all her details on, and she was allowed through customs. The plane journey was boring to Halo, so she passed most of the time sleeping, but there was only so much one person could sleep. The plane landed in Glasgow airport, and she had to do even more waiting as she waited for Lewis to hire a rental car. But finally, they were on their way once more.

When Lewis stopped again, Halo saw the ruins of an old castle. "Hogwarts." She said to herself.

"That's what Lord Black called it. Now, come on. You have a key to find." Lewis led the way up to the ruins. "Right, locate the ruins of the lion's den, and search there."

"Right. Of course." She said, smiling. Confidently, Halo strode over to the place where she knew Gryffindor tower had once stood, tall and proud.

Halo rummaged round in the rubble for a while, before coming across a box. The lid held the crest of Gryffindor house and the crests of the Potter family and the Black family. Halo opened the box to see a key, nestled in red velvet.

"Very well done, Lady Potter Black. You have passed the test, and inherited everything."

Halo nodded, and tears sprung to her eyes again. "I'd give up everything, to have them back. My entire family is gone now. I'm alone."

"For now, that may be true. But your godfather once told me something. You forge your own path in this world. You don't let anything hold you back. While life seems dark, and you feel the most alone, that is when you can find the greatest of friends. Light's that will show you a way out of the darkness."

"For a remarkably childish man, he couldn't half be wise sometimes."

"You have him spot on there. Come, let's go find a hotel for the night. And something to eat. On me."

"Thank you, but I'm sure I could pay."

"I'm sure you could pay to live out several lives in Buckingham Palace, but I'm still going to pay. Lord Black had a soft spot for you. The least I could do is help get you back on your feet."

"Thanks." Halo said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Halo was woken by a nock on her room door. She crawled out of the soft cocoon of blankets, and walked over to the door. Opening it, she saw Lewis standing there.<p>

"Mr. Lewis, how are you this morning?"

"Just fine. And I've come to go over your cover story and arrangements for the next several months at the least."

"You'd best come in then." Halo said.

They sat down at the table in the room, and Lewis pulled several folders out of his bag.

"Lord Black made several arrangements for you after his death. His entire fortune is massive, due to his expansion by winning lotteries, good investments and the like all went to you. It's enough to last several lifetimes. He's emancipated you, and gotten you a place to live, a cover identity, tutors to catch you up to standard, the works."

The next few hours were spent going over everything. For now, she would be Halo Evans, who's parents were on a year long vacation. Her tutors would teach her what she needed to know, and then she'd enter a public school. Everything was sorted out for her. She could easily slide into a new life. She didn't have to worry about anything, because Sirius had planned it out for her.

* * *

><p>The two spent another two days in Scotland before flying back to the states. She found out that her new home was a house on a nice looking suburb. It had a homey feel to her. It was better than any house she'd been in before. The next two weeks, Halo spent shopping for clothes, and personal belongings. She bought mainly the gothic style clothing, smiling as she thought they looked witchy. Then, her tutors came.<p>

It only took her a month to learn everything she needed, which included driving, as her records said she was seventeen, and Halo was soon enrolled in the local public school.

On her first day, she immediately got lost, even though the place was smaller than Hogwarts. Her eyes zeroed in on two boys, one with longish blonde/brown hair, and the other with dark brown hair. She ran over to them.

"Excuse me? Do you know where art room thirty is?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. We're heading there now. I'm Sam, and this is Miles. You're new, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Halo. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Sam said. "Lets go, before we're late."

Sam and Miles led the way. Once there, Halo gave her slip to the teacher, who signed it, and then she had to stand in front of the class, and introduce herself.

The class went quickly, and at the end Sam asked to look at her time table. They had the same schedule, so he offered to take her to her classes. She quickly gained a friend in Sam that day, and one in, to a lesser extent, Miles.

"So, Sam, Miles, do you want a lift home?" Halo asked.

"You have a car?" Miles asked, surprised.

"Yeah, an Impala. I'm a sucker for Supernatural."

"Wicked." Sam said. "Sure, thanks." He said.

"Alright." Miles agreed.

"Ok then." Halo said, smiling.

Miles was the first to be dropped off, as it turned out that she and Sam lived on the same street.

"You should probably come over some time." Sam said. "My mom is already planning on visiting any way. She likes to do that with any new neighbours, and if she finds out that you're living on your own…"

"I get the idea. Thank you for the offer, Sam, I'll probably take you up on it at some point."

"Great, cool. So, see you later then." Sam said as Halo killed her engine in the drive way of her house.

"Yeah. See you. Probably tomorrow though, I'm knackered."

"What?"

"British for tired. See you, Sam."

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

><p>Two weeks had gone by, and Sam was talking excitedly about getting a new car, if he could get one more A.<p>

"I think you can do it Sam." Halo said. "You're Genealogy report's really cool. Everyone should enjoy it."

Sam nodded, confident. "Your one last lesson was good."

Halo faked a smile. A lot like she had faked her report, but had gotten me an A. I had done it on a however many times great grandmother, who had apparently drowned while being dunked to test if she was a witch, as she was an avid physician, working with many herbs that most couldn't identify at the time, and that scared people. "Thanks. And, good luck impressing Mikayla."

"Thanks."

At that point they entered the classroom, and they took their seats. The class continued with reports, until the teacher called; "Witwicky, you're up."

Sam went through his report, and once again I found myself enthralled with the tale of his great grandfather's adventures. I loved hearing about adventures. They sounded so much better than my own.

When the bell went, I left the class with Miles, Sam staying behind to pick up his grade. Two hours after getting home, I was sitting at the bay window when I saw Sam drive up to his house in a yellow Comero, with black racing stripes. I smiled. He'd gotten his A. And his car. And it was a beauty.

I left my house, and ran over to his, catching him before he went inside. "Hey Sam." I said.

"Oh, hey Halo, how are you?"

"I'm fine, nice car. I take it you got an A?"

"Yes." He said, grinning. "And I think my car's cool too. Maybe we can alternate between who drives now?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Saves me money on fuel."

"You want to come in?" Sam asked.

"No, I have work to do. I just wanted to come over and congratulate you. See you Sam."

"See you Halo!" He called after me.

Neither of us new what we were about to get into. Neither did Mikayla.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think so far? Please let me know, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Halo frowned as she saw Sam's new car drive past her house, followed closely by Sam on a bike. Was his ca being stolen? Halo quickly burst into action, running from her house, grabbing her own bike, and following. She'd forgotten to grab her car keys on the way out, so that left the bike as the one and only option if she wanted to keep them in sight.

Peddling frantically, Halo realised that Sam was calling the police on his phone. Something told her that calling the police would be useless, and her gut always seemed to be right. The chase led to an old scrap yard. She caught up with Sam, just in time to see the Comero transform and stand up.

"Sweet Merlin." She muttered.

"What the hell?" Sam asked. "Do you see that?"

"I see that." She replied.

"Good, then I am not going mad." He took out his phone, and started trying to record what was happening.

Halo watched as the car turned giant robot sent up a signal. It was calling something. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Suddenly, the robot turned its eyes to them, and they froze momentarily, before running.

Halo heard barks and growls. She shared a look with Sam and they looked behind them to see two dogs chasing them.

"Bad dog! Stay!" She yelled back at them, lacing her tone with magic, but unfortunately it didn't work.

Halo and Sam clambered up on some crates to avoid the snapping of jaws. The roar of a motor engine heralded the arrival of Sam's car, back in Comero form. It chased off the dogs. Sam threw the keys at the car.

"Here, take the key's the car is yours!"

Halo and Sam ran, but not before Halo felt the sentience of the car. It wasn't just a robot, it was a _living_ robot. They saw two policemen get out of their car. "Freeze!" One of them ordered.

"The car is in there, this isn't what you-" Sam was cut off.

"Hand's behind your head, head on the car!" The other ordered.

Both teens did as they were told, and they soon found themselves in a police station being questioned. Halo became annoyed when one of the officers accused Sam of doing drugs.

"It's for his dog, whose name is Mojo." Halo said in a bored tone. "They're pain pills. It's easy enough to check out, call the vet to verify or something."

"Are you being a wise crack?" The officer asked.

"No, I just don't like people making false accusations." Halo ground out, and it felt as if the words I must not tell lies that were carved into the back of her hand burnt.

"You think I'm making false accusations?"

"Well, you certainly haven't bothered to follow up all the leads to come to your conclusion. That's neglect of your duties. Tell me; are all teenagers drug addicts to you?"

The officers eyes narrowed at her, until he saw Sam's eyes momentarily land on his holstered gun.

"Are you eyeballing my piece fifty cent?" He asked.

"Here we go again." Halo muttered.

"Go on, take a shot." The officer said.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked him.

When the two were finally allowed to go, Halo had to hide her grin. Her and Sam had done enough damage to that one officer's reputation that he was currently under investigation. At least law enforcement here acted quicker, and more effectively, than magical law enforcement.

Seeing as she and Sam were the only ones to know and believe what happened the night before, she decided to stay with Sam for a few hours and discuss it.

"You know, I'm not at all surprised."

"How can you not be? My car transformed into a giant robot!"

"I don't know why. I guess I became resistant to shock a while ago really. My life hasn't been the best. Humanity is what shocks me." Half truths, she knew, but she just couldn't keep everything from Sam.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"To be truthful, Sam, my parents aren't on a year long holiday. I wish they were."

"Then where are they?"

"When I was one, a maniac came to the house. I… I was the only one to survive."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. But, where are your guardians?"

"I got separated from my Godfather, Sirius. And I was picked up by people I know as Aunt and Uncle. I was kept as a virtual slave, but I don't have any idea how I ended up in America. I woke up in the hospital to see a news program on the TV broadcasting that Sirius had died."

"Wait, Sirius Black?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"God, your life has been awful."

"Yeah. Can you see why it's humanity that surprises me now? At least, with giant Robots, there's something there that isn't so… oh, I don't know."

"I think I understand. But hey, life's going to be better now, yeah?"

"You think so?"

"I know so. You don't have to worry about people hurting you, like your Aunt and Uncle, or whoever they were."

"I guess I don't now." Halo agreed.

The sound of an engine and they looked out the window, and ducked down.

"Satan's Comero… Is _stalking_ us." He said.

"Quick, to the bikes." Halo whispered.

Sam nodded in agreement, and they ran from the house to the two bikes. They were soon peddling as fast as possible away from the car, which followed behind. They turned onto a street that was lined with shops and Sam's bike suddenly flipped over, and Sam landed on his back. Halo jerked to a stop just as a voice asked;

"Sam, you ok?"

Halo looked to see Mikayla.

"Fine, but we're being followed by my car." He said, getting back on the bike.

Halo was aware of Mikayla's friends laughing just as the car turned the corner.

"Here it comes Sam." Halo said.

"Let's go."  
>"I'm in agreement with you there bro." Halo nodded, using Miles' favourite name for Sam. The two of them set off, without knowing that Mikayla was also about to start following them.<p>

They cycled all the way down to the bridge, under which a load of cars were parked. Sam turned one way, through one row, and Halo went down another. She ditched the bike when she heard a loud voice demanding the location of some glasses. Halo ran towards the voice, getting ready to start throwing hexes and curses when Sam ran at her.

"GO! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!"

They both ran like hell for the exit, hearts pumping as adrenalin raced through their veins. Outside, they saw Mikayla approaching on a scooter.

"GO! GO!" Sam yelled at her.

He collided with her, taking her off the Scooter.

"What is your problem?" She asked him.

"Monster!" Sam yelled, just as a black and white robot charged at them. Suddenly, Sam's car turned up, and its doors opened.

The three terrified teens clambered in, Halo in the back, and Sam and Mikayla in the front and then the car began driving. Looking out the back window, Halo saw the robot change into a police car.

"I can never see law enforcement in the same way again." She muttered.

"We're going to die!" Mikayla said hysterically. "We're going to die!"

"Don't worry, he's a kick ass driver!" Sam reassured. "We're going to die!"

"Oh dear." Halo sighed. "You've not been in a situation that involves life and death before, have you? Remain calm and keep a level head."

"Level head? Level head? How can you say that?"

"Honey, I've had attempts taken on my life seven times since I was one. This is nothing new to me. Trust me when I say it's best if you stay calm!"

"Seven? Seven?"

"Yes, either by the man who murdered my parents, or his lackeys."

"Right." Sam said. "Of course."

"Oh, and that doesn't count Aunt and Uncle _Dearest_ and their _lovely_ beatings I told you about earlier."

"You're talking about it as if it's as normal as watching TV." Mikayla said astonished.

"Over the years, it became that way." Halo said. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust Sam and Mikayla.

Mikayla stared at her incredulously just as the car pulled up, and the door opened. They all got out, and the car transformed into the robot, who took up a fighting stance. Soon, the two giant robots were locked in a battle, and for a moment, Halo's mind wandered to Hagrid's half brother, Grawp. She was jolted from her thoughts as they were thrown down a hill and Sam was attacked by a smaller machine.

Halo threw a cutting curse at the thing, severing some cables, but that just made it angry.

Suddenly, Mikayla was there with a drill, taking the thing's head off.

"Yeah, not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam asked, kicking the head away.

The yellow robot that used to be Sam's car, stood above them.

Sam began to walk towards him, but Mikayla held him back.

"I don't think he wants to hurt us."

"He just had a massive death match with the other one!"

"If he wanted to hurt us, he'd have done so already." Halo said. "My gut says he's a good guy."

The robot nodded.

"Last night, you did something, what was that?" Sam asked the robot.

"Message from Starfleet Captain. And they came from the stars!"

"You're an alien?" Halo asked.

"You're wonderful, you really are." The robot clapped.

"So you speak through the radio?" Sam asked. "And you sent up a message?"

The robot nodded again.

"Well, that's cool." Halo said.

He transformed back into a car, and his door opened.

"I think he wants us to get in." Sam said.

"Are you crazy?" Mikayla asked.

"Aren't you just a little curious?" Halo asked her.

"Mikayla, in ten years time, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asked her.

Mikayla thought and then nodded, before the three of them climbed into the car once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please tell me if I should continue!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

In the Department of Mysteries, an unspeakable ran in, just after Halo went through the veil.

"Minister! The Veil doesn't lead to death! It leads to a parallel world!"

"What are you talking about?" Fudge asked.

"It leads to another world, and we know how to travel back and forth, and control when we appear in that universe."

"When?" Umbridge asked.

"Time runs quicker there."

"So, if we wanted to go after her, to actually administer the correct sentence?" Fudge asked.

"We could get anyone who went through after her there a few weeks after her, and teach them the spell to bring themselves back."

"Good." Fudge said. "I want a team put together to go after her, and make sure she's dead this time."

No one noticed the beetle, the rat, the girl under the Invisibility cloak or the disillusioned auror in the room.

* * *

><p>Halo's eyes were wide as she saw the lights of something entering the atmosphere. They went in different directions and landed somewhere further off. The three teens got back in the newly altered caralien/robot, and drove to another point. Just as the car pulled up, other vehicles did too. As they did, Halo became aware that she could vaguely sense all of them, and they all felt slightly different.

They all transformed, the largest of them changing from a red and blue truck. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, grandson of Archibald Witwicky?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Cybertronian's from the planet Cybertron. Automitous robots, Autobots for short."

"Autobots." Sam repeated.

"This is Jazz, my first lieutenant," he motioned to the Autobot that used to be a sports car. "Ironhide, my weapons specialist," he motioned to the Autobot that used to be a pick up truck, "Ratchet, my Chief Medical Officer" The Autobot used to be an ambulance, "and you already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee." Sam said. "So, you're my guardian?"

Bumblebee nodded.

"His vocal processors were damaged in a fight." Optimus said.

Ratchet sent a laser at Bumblebee's throat, causing the yellow Autobot to clutch his throat.

"Still working on it."

"But, why does Sam need a guardian?" Halo asked.

Optimus sent blue lasers at the ground, and the ground disappeared. Halo was soon watching as a war played out before her. She almost groaned. Had she found herself helping in another war? Yes she had. And once again, she wasn't at all surprised.

"You have the glasses of your grandfather." Optimus said.

"How did you find out about the glasses?" Sam asked.

"EBay." Optimus stated.

So that meant that they had to go back to Sam's house, to get the glasses. It didn't take long to get there, but then things started to go wrong. First, it was Sam's parents interfering, and then it was Sector Seven agents, whoever they were. They scanned everyone in the house and Sam, Mikayla and Halo's readings were off the charts.

"Tag em and bag em!" Agent Simmons said.

"Bloody hell, not handcuffs again! What is it with the law these days?" Halo muttered angrily.

They were escorted into a car, and interrogated. Simmons' opinion on Mikayla made Halo's anger spike.

"She's a criminal!"

"Like you would know. Records don't always tell the whole picture." Halo snorted. She would know.

"And we know all about you too, Lady Potter Black. Noble company we have here. Daughter of the late Lord and Lady Potter, and Goddaughter to the late Lord Black. Not a single stain on your record, just because you came out of the blue, no history, so I guess we don't know everything about you, but you aren't even seventeen. You shouldn't be driving, how did you get your licence?"

"I'm advanced for a newly turned sixteen year old, I'll admit, but my records say seventeen."

"The ones your Godfather faked."

"To give me a life for once."

"And he knew the conditions you were supposedly kept in?"

"He knew nothing of the sort. We were separated. You should know, you seem to know everything."

"So, what do you kids know about aliens?"

"Urban myth." Mikayla said.

"They don't exist." Sam said.

"There's something wrong with you, isn't there?" Halo asked.

Suddenly the car was picked up, as large metal hands, broke the roof. The roof was pulled away, and the car fell.

"You boys are in trouble now." Sam said. "Gentlemen, meet my friend, Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad mistake." Optimus said. "Autobots, relive them of their weapons."

Soon, all the sector seven agents were all bound and restrained.

"Right, off." Mikayla said to Simmons.

"What?" He asked.

"Your clothes, take them off."

"Now you listen young-" He began, just as Halo snatched his badge from them.

"This is a do anything and get away with it badge." She joked, waving it.

"You are in so much trouble for this. This is a federal offence." Simmons said. "Why are you having me do this?"

"For threatening my dad." Mikayla said. "Ooh, nice." She said sarcastically, as she cuffed him.

They soon left, not knowing that there were more agents coming, but as soon as they were spotted, Optimus picked the three teens up and deposited them on his shoulders and began to run. They were chased through the city, before hiding under a bridge.

"Easy." Optimus said, as a helicopter passed through.

Suddenly, Mikayla slipped. Sam grabbed her and Halo grabbed Sam. But then Halo lost her grip on Optimus, and the three fell. Optimus caught them with his feet, allowing Bumblebee time to catch them.

Bumblebee was brought down by wires, and men trying to freeze him.

"NO!" Halo cried as she and Sam ran for him, shaking of agents.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam yelled, desperate.

They knocked several men to the ground, but were pulled off again, and pulled away to some cars, no one noticing the fallen glasses.

"Miss me?" Simmons asked.

In her anger, Halo spat in his face, and began hurling every insult she could think of at him at the top of her voice.

"You lot are as bad as the man who murdered my parents!" She yelled as she was shoved into the car.

They were driven to a helicopter, and loaded in, there were two other civilians there.

"So, what did they get you for?" The girl asked.

"I bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot. Who knew?" Sam asked.

The guy looked astonished.

"I should have hit that bastard into next week." Halo seethed. She knew her eyes were glowing with magic right now.

"We can't do anything right now." Sam said. "Remember what you said earlier, stay calm."

Halo nodded, and closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths, attempting to stay calm. She stayed that way for the rest of the flight, until they reached Hoover Dam, where they met the secretary of Defense, the head of Sector Seven, a group of Soldiers and once again, Simmons.

"Now, son, I think we got off on the wrong foot." He said to Sam. "But we need your help."

"Alright, but I want a few things first."

"What's that then?" The head of sector seven asked.

"Mikayla's Juvie record, gone, as in, never there. And I want my car." Sam said.

"Come this way son, and we'll talk about your car."

They all walked passed Simmons, Halo shooting him a death glare. As they approached the NBE 1 chamber, a wave of dread washed over Halo. She saw, what could only have been Megatron.

She could sense him. And he was evil. Twisted and Evil, and it made her feel like hurling.

"What you are looking at is the source of all major breakthroughs of the twenty first centaury."

"Megatron." Halo said.

"Pardon?" Simmons asked.

"That's what they call him." Sam said. "Megatron, leader of the Deceptacons."

"Well, we call him NBE1" Simmons said.

"We believe he crashed over the arctic circle." The leader of Sector seven said. "Your grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries ever."

"He was searching for the All Spark." Sam said.

"The what?"

"It's a cube of energy." Sam explained. "You know where it is."

Soon, they were led to the cube, and Halo immediately felt its power attach to hers, and begin to leech into her.

_What do you want? _She wondered, only to get no answer.

Simmons sickened her further when he relished in killing the small phone turned robot.

Things started to go wrong with the power, and Halo knew the Deceptacons were coming, and Megatron was waking up.

"I need my car, now." Sam demanded.

"It's been confiscated." Simmons said.

"Un-confiscate it then!" Halo growled.

Lennox and his men soon had their guns out, pointing at the Sector seven men.

"Take the kid to his car!" Lennox demanded.

"Simmons, loosing really is not an option for these boys." The defence secretary said.

They were taken to Bumblebee, who was being frozen. Halo viciously pulled as many away from him as possible. So did Sam.

"It's alright now." Sam said. "Did they hurt you?"

"Yes." Bumblebee said, his cannons sliding out, his helmet snapping down.

"Whoa, it's alright, everything's cool now." Sam assured. "Just back up a little." He advised the others. "We've found the All Spark. It's here."

Bee stood up, and the agents led the way again. When they got back to the All Spark, the constant thrum of energy that had died down just a little picked up again, and kept feeding into her. Halo didn't understand what was going on though.

Bumblebee reached up, and grabbed the all spark.

"Oh he doing something." Epps muttered, as the cube shrunk.

Bee handed it to Sam, and transformed.

"We need to get the cube out of here." Lennox said. "Get to the city; we can hide the cube there."

"Good idea." The Defense secretary said.

Soon, Halo, Sam and Mikayla were in Bee, with the Cube, and heading for the city. There were the soldiers behind them, and they were soon joined by the Autobots. Halo could sense them easily now. Very easily, and she detected the Deceptacons too.

"The Deceptacons are approaching." Halo said.

It didn't take long, and then the Deceptacons were there.

"That's the same police car." Sam said.

One of the larger Deceptacons changed, and Optimus caught him in a fight. Halo was doing her best to keep calm, but not knowing what the hell the cube was doing, and the fact that she was in the middle of a war meant she was getting panicky.

In the city, it didn't take long for fights to break out. Everything was chaos, but for some reason, Halo felt the pain when one of the mechs were injured.

Soon, she and Sam were running for a building with the cube. Sam passed it to her, as she was ahead. They weren't going to let Megatron get his hands on it. Soon, they were on the roof, Megatron demanding the cube. They fell, and Optimus caught them.

"Sam, Halo, you risked your lives to save the cube."

"No sacrifice no victory." Sam said, repeating his family's motto.

"If we are about to loose, unite the cube with my spark." Optimus said, showing them his spark. "I will sacrifice myself to save this world."

He then stood, and threw himself into another fight with Megatron. Halo gripped the cube as tightly as she could, as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. The energy was slipping into her at an amazing pace, and she could feel her blood pumping through her veins, and hear it thrumming in her ears. Sam had her round her shoulders, and was running with her.

"Sam! Halo! Connect the cube to my chest!" Optimus said.

Halo looked up to see Megatron reaching for her and Sam. She ran for him, and thrust the cube into his spark. She felt the energy run through Megatron, before all of it looped back into her. The energy killed Megatron, and as the last of it looped back into her, Halo was thrown back.

"Halo!" She heard someone cry, as if from a distance.

She saw Sam and Optimus leaning over her worriedly as she adjusted to the energy in her body. She needed to find a way to get rid of _some _of it. She shakily pushed herself up, and leant on Sam to stand up.

"Halo, Sam, I owe you my life." Optimus said. He looked at the dead Megatron, and pulled the last of the all spark from his chest. "I'm sorry, brother."

"Optimus." Ratchet and Ironhide approached, carrying Jazz, torn in two. "We couldn't save him.

"Oh, Jazz." Optimus said.

"He's still there. Barely. Put him down. I think I can do something." Halo said.

Curiously, Ratchet did so. Halo placed her hands on Jazz, and pushed some of the energy into him. His spark lit up, and then, so did his optics.

"Ratchet, if you don't do something, I can't keep him alive." Halo said.

Ratchet got to work, fixing him up enough so he wouldn't off line. He could do more later, in private. When he was done, he nodded to Halo, and she cut off the energy, only to be distressed that it hadn't abated. She closed her eyes, and tried to force it back, to keep it contained. It obeyed her, thankfully.

"Halo, how did you do that?" Optimus asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." She said. "But right now, I think I'm going to-" Before she finished what she was going to say, she was fast asleep, with everyone staring incredulously at her.

"Alright, we need to get you guys hidden for now." Lennox said. "Halo can stay with you until she wakes up."

"Ironhide, can you carry Jazz?" Optimus asked.

Ironhide shifted. "Sure can." He opened one of his doors. "I'll take Halo too."

Optimus carefully placed the sleeping teen in Ironhide's cab, and Ratchet secured Jazz to his truck bed. Mikayla would drive Bumblebee and Sam, and the army would follow behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review! I love reviews, and a lot of people have favourited and alerted, and I thank you for paying attention to my story, but I do like reviews! This is not the end, from now on, my main plot is coming into play.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

"Optimus…" Ratchet said, approaching the Autobots leader.

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"I've just finished running scan's on Halo."

"Is there something wrong with her?" Optimus asked, worried for the human.

"Well, not that I can see, except, well, she seems to have the energy of the All Spark inside her, and I don't know how that will affect her in the long run. There's also another type of energy that seems to have been with her, her entire life in her body. That doesn't seem to be any problem though."

"The energy of the All Spark? At what level?"

"The exact same."

"So she's basically the new All Spark?"

"For now, yes, but like I said, I don't know how it will affect her in the long term. Right now, she seems to be coping, but I don't know if it will last."

"What do you propose we do?" He asked.

"I say that we just keep a regular monitor of her vital signs." Ratchet answered. "I managed to get hold of her records, she appeared out of no where a few weeks ago, after disappearing years ago. Her statement to the police says that her childhood wasn't the best. I don't think that she should have to deal with the knowledge of the true extent of the energy inside her."

"But she will know that she healed Jazz, or brought him back from off lining at least." Optimus said.

"Yes, but what if we just tell her that healing is the limit. At least for now. She deserves a chance at a normal life."

"You're right, Ratchet. But the others need to be informed." Optimus said.

"I'll go get them." Ratchet said. He found the newly repaired Bumblebee with Sam, Mikayla, Lennox and Epps, and then he found Jazz sitting next to Ironhide who was sitting protectively over the still sleeping Halo. He helped Jazz get onto Ironhide's truck bed when Ironhide had shifted into alt mode and then they all rejoined Optimus and he and Ratchet explained what was happening.

"She's a new All Spark?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes. But we've decided to not let her know the full extent of her powers for now." Optimus said. "Like Ratchet said, she deserves the chance at a normal life."

"That's a good idea." Ironhide agreed.

"She mentioned earlier several attempts on her life by the man who killed her parents." Bumblebee said. "The way she said it was as if she was expecting him to show up."

"We'll have to make sure those stop." Jazz said. "Can't have people attempting to kill her, can we?"

"Definitely not." Optimus agreed. "Bumblebee, is it possible for you to keep an eye on both her and Sam?"

"She lives just across the road, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. If we hear of anything that could indicate an attack on Halo, then we'll be there in no time, but for now, there's no need to think that they will be coming after her here. They couldn't even know where she is."

* * *

><p>Draco sat at a desk, studying the spell he would need. He, Hermione, the twins, Neville, Luna, Bill and Charlie were all learning it. He believed he had it down to perfection. He could do it. As well as the other spell. He stood, and pocketed the small book. Halo had to be warned and he would be the first to go find her. And he would go tonight.<p>

* * *

><p>Halo woke up slowly. She felt her new energy, rushing through her veins. It was at the same levels, but it was not overwhelming to her now. Halo rubbed her eyes, and then ran a hand through her hair as she woke up.<p>

She looked round, and her eyes landed on Ironhide. "Morning." She said, groggily.

"It's more like afternoon." Ironhide said. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but that's it. Nothing I can't cope with. I've come out of fights with far worse than a little tiredness before."

"Well, I had still better get Ratchet. Wait here. He'll want to see you before you do anything."

Halo inwardly groaned as he left. She hated being examined. It was never because she was sick. It was always because someone had tried to hurt her.

Ironhide was soon back with Ratchet who ran some scans on Halo. "Well, you seem to be fine, apart from some mild fatigue."

"So, I'm fine? No side affects?"

"None."

"Bloody hell, that's a first." She muttered.

Ratchet and Ironhide chuckled at that, and she pushed herself to her feet. She stretched before asking the main question on her mind. "So, how is Jazz and the others?"

"Jazz is on the mend, Bumblebee is all fixed, and the others are all fine. They got off very well." Ratchet said.

"Good to hear. Any idea what I did?"

"We believe some of the energy from the cube fed back into you, allowing you the ability to heal Jazz. I believe you still have that power."

"Just heal?"

"Apparently." Ratchet said.

Halo nodded. "So, where are the others?"

"This way." Ironhide said.

She followed the two Autobots, and saw the others in another hanger. They seemed to be on an old military airstrip. An abandoned one.

Everyone was there, and Halo's eyes landed on her Impala.

"Who brought my car?" She asked.

"I did." Lennox said. "It was a nice drive."

"I know." Halo said nodding. "Sirius left it to me, along with others, with a note saying he fixed it up." In other words, it could also fly if she needed it to.

"Your Godfather seems like a good mechanic."

"Oh he was." Halo said, thinking about the bike back in her old world. "So, what now?"

"Now, you can all go home." Optimus said. "The Deceptacons are gone now. It's safe for you to return."

"Well, that's good news." Sam said.

"It's going to be a bitch to catch up with the school work." Halo said.

"If you say that then I'm dreading it." Sam muttered.

Mikayla laughed.

"Trust me, she's the one who knows university standard work. If she's worried, we should be."

"It's only a few days, Sam." Mikayla said.

"Yes, but how far in the courses have the class gone?" Halo asked, as she grabbed Sam's wrist, and looked at his watch. "How many hours drive from home are we?"

"Three." Optimus answered.

"Well, if we go tonight, we can get back before the sun sets." Halo said.

"That's probably a wise idea." Lennox said, "Before people start to really wonder where you've gone."

"We'll see you to the highway." Optimus said.

The Autobots all transformed, except Jazz, and Halo caught hold of her keys, which Lennox had thrown at her. She climbed into her Impala, which she had chosen from the collection because of her love for Supernatural, and she followed Bumblebee, who had Sam and Mikayla out of the hanger.

The Autobots left her, Sam Mikayla and Bee after they reached the highway, and then they were on their own. Halo was quick to put on one of her favourite CD's and soon she was listening to ACDC highway to hell.

"I'm on a highway to hell!" She sang, when it reached the chorus. She spent the journey singing along to songs, while driving.

The sun was just setting as she drove up her drive and killed the engine. She locked the car behind her, and entered her home. She heard someone moving round, and gripped hold of a well placed baseball bat. Someone was looking round her house, and she raised her bat, and hit them across the back, and they fell to the ground with a pained cry. She turned a light on, and she saw a familiar blonde.

"Draco?" She gasped. He turned round, and pushed himself up.

"Yes it's me. What the hell was that for?"

"I just knew that there was someone strange wandering round my house!" Halo said.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"And I'm sorry about hitting you with a baseball bat!" She said hugging him. He hissed, and she went back. "Oh, come and sit down."

They sat down on the sofa, and she was ready to start her interrogation. "Draco, what are you doing here?"

"Everyone knows what the veil does now. And the spell to control _when_ you land in this world. But the thing is, Fudge is sending people after you, so is Voldemort, and so is Dumbledore, but they'll all be looking for you here. You can be safe at home. At least, for a while."

Halo stood and began pacing. "Draco, in the last several weeks, over a month now, nearly two, this place has become my home." She said.

"But what about the Wizarding world?"

"I'm nothing really to most people there, Draco, you know that. Just someone to fight Voldemort, or a scapegoat. I cant go back, and you know it."

"But-"

"Draco, please!" She begged. "I have a life here. One that's better than anything I dreamed of." Tears leapt to her eyes. "I _can't_ give it up! I just _can't_!"

"Alright, but why don't I stay for a while?" He asked. "See what this new life of yours is."

"Alright." She said, sitting down. "We'll have to come up with a story for you though."

He nodded and they began to plan. After a few hours they decided he would be Drake Lewis, one of the few friends she'd had in her old life. When they were done, Halo ordered Chinese take away, which Draco discovered he loved, and then Halo prepared the spare room, where Draco would stay while he was here.

Before she got to go to bed though, she got a call.

"Halo, you there?" Came the voice of Lennox.

"Yeah Lennox, I am."

"You get home alright?"

"Fine. I got an unexpected visitor, but nothing bad. He was one of my few friends, really. Before, I mean."

"Well, is he safe to be around?"

"Perfectly, look, I'm going to go, I'm shattered, and I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, Halo."

"Goodnight, Lennox." She said.

She went to bed that night, so tired that she brushed the pain in her scar away as being a headache from tiredness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

Halo woke up the next day to her alarm clock, and went about her morning routine, glad it was a Saturday. But she had a few things she had to do. One of them being to follow the pull to that dying spark she could feel. She left a note telling Draco that she would be gone for a while on a few errands, but to make himself at home and then she left.

She followed the pull in her gut for an hour until she found a beaten up police car. It was one of the Deceptacons. Barricade, if she remembered correctly. She really should call someone else, but something in her gut told her that she could help the injured mech, and get him to switch sides. So, she conjured up a tow line, and towed the car to an old shed she had fixed up as a workshop a while ago. She knew no one came here. A couple of spells had verified that.

Halo set to work, stabilising the injured mech, before following her gut as to what to do to help him repair as much as she could that day. She felt him start up his engine.

"No, you aren't well enough yet. I'm trying to help you, but you need to stay here." She said softly.

Halo felt his reluctance, but he agreed. She smiled, and set to work again. There wasn't much she could do, but when she'd done all she could, she washed up her oily hands.

"That's all I can do until I can get the right parts. I'll be back as soon as I can to help fix you up further, but it will be in several days. So, I guess I'll see you then?" No response, but she wasn't expecting any, so Halo left.

When she got home, Draco gave her the third degree for worrying him, but she reassured him, and then took him over to meet Sam.

"Oh, hello, Halo!" Judy said.

"Hey Judy! I'm here to see Sam, and introduce him to an old friend. One of the few; Drake Lewis."

"Well, hello Drake. I'm Judy Witwicky, but you can just call me Judy. Come on in, the both of you. Sam's in his room, sorting out his EBay account. Adjusting a few things. Go right up."

"Right." Halo said, nodding, and shooting Draco a look that said she'd explain EBay later.

The two walked up to Sam's room, and Halo found him at his computer.

"Hey Sam." She said.

"Hey, Halo. Who's your friend?"

"This is Drake Lewis. One of the few friends I had at home. He's come to stay for a few weeks. Drake, this is Sam Witwicky. My first friend here, followed closely by Miles."

"Nice to meet you, Drake." Sam said, shaking his hand.

"You too, Sam." Draco said.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks went by, and the time of Prom came round. Halo wanted to go, but she didn't have a date. She knew who she wanted to go with, but she didn't know if he could go.<p>

"Sam, can people from out of school come?" she asked her friend.

"Sure." He said. "So long as they're in our year."

Halo let out a breath. She could pass Draco off as in their year. She'd done it, after all. So, that was settled, she'd ask Draco. But before she went home, she had a patient to check on.

Halo had been working on Barricade for a few weeks, and she could sense him softening to her slightly. She thought she had an idea how to get him to switch. She needed to get him to see what was wrong with what the Deceptacons wanted to do, and she knew just how to do it. Hopefully. It was a long shot, but she had to take it. To help him.

Halo had been working for ten minutes, before she began talking.

"You know, I don't get why people want to destroy those they see as 'less' than themselves. It's a bit stupid, if you think about it. Every human is sentient, right? So, why are any of us any less than the other, or another race?" Halo asked. "I've seen enough of hate like that in my life. I've seen it my whole life." She could sense Barricade's curiosity and inside she was grinning. This could work. In a space of a few weeks, she had him curious in listening to why the Deceptacons were wrong. Just like Voldemort. "I guess what I should start with saying is that I'm from a parallel universe. No body else knows. But, anyway, in the world I'm from, there's the wizarding world, with magic, the whole lot from the legends. The wizarding world exists in secret, but there's a war going on." She went on to talk about Voldemort and what he was doing. "And then, when I was one, Voldemort came to my house. He came to kill me." Halo felt his anger. Was he angry that someone tried to hurt her? "I can remember it. I can remember my father telling my mother to take me and run. That he'd hold Voldemort off. Dad was the first to die. And then Voldemort found mum and I in my nursery. I was one, you see. But, anyway, he told my mother to step aside. She was a muggleborn. She was what he despised, but he was giving her a chance. I don't know why. But she didn't. She begged him to have mercy, and then to take her instead. I can remember a high pitched laugh, her screaming my name before she died, and then a flash of green, but that's it. But I do know the rest of the tale. He turned his wand on me, and the killing curse rebounded, tearing him from his body, and leaving me with a lightning bolt scar. I was then sent to live with my mother's sister. While Voldemort and his Death Eaters hated muggles because of their lack of magic, the Dursleys hated me because I _had_ magic." Halo went on to explain her life, all the way up to the point of being thrown through the veil. "And that's how I ended up here. Draco followed me through, though. He's just staying for a few weeks though." Halo sighed, and then looked at her watch. "Sweet Merlin, is that the time? I have to go, Barricade? Before Drake has a panic attack. If you go for a drive again, please make sure you don't let anyone who could recognise you see you. I want you to get a second chance too. Like I did. See you Barricade!" Halo said, before exiting, leaving the mech to think over what she told him.

* * *

><p>Draco had agreed to going to Prom with Halo, and Sam had taken him to get a suit, and Halo and Mikayla had gone to get dresses together. Halo's dress was different to what she wore normally, but she loved it, so, when the night of the Prom came, she and Mikayla changed at hers, and Sam and Draco changed at Sam's, with the help of Judy.<p>

Halo stared at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognised herself. She was in an emerald green, strapless corset style satin dress that fell to floor, and fanned out. She was wearing an emerald tear drop necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. Her hair was curled and pulled to one side, and held in place with jewelled clips. Halo's makeup was light, but it was done beautifully.

Halo looked at Mikayla and smiled. Her friend looked beautiful in a sapphire blue dress, with jewelled sweetheart straps, and some beading on the side of the skirt which fell to the floor. Her hair was up in a loose bun, and she was wearing the sapphire version of Halo's jewellery, but the shape of the jewels was slightly different. Her make up was also light, but in different colours.

"Ooh, let me have a photo of the two of you together!" Judy said.

Mikayla and Halo laughed and stood together. Halo was glad for the glamour charms over her body, hiding the scars, and the concealer over her lightning bolt scar. A few photo's were taken, and when the boys were heard downstairs, they headed down, Judy first with the camera.

Mikayla and Halo went down together, and Draco's, Sam's _and_ Ron's jaws dropped. Judy closed Ron's mouth for him, and began taking photos. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Halo walked over to Draco.

"Drake, you're going to catch flies. It's unbecoming." She laughed as his mouth snapped shut, and he shook his head, as if to clear it.

"You look, beautiful." He said.

"You look quite dashing yourself." Halo said.

He was dressed in a very smart tuxedo, and his hair was slicked backwards, as always.

"Thank you, My Lady. Here." He opened a box with a corsage that was silver. Halo had to stop herself from laughing as he slipped it on her wrist.

"I love it." She said.

"I'm glad. It took ages to get a hold of."

"Photos!" Judy cried.

There were group photos, single photos, and pairs. Soon, they were all leaving, and getting into Bumblebee, not that Draco knew that Bumblebee was, well, Bee…

None of them noticed either Barricade, or Ironhide, hiding in different areas of the street, watching the youngling they had both unofficially adopted leave to something that was for some reasons important to humans.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy watched the run down shed carefully. She came here regularly. Everything was ready, now all he had to do was wait.<p>

* * *

><p>At the hotel, they were all shown to the correct function room, where the Prom was already underway.<p>

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked Halo.

"Of course." She said, and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor to dance.

Halo spent most of the night, dancing with Draco, though sometimes she danced with Sam, and Draco with Mikayla. And also, there were several dances that people didn't need a partner for, really.

By the end of the night, Halo was exhausted, and more than a little bit tipsy, but she had had a wonderful night. The best part, however, was when she'd been dancing with Draco, and he had leant down, and kissed her. It was her first kiss, and it was perfect. She knew that she'd liked Draco for a while, and had wanted him to be her first kiss, and it had worked out.

But, the night had come to an end, and they had all gotten back into the car, laughing, and thoroughly drunk. Luckily, Sam only had to look like he was driving, Bee would do the work.

"Look! No hands!" Sam said, taking his hands from the steering wheel.

The four teens laughed hard. The drive was spent a lot like that. It was a miracle they managed not to get pulled over.

Bee pulled up in Sam's drive, and they all got out. Halo hugged everyone including, to Draco's astonishment, Bee. _He didn't understand Bee was an alien though_, Halo reminded herself.

Her and Draco staggered back home, but sobered up when they saw a nervous looking Hermione, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Bill, Charlie and Fleur.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

Halo and Draco stared at their friends in surprise, and they in turn stared back, before the twins wolf whistled, prompting Halo to charge them all, and hug them individually. When they were done, she told them to sit down, while she went to change. She came down in joggers, and a camisole.

"So, guys, what's up?"

"We've found out some… interesting news." Hermione said, nervously fidgeting. Fred wrapped an arm around her, comforting.

"Oh, what?" Halo asked.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this." Bill sighed, "So I'll come straight out and say it. Mum, dad, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore as well as most of the order were planning on using you, just to kill of Voldemort, and then get your money and political clout, after you'd died, either by Voldemort, or through an 'accident'."

Halo's eyes filled with tears. "I- I'm going for a drive. I'll be back later. Make yourselves at home." She ran from the house, grabbing her keys as she went. She drove away, knowing none would follow her, but not realising that she hadn't put her foci back on.

She cut the engine when she reached the shed that Barricade was staying in. It was empty. He must have gone for a drive. No matter. That was actually better for her. Halo slid to the floor, pulled her knees to her chest, and began to cry.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy almost cried out in triumph when the girl entered the shed. The anti apparition and portkey wards were up, along with the anti magic wards. He quickly locked the place up, well enough that she couldn't get out, and sent flames from his wand at the shed, before apperating away to inform his Master.<p>

* * *

><p>Halo looked up as the smell of smoke reached her. She panicked when she saw the flames. The smoke went up her nose, and she began to cough. She quickly stood, as the flames spread across the walls, licking at the timber. The heat was rising, and she was quickly running out of clean air. She tried to cast an argumenti charm, but she didn't have her foci on her.<p>

Halo reached for her phone, and turned it on. No signal except for emergency calls. Not thinking about the fire brigade, she immediately hit speed dial.

"Hello?" The voice of Epps asked.

"Epps! I'm trapped! No signal except" She broke off to cough, hard.

"Halo, what's wrong?" He asked, panicking.

"Fire, cough, shed, cough," She chocked out.

"Hold on, I'll try to get someone to you-" The heat was unbearable, and Halo dropped her phone, to clutch at her burning throat, as she tried to draw in breath.

* * *

><p>Barricade saw the smoke, and sped for the shed he'd been staying in. His sensors picked up on someone in the shed, and he saw Emerald's Impala. Barricade knew she'd die, if left in there. He immediately drove through the wood door, to see Halo on the ground, half unconscious. He couldn't change yet, so he opened his back door, and hoped.<p>

"Halo." He said.

She managed to pull herself into his back seat, but she was severely burnt. He knew where she needed to be. He just hoped he could get there in time, and not get blown up in the process. With that, he drove out of the flames, and headed for the Autobots.

* * *

><p>Ironhide knew he shouldn't have gone back to base, and now they had no idea where the youngling was. Her friend Drake didn't know, and neither did Sam, Mikayla or Bumblebee and she was trapped in a fire of some kind! They were tapping into satellites currently, looking for signs of where she could be.<p>

They had just found something, when the sound of a car bursting into a hanger caught their attention. All Autobots and Lennox and Epps turned to see Barricade. Immediately, weapons were being pointed at him.

Barricade began to speak. "I can't shift, but I have an injured youngling lying on my back seat, she needs help, _now_!"

They were all shocked. Was Barricade trying to help someone?

"She's suffering from severe burns Prime. She needs the help of your medical officer."

"Burns…" Epps said. "Halo!"

Ironhide pulled Barricade's door open, and pulled the injured Halo from the back seat, and cradled her gently as he carried her to Ratchet, who immediately set to work, but he didn't know if he could help at all.

Twenty minutes later, she began hallucinating, seemingly. "No- Sirius! No! Don't Go! Come back! No! It's just a Veil! Step back through! Please!" Her voice was hoarse but they could all hear her. "Don't die! Don't leave me face him alone! You promised! You promised!"

The Cybertronian's all felt their sparks ache, and the two human's felt their hearts ache for the teen.

"Voldemort- coming- Dumbledore- coming- all of them- trying to kill me- Nothing but a pawn to them, to defeat Voldemort."

Her mutterings were understandable, but the meanings weren't clear, except to Barricade.

"What's she talking about?" Jazz asked aloud.

"I don't know." Optimus shook his head.

"Please Uncle Vernon- not the whip! I'll be good- I won't be a freak!"

"She seems to be alternating through painful memories." Ratchet said.

"I thought she didn't know her 'Uncle's' name." Lennox said.

"Perhaps she was hiding something for a reason." Ironhide suggested.

"Mum, dad, Cedric, Sirius, all gone. All dead. Because of me." She whimpered, before falling silent. Then, she began to fit violently.

"Her vitals are becoming erratic!" Ratchet said, alarmed, just as black smoke emitted from her scar.

When it was gone, Halo went limp. "We're loosing her!" Ratchet said, as her heart stopped. He worked for two minutes, before it started again, and then, she began to change before their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what's about to happen? Please review, and find out later! **


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7

Halo was changing, her skin becoming panelled and metallic, with wires underneath the panelling.

"Ratchet? What's happening?" Optimus asked.

"She's transforming into a sparkling! The other energy inside her is spiking, forcing her body to change." Ratchet said. "But this is giving me time to help her. I'll be able to stop her from off lining."

It was a tense fifteen minutes after Halo had finished the transformation, but then Ratchet said; "She's stable. She'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Ironhide asked, still worried.

"Positive." Ratchet said.

Optimus turned to Barricade. "Why did you help her?"

"Because if it wasn't for her, then I wouldn't have gotten a second chance." Barricade answered.

"Second chance? What you talking about?" Jazz asked.

"She stopped me from off lining, and then pointed out why what I believed was wrong. She has quite an explanation."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see if your story checks out when she wakes up." Optimus said.

"You're going to trust him?" Lennox asked.

"If it wasn't for him, Halo would have died." Ironhide said. "The least we can do is hear him out."

Lennox and Epps were stunned. If Ironhide was willing to 'hear him out' as he put it, then the Autobots were seriously considering that the Deceptacon was going good.

* * *

><p>Draco, Hermione, the twins, Luna, Neville, Bill, Fleur and Charlie had managed to track Halo's last position down to a burnt down shed. Her car was there, but Halo wasn't. Apparently, she had managed to get a call through to someone in the army, so her call had been on the emergency list, allowing it to work on no signal. The guy she had called had contacted Sam, and Sam had come over and asked Draco, not knowing the others were in the house.<p>

So, when Draco had found out about Halo being in trouble, he had told the others, and they had preformed the modified tracking spell that the group had come up with so they could track each other. It was a spell that would allow them to track each other's magical signature step by step, but it was quicker than the usual tracking spell, which took hours to perform, especially if you didn't know the magical signature well enough.

The shed had burnt to the ground, but they still did scan's, to see what had happened. They caught hold of a magical signature that only Draco could identify.

"It's my father's. He did this." Draco said.

"We have to hide, now!" Hermione hissed, seeing dust rising into the air a little way down the road. The dawn light was just enough to see by, so, they all quickly disillusioned themselves and hid in the long grass, keeping still.

A yellow Comero with racing stripes pulled up at the shed, and two people got out.

"That's Sam and Mikayla." Draco informed the others, just before they all gasped in shock as the car transformed into a giant.

"Is there any sign of what happened Bumblebee?" Sam asked.

"I can see no signs of any means to start a fire. However I have been able to detect a strange energy reading. There are several." The robot, Bumblebee, answered, but his voice kept switching. Hermione recognised that he was using the radio to speak.

"Could the energy be a part of it?" Mikayla asked.

"It seems to be the only option." Bumblebee answered. "I don't recognise it though." Bumblebee gave out an upset sound, and his shoulders slumped. It was as if he were sentient. Suddenly, the Robot looked at them, before his head snapped up to the sky where several black funnels of smoke were heading for the ground. He grabbed the two humans, hid them up in the large tree, and then he hid behind it, as the smoke tunnels landed and dissipated.

There were seven people, Voldemort, Pettigrew, The Malfoy's and the LeStrange's. Hermione saw Bumblebee, Sam and Mikayla watching them cautiously.

"I won't believe it until I get a body." Voldemort hissed, his voice high, and cruel. The Death Eaters set to levitating the burnt timber and tools in the shed, looking for evidence that Halo had perished in the flames. When they found none, Lucius threw himself at his Master's feet, and kissed his robe.

"Master, the girl's body is not there. I beg your forgiveness for my idiocy."

"You have failed me _again_ Lucius. Is there no end to your incompetence? Because of you, the one prophesised to be able to defeat me still lives. Crucio!"

Lucius let out a pained cry and the other Death Eaters fell to their knees, in terror of their Master's anger.

Voldemort let go of the curse, and began pacing. "I thought I was finally rid of the girl when she fell through the veil, but it did not lead to death as everyone thought, it led _here_." Voldemort said. "So, even though she is here, she is still alive. She could still get back, and be a thorn in my side once more. Get up! All of you! Find her!" The lot of them disapparated. For several long minutes, no one moved, before Bumblebee lifted Sam and Mikayla from the tree and placed them on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked.

The group of witches and wizards looked at each other, before standing, and disillusioning themselves. The other three stared at them.

"Those were Voldemort, and some of his inner circle Death Eaters." Draco said. "They want Halo dead."

"We gathered. How did you hide? We never saw you." Mikayla asked.

"Disillusionment charm." Hermione said. "We're witches and Wizards. Like those you just saw, but they are evil."

"Magic?" Sam asked. "Are you kidding?"

"No, she isn't." Charlie said, raising his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A small dragon shaped patronus burst from his wand. It was the size of Halo's stag patronus.

"Believe us now?" Bill asked.

"That's a dragon." Sam said.

"It's a patronus, made to ward off creatures known as dementors; they'll suck out all happiness and eventually, your soul, if they get the chance. Each patronus takes the form of an animal that means something to the caster." Neville said.

Charlie let go of his patronus, and it disappeared.

"Is Halo a witch too?" Mikayla asked.

"She is." Luna said. "The strongest of all of us."

"Her magic is the reason for her… less than satisfactory childhood." Draco said, wording his statement carefully.

"Less than satisfactory?" Hermione screeched. "Those animals tried to beat her magic out of her!"

"We're missing a lot of the story here." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, and the others will want to know too." Sam said.

"Can you lot drive?" Mikayla asked.

"No." They all said, shaking their heads.

"None of you?" Mikayla asked incredulously.

"Well, one of us could drive Halo's car down to the base, and we'll all squeeze into two cars. It'll be a tight fit, but it can be done." Sam said. "What do you think Bee?"

Bumblebee nodded, and transformed.

"How will we do this then?" George asked.

"Well, you, Fred, Luna, Neville and I will be in Halo's car. Luna can sit on Neville's lap, I'll sit on Fred's, and George can sit on his own, or I'll sit on my own, and one of you can sit on the other's lap." Hermione said to her boyfriend's twin. "Then, Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Draco, you can go with, Bumblebee, is it?"

"Yes." Bumblebee answered through his radio.

"Fleur, you can sit on Bill's lap, Charlie and Draco, you can have a seat to yourself." Hermione said.

"That'll work." Sam agreed.

They all squeezed into the two cars, it was a tight fit, but they managed. And then, they were heading for the Autobot's temporary base, Sam and Mikayla briefing them on what the Autobot's were.

* * *

><p>Ironhide hadn't put the sparkling down since he'd first picked her up. She was obviously in her first frame and very close to the beginning of her first frame at that. That meant that she was very vulnerable. Every sparkling in their first frame was vulnerable to harm from even the lightest of human attacks. Ironhide's arm was large enough to cover her, and hide her from view at the same time.<p>

Ironhide was watching the Deceptacon wearily. While he had saved her, and had talked about second chances, he was still a Deceptacon. And that meant he could be a threat to the sparkling Ironhide was so protective over.

Jazz looked at Ironhide, and now he and the others were over the shock the human gone sparkling had given them; he found it in him to joke about the situation.

"Aw, Papa Ironhide." He said, laughing.

Barely aiming, Ironhide growled as he loaded one of his cannons on his free arm, and shot at Jazz, only just missing the mech. Jazz quickly ducked for cover, knowing that the weapons specialist hadn't even tried to hit him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said, from behind the crates.

Ironhide said nothing to the other mech. What Jazz had joked about was true. Ironhide had taken on a parental role when caring for the sparkling.

"Bumblebee is approaching with Sam, Mikayla and some others." Optimus said, entering the hanger. "It seems that the others have an idea of what happened to Halo."

"They'd better not be the cause of what happened." Ironhide growled.

"Apparently, they are not." Optimus said. "But they know who is."

"What do we tell them about Halo turning into a sparkling?" Jazz asked.

"Until we know the whole story, nothing." Optimus said. "Bumblebee already knows, as to Sam and Mikayla, but the others, well if we can leave it out completely, that's good, but I doubt it. For now, we'll just tell them she's resting."

The others nodded in agreement at that. The less these new people knew the better until they knew if these newcomers could be trusted.

Soon, Bumblebee and Mikayla in Halo's Impala were parking in the hanger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! And thank you to all who have done so far!**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8

Hermione stared wide eyed at the robots, as Sam asked what a Deceptacon was doing there. That caught her attention. She'd been told that the Deceptacon's were the bad guys. She frowned as she looked at the Police car. On its side was the inscription, 'To punish and enslave'. That didn't sound good.

"If it wasn't for Barricade then Halo would have perished in the fire." Optimus said.

"He saved her?" Mikayla asked, incredulous, and Hermione's eyebrow's shot up.

"He did, because she saved him from off lining, much like she did with Jazz. She was working on repairing him. That was before the fire though."

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"Resting, but she will be fine." Ratchet said. "I managed to stabilise her. My sensors indicate she will make a full recovery."

"Now, onto other matters, who are you lot, and what do you know about what happened?" Optimus asked.

"It's all part of a very long story." Hermione told them. "My name is Hermione Granger, these are Fred, George, Charlie and Bill Weasley." Each brother nodded as she said their names. "And Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Fleur Delacour and Draco Malfoy, who has been going by Drake Lewis these last couple of weeks. I think I should start by saying that we are all from a parallel universe."

"A parallel universe?" Optimus asked.

"Yes. And in that universe, on earth, there are two worlds, the known one, and the secret one. The known one is like this one, though I never heard of giant alien robots before. The other, is the magical world, existing alongside the mundane world, but secretly, with its own communities, hospitals and schools. In the magical world, live all kinds of magical creatures such as goblins, vampires, werewolves, centaurs, dragons, unicorns, witches, wizards and more. We are witches and wizards. But there is a war going on in our world. A war over blood supremacy. In wizarding society, there are different 'levels' of social standing. The purebloods are the highest, they have no non magical blood in them, and they think that makes them important, or at least, some do. Then, the lowest, supposedly, there are the muggleborns. A muggle is a non magical person, so a muggleborn is a witch or wizard born to non magical parentage. Then, in-between, are the half bloods. They have one pureblood parent, and one muggle or muggleborn parent. A man called Tom Riddle believed that pureblood's should reign supreme, hypocritical, seeing as he was a half blood, his father being a muggle. He fashioned himself a new name, and used his heritage as the heir and descendent of a powerful and famous blood supremacist, Salazar Slytherin, and he began his reign of terror. He became known to the magical world as Lord Voldemort, though many feared to speak his name, calling him things like You-Know-Who, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He and his Death Eaters spread terror through our world, using any means possible to try and take over, and make anyone they saw as less than them subservient to them.

"But then a prophecy was made to the supposed 'Leader of the light' Albus Dumbledore. It said that the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord was approaching. That the child would be born to those who had thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The prophecy said that the Dark Lord would mark the child as his equal and the child would have a power the Dark Lord knew not. Somehow, part of the prophecy reached Voldemort, and then he knew the one who could defeat him was soon to be born. The prophecy could have referred to two different children, so two different families went into hiding. Voldemort chose the half blood child, instead of the pureblood. The home the child was in was under the Fidilius charm, which meant that only the Secret Keeper could let anyone know where the family were, but the family placed their trust in the wrong man, and he betrayed them to Voldemort. It happened on the Halloween after the first birthday of each child. Voldemort went to Godrics Hollow, with the intent of destroying the threat the child posed to him. He killed James Potter first, followed by Lilly, who begged him for mercy, but received none. Then, Voldemort turned his wand on their daughter, Halo. He uttered the killing curse, but it rebounded, tearing Voldemort from his body.

"Halo was heralded as the girl who lived in the wizarding world, but was left with her mother's magic hating sister and brother in law, who were determined to beat and work the magic out of her, beating her into thinking she was a freak."

"So the wizards never checked up on the child who'd saved them?" Optimus asked. He and the others were seething. Ironhide wanted nothing more than to go to the other universe, and blast those incompetent wizards apart. As well as her relatives.

"No, they didn't. All because Dumbledore said not too. Most of the 'light' wizards treat him as if the sun shines from his arse." Fred said.

"Anyway, skipping over the appalling childhood, to her re-entry to the wizarding world." Hermione said. "She had no idea of her heritage until the grounds keeper of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry came and told her. She had even been told that her parents had been drunk and died in a car crash. So, imagine her shock when she found out she was a witch, and a famous one at that who was supposed to be very powerful. She thought she'd found a place to be accepted, but she was wrong. Especially since Voldemort wasn't truly gone. But, she went anyway, and Hogwarts School became her first home. But she didn't have peace. Voldemort was trying to get the Philosophers stone to regain a body. So, Halo, our friend Ron Weasley and I went to stop him. She faced him alone, though, as Ron had been knocked out along the way, and there was an obstacle stopping me, as it required a potion, and there was only enough for one. Voldemort was sharing a body with Quirrell, our defence against the dark arts teacher, and ordered him to kill Halo, but whenever he touched Halo, he'd burn. Her mother's sacrifice still lingered, protecting her. But he still tried, and Halo made sure to grab hold of Quirrell as much as possible. It killed him, and Halo ended up wounded and in the Hospital wing. In the summer, she was sent back to the Dursleys until Fred, George and Ron stole their father's flying Ford Anglia and flew it all the way to Surry and rescued her near the end of the summer. That year, the Chamber of secrets was opened. The chamber was rumoured to hold a legendary beast that Salazar Slytherin had placed there to rid the school of all he had deemed unworthy of practicing magic. The monster began petrifying muggleborn students, and I was one of them, but not before I had discovered that it was a Basilisk, a giant serpent with the ability to kill if you meet its glare, and petrify if you see its gaze in a reflection. It would explain why Halo could hear the thing, seeing as she could talk to snakes. That ability made people believe she was the one attacking students, until I was attacked that is. And then, Ginny Weasley was taken down to the chamber. It turned out she was being possessed by Voldemorts old School diary, which was using her energy, to gain strength, so Voldemort could return. As Ginny died, he would come back. He'd been using her to set the Basilisk on muggleborns. Down in the chamber, Halo had been separated from Ron. She faced Tom Riddle, who she found out was the teenage Voldemort, and then she, with the help of Fawkes, a phoenix, and the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, another founder of Hogwarts, like Slytherin, she managed to kill the Basilisk, but not before being poisoned. She took the fang that had pierced her, and stabbed the diary, stopping Voldemort again, and saving Ginny. But it almost cost her her life.

"Had it not been for the fact that phoenix's have healing tears, she would have died. But she didn't. The summer before third year was when Sirius Black, mass murdering psychopath, broke out of the Wizard prison Azkaban. Everyone believed he had been the Potter's Secret Keeper, because in school, he had been James Potter's best friend, and later on, his best man. He was the logical choice. We discovered at the end of the year, that it wasn't the case. It had been Peter Pettigrew, another friend of James and Sirius, who they had made their Secret Keeper. It was Peter who betrayed them, who had faked his death, and killed thirteen others, before transforming into a rat, and escaping. He hid out as the Weasley's pet rat Scabbers. Sirius and our D.A.D.A teacher for that year, the last two either being dead or fully amnesiac, was the fourth member of James' group, the Marauders. He and Sirius were about to kill Pettigrew for his betrayal when Halo stopped them on the grounds that he could be handed to the Dementors, the guards of Azkaban that suck out all happiness, and will, given the chance, suck out a person's soul. If Pettigrew was handed over, then Sirius could be proven innocent, and Halo wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys. But, that didn't happen. Lupin was a werewolf, and that night was a full moon. When he transformed, Pettigrew got away, and Sirius had to go on the run again. But, before the end of the school year, I went to Dumbledore, the protection the Blood wards gave Halo when with her relatives from Voldemort be damned. But Dumbledore wouldn't listen to me about the Dursleys, and she was once again forced to go back for the summer. The first sign that Voldemort was coming back were her dreams. Halo saw him planning to use her somehow, to come back. Something about having a faithful servant in Hogwarts. That year, the school would hold a tournament, between Hogwarts, Baubatons and Durmstrang. The triwizard tournament. There would be three champions, one from each school. The goblet of fire, a magical artefact, would choose a champion from each school. Three champions were chosen, Fleur being one, for Baubatons. But then, Halo's name came out too. Most believed she'd done it herself for attention, but that wasn't the case. Voldemort's servant had done it. She was forced to compete, facing a dragon, to get the clue to the second task, rescuing Ron from the merpeople of the black lake, and then a maze to the triwizard cup. She and Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion took the cup together. But it was a portkey, a transport if you will. And it took them straight to Pettigrew and Voldemort, who ordered Voldemort to 'kill the spare', meaning Cedric. He was killed, and Pettigrew preformed a ritual, which used his left hand and Halo's blood, to bring back Voldemort. In short, he and Halo duelled, Halo saw echo's of who Voldemort had killed in reverse, up to and including her parents, and she barely got away, bringing Cedric's body back home. The majority of the wizarding community refused to believe Voldemort had returned, and Halo had a hard year in our fifth year. She always had headaches from her scar, and visions from Voldemort, and she was constantly ridiculed. Then, she believed that Voldemort had captured Sirius, and taken him to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. He was the only father she'd ever known, so she went after him with me, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny. We found out that it was a trap laid by Voldemort to get the prophecy, as only those the prophecy is about can pick it off the shelf. Sirius wasn't really there, but Voldemort had used the connection to lure her to the Ministry. We fought with the Death Eaters, and would have lost had it not been for the Order of the Phoenix, a group set up by Dumbledore to fight Voldemort. The Marauders plus Lily had all been a part of it in the first war, and in the second, Sirius and Remus Lupin were still a part. The fight had gone from the hall of prophecies in the department of Mysteries to the veil room. The veil was known as the veil of Death. That was because it led to death. It had been used as a means of execution. Anyway, Sirius' insane cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange, hit him with a stunning spell, and he fell right through. Remus was barely able to stop Halo from going after him. She then chased after Bellatrix, and once again fought Voldemort and survived. Dumbledore told her about the Prophecy, and she smashed up his office. It wasn't a smart move to burden her with that, right after the death of the man she saw as a father figure. Then, in the summer, Draco, Halo and I took a trip into London, so they could get more acquainted with the muggle world. Halo told us to go on ahead. She must have known. The next thing we know, aurors are swarming the streets after a huge explosion."

"What are Aurors?" Jazz asked her.

"Magical Law enforcement." Draco answered. "But the thing was, Voldemort had attacked, and Halo's magic had acted out, causing a magical backlash, the explosion. Hermione and I saw them taking Halo away."

"I went back to the Dursleys house, grabbed Halo's Invisibility cloak and snuck into the Ministry to find that she'd been sentenced to death." Hermione said.

"WHAT!" The Autobots, Barricade, Sam, Mikayla, Lennox and Epps yelled. How could they do that? WHat was wrong with these people?

Ironhide looked down at the sparkling he was holding, and was relieved that she hadn't woken up. That would be the last thing they needed right now, as they had no idea how she'd react to the change.

"I followed what was being said down to the veil room. I got there just in time to see Halo stand up, call the minister an idiot in the back pockets of Voldemort's Death Eaters, and walk into the veil. Just as she stepped through, an Unspeakable, those who work in the Department of Mysteries came in, saying that the veil didn't lead to death, but to another universe, that was on a different time line to us. Sirius went through a couple of months ago, when Halo arrived in this world, she arrived ten years later. But they'd found out how to control when they landed, to an extent. They could land a few weeks after Halo, and then come back at will. That's how we got here. I nicked the spell, or a copy of the notes."

"But we aren't the only ones." Bill said gravely. "Ministry officials ready to complete Halo's execution, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and Dumbledore and his Order. They all want her to end up dead. In a way, the Order is the worst. They pretend they're on Halo's side, but really they just want her to defeat Voldemort. If she doesn't die in the attempt, they'll kill her and make it look like an 'accident'. All to get a hold on her money and political influence. But the fire was set by a Death Eater who'd found her. Lucius Malfoy."

Draco felt all eyes on him. "He's my father, but I don't follow his or my mothers, beliefs. I follow my cousin, Sirius' beliefs. He came from a similar, blood supremacist background, but he became a major player for the light, instead of the Dark. The same for one of my mother's two sisters."

"So, those were those people who turned up at the shed?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Voldemort was the one with the snake face, and the red eyes." Hermione said. "The others were some of his closest, and most trusted, well Pettigrew, only because of his betrayal of the Potters, and helping Voldemort come back." Charlie said.

"When was this?" Optimus asked.

"When we were looking for an explanation as to what could have happened, they turned up, but Bee hid Mikayla and I in the tree, and hid behind it. They were under some sort of invisibility spell." Sam said. "We didn't realise fully who they were."

"How did they find her?" Ironhide asked.

"There's a tracking spell- it takes ages to perform and is extremely difficult." Hermione said. "But Voldemort knows her magical signature, so he could track her, and so could his Death Eaters."

"That is a problem." Optimus said.

"Yes, but so could Dumbledore, the Order and some in the Ministry, as there are records in the Department of Mysteries of magical signatures of all who've entered there." Bill said.

"We need to see her." Fleur said.

"I don't think that now is the best time." Ratchet said.

"I thought she was alright!" Hermione said.

"She is… but she needs to rest."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What is it? What. Is. Wrong. With. Halo?" Hermione demanded through her teeth.

The Autobot's exchanged looks, before Optimus began talking. "Well, while Ratchet was treating her, she changed."

"Changed?" Fred asked.

"How?" George continued.

"I know." Luna said.

"Luna." Hermione groaned, but the younger girl just rolled her eyes.

"Just because you can't see, Hermione. Her magic reacted to a new energy in her body, and when the two combined energies were triggered by her nearly dying, she changed, into the younger version of them." Luna gestured to the Autobots.

"Hermione, Luna _is_ a true seer. I'm inclined to believe her." Neville said, though he was shocked at what his girlfriend had just revealed.

"And you were going to tell us when?" Hermione asked Luna.

"After you'd told them what was going on. And anyway, you'd be more likely to believe me if you could see proof." Luna looked up at Ironhide, her dreamy gaze was slightly unnerving, if he admitted, which he wouldn't.

Reluctantly, Ironhide lowered himself down so he was kneeling, and adjusted his arm, so they could see the sparkling Halo. Draco moved forward towards her, staring at her. He reached out; Luna opened her mouth to warn him, but was too late. Draco's fingers brushed Halo's arm, a small amount of energy arced between them, but it was enough, and Draco fell backwards to the floor, convulsing, Ironhide rocketed to his feet, recovering Halo in an attempt to protect her, not knowing what was happening. She didn't seem to be effected, but Draco was fitting on the floor.

Ratchet was immediately scanning him. "He's- he's changing too!" Even as Ratchet said it, Draco's skin began to change, and became panelled and wires were seen under the panelling.

"Ok, no one with magic touch Halo!" Fred said.

"Don't worry! It was only because energy from the all spark shot through the veil, and hit Draco when he was a baby and Lilly when she was pregnant with Halo. The energy was absorbed into Halo's body." Luna said.

Everyone there just decided to accept Luna's words at that point. Soon, Draco was a sparkling, and his panelling was silver and green, unlike Halo's silver and red. Both of them were mostly silver, but they did have some coloured panels.

Ratchet picked up the now sparkling Draco, and began scanning him, to make sure he was fine. "Nothing seems wrong with him, but he seems to have slipped into a recharge, to adapt to the change. Ironhide, let me scan Halo to make sure she's alright."

The weapons master allowed the medic to scan the tiny sparkling, worried that something could be wrong.

"Everything is fine, her recovery from her near death experience hasn't even been effected." Ratchet declared.

Ironhide nodded, glad.

"Ah, that's our Halo." Fred said.

"Always almost dying," George continued.

"Never actually moving on." They continued together. "Lucky, that one."

Jazz grinned. He could tell he was going to get on with these two.

"So, the threat to her life is greater than we originally thought." Optimus said, gravely. "We'll have to tell her."

"Tell her what?" Sam asked.

"She has the power of the All Spark." Luna said.

"What is this All Spark?" Hermione asked.

"It was the cube that brought life to our planet. The war over the cube tore our world apart. It was destroyed, but its power transferred to Halo." He said. He was wary of Barricade, but Luna had come out and said it, so he may as well explain to the others who didn't understand.

"Bloody hell." Epps said. "Thank God Megatron's gone, or there would be hell to pay! I mean, we can't just connect her to a spark, can we? That'd kill her."

"Yes, but that's not the problem right now." Optimus said. "The problem is that we have a very vulnerable sparkling, in the beginning of her first frame, with the power of the All Spark, that three groups, who seem to be quite powerful, want to see dead, one way or another. We can't allow that to happen."

"Well, there goes her chance for a normal life for the time being." Jazz muttered.

The witches and wizards present felt their respect for the Autobots rise then. They had tried to let Halo have an ordinary life, something she'd always wanted.

"If it makes you feel better, her chance at a normal life went out the window on that Halloween night." Neville said. "She's not had a moment's peace since."

"Yes she has. Here, she has." Hermione said. "Draco told us she was happy here. And everyone couldn't leave well enough alone, could they?"

Just as she said it, there were a couple of very audible _'cracks!'_, like gunshots, causing everyone who was awake to go on high alert, especially the Autobots and Barricade (who wished he could switch from his Alt mode) who had a very precious sparkling to protect.

"That sounded like apparition." Fleur stated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, good or bad? Who do you think will turn up? Please tell me what you think in a review! It doesn't even have to be long!**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

When Remus and Dora walked into the hanger, they found themselves at the receiving end of several wands, and large guns, or at least that's what Remus assumed the large things on the robot's arms and shoulders were. One of the robots even had blades on his arms. There was also a car that revved backwards and forwards, as if it wanted to run them over. They both held their hands up slowly.

"Can I ask what is going on?" Remus asked.

"You two are Order members." George said. "We don't trust anyone who works for the old coot."

"Thank sweet Merlin they've worked it out too!" Remus said, his hands, dropping.

"Prove it." Hermione said.

"I Remus Jonathan Lupin swear on my life and magic that I do not support Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in his schemes to use Halo Lily Potter as a disposable weapon, and I am firmly on the side of Halo Lily Potter." A white light shone round him. When it died, it revealed that Remus hadn't lied, simply because he was alive.

"Alright, he's alive, so he was telling the truth." George said. "Nymphadora, you next."

Tonks' eyes narrowed. "What have I said about calling me _that_?"

"Just take the vow, Tonks, we aren't playing around here." Hermione said. "We will do anything to protect Halo."

"Alright, alright. I Nymphadora Tonks swear on my life and magic that I do not support Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in his schemes to use Halo Lily Potter as a disposable weapon, and I am firmly on the side of Halo Lily Potter." The same white light shone around her, and she was alive when it dimmed, so the witches and wizards lowered their wands.

"They're good. They'd be dead if they'd lied." Bill informed the others, who stood down.

"So, care to tell us what the hell is going on?" Remus asked them.

"Long story." Neville said.

"We have time. We've covered our tracks very well, and set up some temporary wards, they'll do for now." Remus said, pulling out his wand and conjuring chairs for the humans, who promptly sat down.

"We'll have to explain everything then." Optimus said.

"If you don't mind." Remus said.

"Right." The Autobots leader said, and he began the tale of the Cybertronian's war, and what had happened on earth because of it, up to and including Draco's transformation.

Remus and Tonks were frowning at the end. "Well, that is interesting." Remus said. "Interesting indeed."

"Will they be able to change back?" Tonks asked.

"No idea." Ratchet said. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Well, I don't see why this is a bad thing." Remus said. "If anything, it's a good thing. How on earth are people supposed to recognise her?"

"Legillemencey?" Hermione suggested.

"We can learn to guard against that." Remus said, before sighing. "What do we do now?"

"Now, we wait for Halo and Draco to wake up." Optimus said. "We can not go further without Halo's input at least."

"Then are we staying here?" Remus asked.

"I think it's for the best." Optimus said.

"Right, well, I'll conjure up a few beds for us then. Bill, Fleur, Dora, Hermione, help me out here."

Soon, enough bed's for all the humans appeared, and two more. Ratchet carefully placed Draco down on one, and Ironhide placed Halo down on the other. The Autobots were going to take it in turns, keeping watch, so that each of them had the chance to recharge. However, Ironhide never went five feet from Halo's side, and Barricade also parked quite close. It was clear to all that the two were by far, the most protective of her.

* * *

><p>When Halo woke up, she felt… odd. When she brought her hand up to her face, she noticed the difference. She opened her eyes to see that her hands were metal! She bolted into a sitting position, and tried to call for help, but all that came out of her mouth was whirs, chirps, clicks and beeps of distress.<p>

Ironhide woke from his recharge to the sounds of distress coming from the sparkling on the bed he was next to. He gently picked her up, and cradled her in his hand against his chest. Ironhide gently stroked the distressed sparkling's back with one finger that was as large if not larger than she was.

"Shh, calm down Halo." He said softly, as the others woke up, or turned their attention to them. "We can explain everything; you just need to calm down."

Halo was becoming hysterical, and working herself into a frenzied panic. If he couldn't calm her now, then he knew it would take hours to calm her down, just like with any other hysterical sparkling. Ironhide remembered that Halo had been able to sense that Jazz's spark was still there enough for her to bring him back. Perhaps she could sense his. He knew that he was agitated, and slightly panicked, trying to calm her down, so he had to calm down too for his plan to work. So, he relaxed, and after a while, Halo began to relax, her chirps and clicks becoming more relaxed. Halo looked up at Ironhide, and he saw confusion in her emerald green optics.

"You changed into a Sparkling, Halo." He said. "Somehow."

"Your friend Luna has a very plausible explanation for what happened." Ratchet said.

Luna? Halo tilted her head to the side. Where did Luna come into this?

"I'm down here, Halo." Luna said. "So are the others."

Halo leant across Ironhide's hand, and looked down to see Luna, Hermione, Neville, two tired looking twins, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Remus and Tonks. Where did those two come from? And where was Draco? There was also Sam, Mikayla, Lennox and Epps.

"Before you were born, energy from the all spark shot through the veil, and hit you when your mother was still pregnant with you, it also hit Draco. Also, when you absorbed the energy of the All Spark, it partially melded with your magic. Those two different energies acted together to save you from dying. It changed you into a Sparkling, as they call them." Luna said. "And when Draco touched you, some of the energy arced off you, melded with the dormant energy in his body, and turned him into a sparkling too. He's still recharging though."

Halo just stared at her for a while, trying to process what had been said. She tried to comment on it, but only chirps, clicks and beeps came out. Her shoulders slumped at her inability to communicate.

"It seems that we're going to have to find you a way to communicate." Optimus said.

The sparkling looked up at him and nodded, before resting her chin in her hand, perfectly content to stay sitting in Ironhide's palm, feeling safe. She glanced down at her friends, and pointed at Remus and Tonks.

"Oh, their good." George said.

"They took a magical vow." Fred said, before both he and his twin yawned at the same time.

So, that explained that. But what was this about nearly dying? Ah, now she remembered, the fire. But how had it started? She tried to think. There had been nothing there that could have just spontaneously combusted.

"If you're wondering what happened, then it would be that Lucius Malfoy set the fire." Hermione said. "But not before he set up Anti Apparition Wards, Anti Portkey wards, and anti magic wards, all keyed to you."

Malfoy? It had been him? The Death Eaters had found her here? The distressed chirps, beeps, clicks and whirs started again. She thought she'd escaped all of that. She'd really started to hope she could have her own life.

Halo found herself being held close to Ironhide's chest, close to his spark, as he rubbed her back gently again.

"Calm down, Halo. We aren't going to let them near you." He assured the distressed sparkling.

She should never have ignored the pain in her scar. She should have used it as a warning, and disappeared. Not only was this a muggle world, but it was a parallel muggle world. It wouldn't have been too hard to hide. Would it? But then again, how did they find her in the first place? Oh of course, her magical signature! But that would mean they could track her almost anywhere- so long as it wasn't protected by wards, and she couldn't cast wards, they could come here!

Her whirs and chirps became far more panicked as that realisation hit her. They could track her here, and that would be disastrous.

"Halo, calm down." Ironhide said. "Something's really panicking her, nothing I do will calm her down."

"Halo, Dora and I have set up temporary wards around this hanger. So long as you're in the hanger, they can't detect you." Remus reassured. "We're going to set up more permanent wards soon."

She started to relax. They wouldn't turn up here. That was good. She had one safe place at least. But that meant she couldn't leave. Halo looked down at herself… well; it wasn't as if she could go for a walk anywhere like this either.

Everyone watched as Halo's shoulders slumped. She had calmed, but just seemed despondent now.

"Oh dear, then she's not going to like the rest of the news." Hermione muttered to Fred, hoping her friend wouldn't hear, but Halo did, and her head snapped up.

Emerald green optics focused on Hermione, silently demanding to know what she'd meant.

"I think she heard you." Fred said.

"We all did." Optimus said. Our hearing is far better than any humans.

"Well… the thing is… on top of the fact that the Order are planning on using you as a weapon, spiking you with love potion, and all that… well… we've found evidence that Dumbledore knew that Pettigrew was a Death Eater and persuaded your parents to use him as a secret keeper. He had everything planned to turn you into a weapon, since the day you were born."

Everything became deathly silent, before everyone erupted into angered shouts, or in the case of Halo, chirps, beeps, clicks and whirs.

"Optimus," Ironhide began, "I know we don't harm humans, but can we make an exception for this lot?"

"I'm seriously contemplating it, yes." The leader said.

Everyone knew then that this was getting serious. Optimus Prime didn't believe in hurting humans, period. If he was contemplating going against his usual beliefs, then the Autobots were willing to do anything to protect Halo. And the human's in the room felt the sudden urge to stay out of the way when it came to letting the Autobots have free reign over the Order, the Ministry and the Death Eaters.

Halo looked round at all the Cybertronian's in the room, and for once, she felt truly safe. Was this what it was like to have a family to look out and care for you? She suddenly started letting out chirps, which anyone could interpret as sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me what you think! Thank you to all who've reviewed so far!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: thank you to RogueNya for the idea!**

_/speak/_ -Draco and Halo communicating

**Note typing**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing!<br>Chapter 10

"Is she crying?" Epps asked.

"Yes she is." Ironhide said, before trying to calm her down again.

"I think I know what it is this time!" Hermione said.

"What?" Ironhide asked.

"You're treating her like any family would!" Hermione said. "She's never had a family of her own that she can remember, and what you've done, and said since she's woken up, is all strange to her! But it's something she's always wanted. I mean, we've treated her like family, yes, but we've never been able to fill the role completely. You have!"

Ironhide looked down at the tiny sparkling he held, and he felt his spark ache for her. He promised to herself to make sure she was safe and happy from now on. He gently rubbed her back, and waited for her to calm.

When Halo stopped crying, Ratchet came forward. "I'm going to have to scan you, to see if anything needs to be done for your recovery." He said.

Slightly tense, Halo nodded, and let Ratchet run several scans to check her. When he was done, she chirped in a curious tone, trying to ask if he'd found anything.

"You seem to be fine. Your change and then deep recharge has helped you recover." Ratchet said, and Halo relaxed, having been granted a clean bill of health. Now all she had to do was find a way to communicate.

Several alarmed chirps and beeps reached them, and Halo looked down to see who she assumed must be Draco, sitting up, and looking at his arms and hands. Ratchet picked him up, and ran several scans, while explaining what happened to him. Halo let out a chirp, and Draco looked across to see her.

_/Halo?/ _He chirped. Halo grinned that she could understand.

_/It's me, Draco. Can you understand me?/ _

_/Yes, I can. So, we're both sparklings now? Weird, but I think I can cope./_

_/Me too. Being a Cybertronian doesn't seem so bad. And I think Ironhide's kinda adopted me./ _

_/You think?/ _

_/Yes. He seems very protective. I'm able to sense all Cybertronian's sparks, so I can sense his protectiveness, and Barricade's too. They both seem to look at me like any parent would a child./ _

_/Barricade is the Deceptacon, right?/ _

_/He is. My gut told me that I could give him a second chance, and I saved him. In turn, he saved me. But, as I tried to repair him, I told him about myself, and I could sense him becoming protective./ _

_/Does that mean I have two overprotective father figures that I'll have to be threatened by at some point?/ Draco asked. _

Had Halo been able to, she would have blushed. As it was, she just ducked her head, and rubbed the back of her head. The others in the hanger watched as Halo and Draco seemingly communicated. They watched as Halo seemed to become embarrassed.

Optimus looked at Lennox. "Will, could Halo and Draco borrow your computer. They will be unable to write, but they can type."

Lennox nodded. "That's a good idea. That way, we can understand them. I'll go get the laptop."

He disappeared for ten minutes, before coming back with a sleek silver laptop, which he quickly booted up. Ironhide and Ratchet put the two Sparklings down on the ground. Halo walked straight up to the laptop and loaded up an empty word document, before typing.

**Is there anything else we need to know?**

The others read the short note. Optimus sighed. "Well, there is one thing. We decided not to tell you before as we believed that you would want a normal life. When we said that the energy from the All Spark just gave you the ability to heal us, we lied. You have the same power that the All Spark had."

Halo was momentarily stunned, before turning back to the laptop. **Thank you for considering what I wanted. But how will this affect me? Apart from the obvious…**

"We do not think that it will. Your body seems to be coping well, like your body copes with your magic." Ratchet said.

**They told you about that, then huh?**

"Yes, they did. We know about the war, and the different factions after you, but we will do everything we can to keep you safe from them." Ironhide said.

Halo sent him a greatful look for the reassurances. It was good to know that someone would be protecting _her_ for a change.

"Now, Barricade tells us that you rescued him, and gave him a second chance, Halo. Is this true? And do you trust him?" Optimus asked.

**Yes and yes.**

"Very well." Optimus said, looking over at the Deceptacon. "Ratchet, continue where Halo left off with repairing Barricade. If Halo trusts him, then that's good enough for me. But a warning, Barricade, if I ever get any indication that you will turn on us, I will rip you apart to protect everyone here."

"I understand, I will not betray your trust, Prime."

"See that you don't."

With that, Ratchet got to work repairing the remaining damage to Barricade.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Ratchet and Halo had managed to finish the repairs to Barricade, and he had shifted out of his Alt mode. After that, he had picked Halo up, and not put her down for several hours, until he was absolutely sure she was alright.<p>

Halo and Draco were getting used to their new selves, and were slowly working their way to talking. The matter wasn't helped by the fact that their mental age kept reverting to that of a toddler every so often. That meant that Halo's first word's as a sparkling had been "papa" when looking straight at Ironhide and then "Daddy" while looking at Barricade. The two Mechs had been stunned at first, but Ironhide had quickly scooped the tiny sparkling up and held her close to his spark. He and Barricade weren't friends, but after that, their fighting died down, as they both agreed it was in the best interests of Halo.

Draco had been slower to speak, but when he had, his first word had been similar to that of Halo's. "Daddy Ratchet!" He called excitedly, while having one of his relapses into infancy, to gain the attention of the medic. Said medic had been over the moon for a sparkling to call him that.

From then on, the two sparklings called the three aforementioned Cybertronian's by what they'd called them the first time they'd spoken. On the third day, they received word that the new base had been set up, and a team of soldiers, now known as the N.E.S.T division had been assigned to the base, along with Lennox and Epps. However, the Cybertronian's were unsure whether they felt it was safe to move Halo to the new base, and out of the wards.

"Look guys, this place is near muggle civilians. Too close to muggle civilians." Remus said. "The others will pick up on the use of magic this close to ordinary civilisation, in fact, they will be looking out for it soon, if they have not done so already. But, Dora and I can put up permanent wards around this new base. And there's the fact that the locator spell doesn't work, if the one they're trying to track is on the move, it can't lock on. How about one of us goes on ahead, and then wards one of the buildings of the new base, so Halo has a place she can stay peacefully until we can ward the whole place?" Remus suggested.

The Autobots, which now included Barricade who had changed the Deceptacon symbol to an Autobot one, all agreed, after a while, that that was probably the best course of action to take.

So, Remus went with Epps and a few other members of the newly formed N.E.S.T team to the new base, to get it ready for Halo. The others remained behind, and Halo and Draco were now trying something new, so it would be easier for them to travel without drawing too much attention. They were trying to shift back to their human forms.

Ratchet had theorised that it was possible for them to change back, and then they could change back and forth at will, like Animagi, but when they reached the end of their first frame to the beginning of their second, he believed that they would no longer be able to change back to humans, which was now considered to be Draco's and Halo's Alt forms.

It took another two days, but then, after working with Tonks and all the Autobots, Draco finally managed to change back, but instead of his silver eyes, his eyes were now the same blue as his optics. Now, only Halo had to accomplish it. It was hard. The energy in her body seemed to _really _like her new form, so she had to really _push_ at the energy to mould it to her will to change back to her human form, but she managed. She managed just before they got the call from base saying that Remus had finished. Wasn't that timing?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review! Thank you to all who have!**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 11

Halo sat in Ironhide's cab, her legs stretched across the seat as she read a book. She had her foci back, courtesy of Hermione, and it was firmly on her wrist, where she was determined it would stay. She was currently reading 'The Art of Wandless' by Idogbe El-Amin. It was a book that Bill had found in Egypt, and had given her, after Draco had given her a foci the Christmas after he discovered she was good at wandless, which had been fifth year. Hermione had brought that book, and a load of others in her bottomless messenger bag which she'd charmed to open only to those who had been authorised.

Halo's posture would seem relaxed to most, but to those that knew her well enough, they would be able to tell that she was in fact tense, and ready for a fight. Every so often, her eyes would move off the page she was reading, and roam the cab, as if expecting an enemy to turn up. Each time, only Ironhide's holoform met her eyes, and she was able to relax for a bit and return to her reading.

"You need to relax, sparkling." Ironhide told her.

"I'll relax when we get to the new base, papa." She said.

He nodded. It was perfectly reasonable for her to be tense. She had three groups out for her blood, and two of them had a very powerful wizard leading them. She couldn't rest until she was in a place where their spells definitely couldn't track her. After all, who would relax, when at least two of her enemies possibly had the power to negate the spells inability to track someone on the move?

The next few hours were spent in silence, until Jazz spoke up over the communications link.

"I'm pulling over at the next possible place for the humans, I'll catch up later."

That brought Halo's attention's to her own needs, while she was now able to change into a Cybertronian, and had all the same needs as them while in that form, she needed the same things any human did while in her human form.

"Papa, I need to stop too."

"Right, you'll be quick though, right?"

"Of course." She said.

Ironhide quickly let the others know that he was pulling over too, so the entire convoy, however strange, were pulling over too. There was no way in hell they were taking any chances when it came to Halo's safety.

They pulled into a service stop, and Halo got out of Ironhide's cab, and closed the door, before heading swiftly into the large building, knowing the others were close behind her.

She had just finished and was heading for the exit, when several _'crack's!'_ sounded around her. Many members of the Order, as well as Dumbledore, were there, and all the civilian's were running for the exits, believing someone had fired gunshots. Halo quickly tapped the communications device, and took of running, using the crowd to her advantage. "Dumbledore and his Order are here!" She said.

"Get back here Halo! Now!" Ironhide ordered.

A spell shot at her, and she threw up a shield. She didn't stop, just kept running, with a shield up, protecting her from spell fire. As she got outside the doors, she was tackled to the ground by someone, her arms were pinned. As she struggled, she caught glimpses of Ironhide, Optimus, Barricade, Jazz, Ratchet and Bumblebee running towards the entrance, out of their Alt modes. Halo struggled to try and get free from the hard grip the man had on her, but nothing she could do was shaking him.

"Easy girlie." The gruff voice of Mad-Eye Moody growled. Something slipped over her head and around her neck. He let go of her, and just as she got off the ground, and began running, hand reaching up to grab what was around her neck to rip it off, she heard Mad-Eye call, "ACTIVATE!" There was a jerk behind her naval and she was portkeyed away.

* * *

><p>Ironhide growled, when he saw Halo disappear. He grabbed up the heavily scarred human and shook him. "Where is she?" He growled.<p>

"You won't get anything out of me." The human growled back.

"We'll see." Ironhide said, tightening his grip slightly, and pulling the man's wand from him, snapping the thin piece of wood easily, before finding another wand up the man's sleeve, he removed that, and then snapped it too. Just then, Fred and George came out, dragging a struggling red head between them. He looked older than the twins, but younger than Bill and Charlie.

"Come on Percy! You have some" Fred started.

"Question's to answer" George continued.

"Brother dear." They finished together.

"Are there any other Order members inside?" Optimus asked.

"I've done a sweep, none of them." Tonks said.

All the others were soon gathered, and Ironhide looked down at the human he was holding. "Even though you may not talk, what do you want to bet that your friend will?"

* * *

><p>Halo watched as Dumbledore entered the room. She was tied to a chair, in a room in Grimmauld Place. She had been taken back to her original universe, and tied to the chair not an hour ago. She narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore. When she got out, he was going to pay. Oh when she got her hands on him, he was going to wish he'd never messed with her life.<p>

"I am sorry Halo, but your cooperation is all for the greater good."

"The greater good of what? Your idea of a perfect little world? You want to know my idea on your greater good, _headmaster_?" She leant towards him, straining against her bonds. When she was close enough, she spat in his face, like she had with Simmons. "You can stuff your greater good up your arse and go throw yourself off a cliff. Because if you don't take me back right now, and let me go, primus help your soul 'cause your worthless aft is gonna be in some deep slag." She said, swearing in the way she'd heard Jazz swear, before he'd been hit around the back of the head by Optimus for swearing around sparklings. She thought she did it pretty well, too.

Dumbledore wiped the spit off his face.

"You don't know what you're dealing with old man. And my papa and daddy aren't going to appreciate you kidnapping me, and neither are any of the others. You have no idea how protective the Autobots are of me."

Dumbledore's eyes were furious, while his face was serene. He raised his wand. "Obliviate!"

* * *

><p>"So, Percy, what information do you have on where the old goat's taken Halo?" Charlie asked his brother.<p>

"N-not telling." Percy stuttered. He was tied up to a chair in the new base. Moody was in another room.

"Well, I'll just have to give you to Ironhide then." He said.

"They took her to Order Headquarters!" Percy said. "Please don't give me to that thing."

"Oh, I don't know Percy… You see, he and the others treat Halo like she's one of their own, well, she _is_ one of their own. And Ironhide and Barricade are the most protective of her. They view her like a daughter, or a sparkling, if you will, and you know how bad parents can be when their child is threatened. I'm going to need some more information."

"Like what?"

"I thought you'd side with the ministry. Why Dumbledore?"

"He's going to use her to end the war, and then her fortunes can make our family rich. Think about it Charlie, we can have the money our family deserves."

Charlie shook his head. "That's not a reason. That's greed. Have you ever thought that she might just want what we already have?"

"And what can we have that she doesn't?" Percy sneered.

"A Family." Bill said. "Now, what do you know about Dumbledore's plans to do with Halo? And make sure your info's real, and good. Otherwise, well, a couple of angry Cybertronian's are waiting."

"Well, he was planning on Obliviating her to where she only remembers up to the first trip she made into Diagon Alley."

"Shit." Charlie swore, heading for the door. He entered the main hanger of this building and hurried to the others, just as Bill appeared. Bill had left, to request a favour from the goblins.

"What did Prissy Percy tell you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh he sang like a bird." Charlie said. "He said they've taken her back to headquarters. They're planning on Obliviating her, up to her first trip to Diagon Alley."

"What does that mean?" Ironhide asked.

"It means they're going to wipe her memory. She won't remember anything after her eleventh birthday." Hermione said. "We have to get to her!"

"Then it's a good thing that the goblins decided to give me what I asked for." Bill asked, holding up a large bag, stilling the Autobots from doing anything, wondering what he had. "In the bag, there are portkey's, one for each of us, and each of them with enough power to transport an Autobot. When we get to the veil room, we activate the portkey's and they'll take us to a secured location, where we can plan accordingly."

"Good." Optimus said. "Let's go."

Bill handed out portkey's and the others started casting spells on themselves and the Autobots. Just before they all disappeared to the world where magic existed, Ironhide saw four N.E.S.T operatives leading away Percy and Moody, to a prison somewhere in the states. "Man, they are going to love you in the showers." One of them said to Percy. Then, the Autobots, wizards and witches, Sam, Mikayla, Lennox and Epps were pulled to another universe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 12

Halo looked round at her strange surroundings. The room was dark, and musty, with only an old bed, with a thin mattress pushed to one side and a mirror. She had received a hell of a shock when she'd looked at herself in the mirror. She was older. How was she older? She looked to be sixteen now. Last time she checked, she had just turned eleven. Hadn't she?

Halo sat down heavily on the bed. What the hell was going on? How was she here and what was she missing? How many years had actually gone by since Hagrid had taken her to Diagon for the first time? She heard the sounds of footsteps and walked to the door, and pressed her ear against it, and heard the sound of voices.

"But mum, we've been waiting since first year! Why can't we have the rest of her fortune now?" A boy's whiny voice asked.

"Because, Ronniekins, Professor Dumbledore has to make it look like the order rescued her from Voldemort, and then she'll do anything for us, and the love potions can be slipped to her. We can't get her money unless it's legalised. The goblins won't let us near it." A woman's simpering voice (which reminded her of her Aunt speaking to Dudley) replied. "Now, shh, she may wake up and hear us." The voices faded, as they walked away.

Halo walked to the bed, and sat down to think over what she'd heard. They'd mentioned Dumbledore. Wasn't he the headmaster of Hogwarts? Hadn't Hagrid spoken highly of him, even defended him by giving Dudley a pigs tail? So why was such a great man planning on using her?

The door opened, and in stepped the strangest thing Halo had ever seen. It was short, with wrinkled skin, a large nose and big ears.

"Mistress is in need of Kreacher?" It asked, in an old, croaky voice.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched as Remus came out of headquarters, and headed into the park. He quickly found her.<p>

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"They're in an uproar. Halo's disappeared. I need you to track her, and then contact me and the others. You remember how to send a patronus message, right?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded, before performing her version of the tracking spell, and apperating, like Fred had taught her.

* * *

><p>Ironhide paced angrily in the warehouse. They should be out there already. They should be doing something to get Halo back. He was just about to head out, no matter what Optimus said, when the sound of apparition reached his ears. He looked and saw Remus enter the warehouse.<p>

"Well?" Optimus asked.

"She's gotten out, somehow. Hermione's on her now. The whole Order is up in arms, wondering how she escaped, but I seem to be the only one who noticed that Kreacher, the Black family house elf is missing too."

"But, Kreacher helped the Death Eaters set up the trap at the Ministry!" Tonks said.

"House elves can't deliberately harm their masters or mistresses. When Kreacher told Halo Sirius had been taken, Halo hadn't inherited the Black family estate from Sirius, but now, Kreacher is her elf. And he cant deliberately hurt her. Now, he's no fan of the order. If she was out in the open then…"

"Anyone could find her, but it could also be helping her." Bill said.

"While putting a spanner in the Orders works." Charlie added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ironhide asked. "Let's go find her."

"Hermione will send a message back with her location." Remus said. "Just be patient."

"Don't tell me to be patient!" Barricade said. "My sparkling's out there, in danger, and you're telling me to be patient?"

Just as the ex-Deceptacon began stalking towards Remus, a silver otter appeared in the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Halo looked around at the rubbish tip, and her nose wrinkled. "Where are we?" She asked Kreacher.<p>

"The tip, nearest your old muggle home, Mistress."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because, when your godfather, my last Master, died, he left everything to you, including me, his house elf." Kreacher explained. "I know that the old wizard wiped your memories, but Kreacher knows a spell that will help you unlock them."

"Can you do that for me please, Kreacher?" She asked, kneeling down.

"The memories won't come for several hours, and neither will they come out in order, but slowly, they will come. They'll just need triggers. But after I cast the spell, it will take several hours."

"Please Kreacher, do the spell."

The old elf nodded, and clicked his fingers. Anything to stop the annoying old goat. Luckily, the spell would work, because she seemed to be something other than human now. And she wanted to go back to that other universe; with her there, he could go to Mistress LeStrange.

Halo's eyes closed, and she felt something wash over her. When the sensation faded, it felt like there was something chipping away at a barrier of sorts. She sat back on her heels and looked at Kreacher. "Thank you Kreacher." She said.

"Kreacher must go now, Mistress, before Order peoples find out he's gone, and know he's helping you." With a _'pop!'_ the elf disappeared. Halo stood. She had to find somewhere to stay for the night, and she most certainly wasn't going back to the Dursley's. She began walking through the piles of rubbish, looking for somewhere to stay, at least for the night, when she heard several sounds that reminded her of gunshots. She ducked behind a large pile of rubbish, and held her breath.

"Spread out! Find her!" A deep voice said. "We may need to Obliviate her again."

"Err, Kingsley?"

"What is it, Arthur?"

"I know I love Muggle gadgets, but I've never heard or seen anything like tha-" The man was cut off by a large explosion, and Halo looked up and could see several robotic giants. She heard shouts from people, and saw several gets of light, magic, she guessed, shot at the robots. Seeing her chance, Halo ran for it.

* * *

><p>The moment the portkey's deposited them, Ironhide's Optics zeroed in on the wizards that were swarming the area. Some of them he'd caught brief glimpses of back at the service station. He loaded up one of his canons, and fired, not caring that they didn't harm human's, only caring that these human's wanted his sparkling dead. It was a testament to just how precious Halo was to them that Optimus didn't reprimand him. In fact, he had his own weapons out, ready to fire.<p>

Halo's friends were already casting curses and hexes at the order too, not caring that some there were either members of their family, or old friends. All they cared about was getting to Halo. She was here somewhere, so they had to find her first. But Ironhide was also determined to take out the threat to his sparkling. So, he loaded up his canons and fired.

* * *

><p>Halo was running, trying to get as far from the sounds of fighting as possible. She was running out of breath quickly though. Some kind of spell had come out at her, and she raised her hand instinctively, and some sort of shield protected her, reflecting the spell. She just kept running. Something caught her leg, tearing into the jeans she was wearing, and her leg, and she fell over. She looked round to se a long, jagged piece of metal. She hurriedly set to work, unhooking her jeans. Just as she got free, a giant black and silver metal hand wrapped round her, and picked her up. Panicking, she started to struggle, only to be brought close to the chest of the giant robot.<p>

"Calm, sparkling, I'm not going to hurt you." A deep voice said.

Halo looked up and her eyes met concerned blue optics. She gasped and brought her hands up to her head as a memory hit her. She thought Kreacher had said it would take hours. She remembered this robot, Autobot, holding her close, promising to protect her. She saw herself, as a robot, but still her same height, calling the Autobot Papa, and another one daddy.

"What's wrong, Halo?" he asked.

"I- I think I just remembered something."

"Well, that's good, what did you remember?"

"You saying you'd protect me, and then me, as a smaller Autobot calling you Papa and another daddy."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you remember me, sparkling." He turned, suddenly, and Looked down at the ground, so did Halo. She saw an old man, with a long white beard before her Papa's (she found she had no trouble calling him that, it sounded right) hand covered her from view, forming a barrier that kept her against his chest, and kept her from seeing anything, and anything from seeing her. But she could hear.

"I do not believe you understand the consequences of what you're doing, giant." The voice of the old man said.

"I know exactly what I am doing. I am protecting my sparkling from harm." Ironhide informed the human, already with a good idea of who the human was. "But do you?"

"Of course I do. All I do is for the purpose of the greater good. Avada Kedavra!" The green light shot at Ironhide, and bounced harmlessly off his chest plates.

"Was that supposed to tickle?" Ironhide asked. "You will no longer harm my sparkling, Dumbledore." He kicked, and sent the old man flying into a pile of rubbish. He promptly rolled down the pile of rubbish, to the floor. The old man lay there, coughing up blood. Ironhide saw Ratchet approach.

"Ratchet, I think he's dying." Ironhide pointed to the old wizard.

Ratchet scanned him. "He's bleeding internally. He'll die. Very painfully too. What did you do?"

"Kicked him." Ironhide said simply.

Other humans from the order were running towards them, wands drawn. Ironhide loaded the cannon on his free arm, and fired, effectively blowing them away, all the while, leaving no gap for any spells to get through to Halo.

"Do you have her Ironhide?" He heard Barricade call.

"I have her. She remembers us two, Barricade. Just." Ironhide turned his attention to the dying old man, just in time to see Ratchet scan him again, and the old man's eye's closed.

"I've put him into a coma, he'll last longer, but won't survive. You'd best get her back to the warehouse." Ratchet said, picking the old man up. "I'll examine her there."

Ironhide said nothing, he just activated the portkey, happy to see Ratchets vindictive streak come out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I'm not rolling in money, so I definitely do not own Transformers or HP.

Chapter 13

Halo watched from her elevated position being held by her papa as people appeared, a mix of Autobot's and humans. She only recognised one other, and that was her daddy. She had no idea why she called the two Autobots by those names; she just knew that it felt right calling them that.

One of the Autobots, the green and red one, held the old man, Dumbledore. He was unconscious.

"Ratchet, why did you bring him here?" The largest Autobot questioned.

"I don't know the extents of wizarding abilities to heal others, Optimus. They'd do anything to heal this one, and then he'll try and get Halo again. So, I brought him here to make sure that he didn't heal."

The large one, Optimus sighed. "Very well. What happened to him anyway?"

"Ironhide kicked him into a rubbish pile." Ratchet laughed, as he put the old man on a crate before approaching Ironhide and Halo. He ran a quick scan over Halo, and nodded. "Nothing more than a gash in the leg. Her memories seem to be returning on their own, but I'll scan you regularly, just to make sure you are alright." He said.

"We should probably head back to our Universe." Optimus said. "The others at Base will begin to wonder what's taking so long. Bill, you can get us back there, minutes after we left?"

"Of course." The curse breaker said, nodding.

"Good."

"Hand over your portkey's then," Another red haired wizard said. "We need to set them for the veil room."

Each of the Autobots handed over a piece of metal each, and soon had them back.

"Ironhide, I'm going to have to ask you to put Halo down so I can perform the spell on her. Best do it here, than in the Ministry where we could come under spell fire." The second red head said.

"Of course, Charlie." Ironhide said to the red head, as he placed Halo on the ground.

Charlie smiled reassuringly at her as he waved his wand over her, and muttered an incantation. As soon as he was done, he moved onto Ironhide, and Halo saw the other's in the room working on the other Autobots, so the job was quickly done.

"Now all we have to do is throw ourselves through the veil." Charlie said.

"The goblins said they'd take care of certain things that held Voldemort to this world, whatever that meant." Bill said. "They said the next time he turns up though, every shot will count."

"Tie him to this world?" A silver Autobot asked. "I thought he could travel between worlds. Like everyone else."

"Life!" A brown haired girl said, slapping her hand to her forehead. There were things stopping him from dying, that's what they're taking care of!"

Halo frowned in confusion as they talked.

"How about we solve this problem later, when Halo has her memories back?" One of the twins asked.

"Yeah, poor girl's looking confused." The other said.

Ironhide picked Halo up again. "Let's just go, I'm itching to get back to where we're supposed to be. And somewhere that's more defendable than this place."

The others quickly agreed, and Ironhide loaded one of his cannons, just in case, and activated his portkey's along with the others, Ratchet having picked up the painfully dying Dumbledore.

When they landed in the veil room, there were several Aurors waiting. Weapons and wands were immediately raised, but the stern woman with the monocle just raised her hands in a placating gesture. The man beside her reminded Halo of a lion, and he looked ready for a fight, but made no move to attack.

"We aren't here to fight you." The woman said.

"Madam Bones?" The woman with pink hair, that was helping Halo, asked.

"Auror Tonks. It's good to see you again, but it will be a shame to loose one of our best Aurors."

"Huh?"

"I know where your loyalties lay, Tonks." Madam Bones said. "And I know that you, as well as Mr Lupin here, have both had enough with the idiocies of our world. I know you're planning on not coming back through that veil if you don't have to. You'll happily stay in that other universe."

"Yes, you're right." Lupin said.

"That's exactly what we're planning." Tonks agreed.

"We're just here to give you the time you need. If anyone comes, and tries to stop you all getting though, we'll watch your backs."

"But why?" Tonks asked.

"Because it's about bloody time our people learned to think for themselves and get off their own lazy arses instead of hoping for a child to save them." The lion-like man said. "And that's exactly what Miss Potter is. A child. She's gone through more than most adults have. All of us here agree that it's time for her to have her own life, and for the rest of us to take up the fight, like we should have from the start."

Halo was surprised. They were trying to help her?

"Madam Bones! Head Auror Scrimigor, the Minister is sending down a team of Aurors now. They know they've arrived." A man said, approaching.

"Go, now, we'll cover your backs, if it comes to it, and if not, tell them you had gone before we got here, go." Madam Bones said.

"Thank you." Optimus said to her and Scrimigor.

"No problem." Madam Bones said.

"You'd best go now." Scrimigor said.

Optimus gestured to Ironhide, who stepped through the Veil with Halo, and Halo felt a sensation of nothingness wash over her. It was extremely cold, and dark, and she couldn't feel Ironhide holding her, just the cold. Just as she was about to panic, the cold abated, and the sensations of feeling, hearing and sight appeared again, relieving her.

She looked round to see that she was in a large hanger, and saw men in military uniforms hurrying round, performing tasks. Out side, she saw a car driving off, and one of the passengers looked like he could be related to Bill, Charlie and the twins.

Soon, the others were all appearing too, and as each one appeared it seemed as if the air tore around them, before sealing back up.

"Anything happen?" Ironhide asked.

"The other Aurors turned up, just as you stepped through the veil." Optimus said. "But the others stopped them from advancing, as promised, giving us time to step through."

"Oh I hope they'll be alright." Tonks said. "Madam Bones and Scrimigor are good people."

"I'm sure they will be fine." Lupin said, assuring her. "You know that the both of them are brilliant with a wand in their hand, and are still good without one. I'm sure they'll get out alright. They didn't get their positions on bribes, but skills."

Tonks nodded. "You're right, of course." She said. "You always are."

"There's a reason James and Sirius called me the brains of the Marauders." He said, smiling.

"What now?" Halo asked.

"Now, we wait for your memories to come back, and for you to get them all in order, and we'll take it from there." Optimus said.

Ratchet scanned her again. "Your memories should all come back over night, by the rate the blocks seem to be coming down at. Then all you'll have to do is sort through them, and get them in order."

"It's that simple?" Halo asked.

"Halo, no offence, but nothing with you is that simple." The handsome blonde haired, aristocratic boy around her age said.

"Maybe she'll be lucky this time, Draco." The dark haired boy said.

Halo got the feeling that the blonde was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

Chapter 14

Halo groaned as she woke up with a splitting headache. She put a hand on her head, and tried to open her eyes only to find that the light hurt them, and made her headache worse.

"Ugh." She groaned, as she rolled over, trying to bury her face on the mattress she was lying on, only for her stomach to drop as she fell off the bed. She opened her eyes to see that she was in the back seat of a pick up truck's cab- Ironhide's cab, she remembered.

"Are you alright, sparkling?" Ironhide asked her.

"Fine." She groaned, as she closed her eyes again. "Just a headache, papa. I don't remember going to sleep."

"That would be partially my fault." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed determined not to go to sleep. So, I had Epps slip you a sedative in your drink."

Halo just groaned. That was probably why she felt so bad. "Next time, make it a mild one if you're going to do it again. But please don't do it again. Or I will ask Fred and George for help getting my own back. I have a thumping headache. Probably my first bloody hangover and I didn't even get drunk!"

"Think of it as a delayed hangover from Prom." Ironhide told her, chuckling. "Bumblebee told us how drunk you all were. So drunk that had he been a normal car it would have crashed."

"Sweet Merlin that feels like an age ago. And that was all Sam's fault." She said, as she pulled herself up, and slowly let her eyes open, adjusting to the light. When she had opened her eyes fully, the headache had subsided somewhat. "Now, I'm going to find someone with a bloody good painkiller, a strong cup of tea, and then I'm going to un-jumble my memories, because nothing is in any semblance of order. It's all there, but not in the right pattern."

Ironhide opened his cab door, and Halo pulled herself out. When she was standing on her own two feet, the world span for a moment, and she had to wait for the world to spin, as she leant on Ironhide for support. When she was standing on her own, Ironhide switched from his alt mode.

Halo then set off towards where she remembered Fig, she thought his name was, saying where the Medical Bay had been set up, and it would be equipped to deal with both humans and Cybertronian's. When there, the two saw that Ratchet was already there, getting things sorted out to suit him.

"Morning." He said, without looking up.

"Morning Ratchet. Any idea where they keep the pain meds for humans?"

"That cupboard there, third shelf." Ratchet pointed.

"Thanks." Halo said. She looked through the several boxes of painkillers, and grabbed the Ibuprofen, taking two, and swallowing them dry. She was about to leave when Ratchet said;

"Where do you think you're going?"

Halo looked up at Ironhide, silently begging for his help getting away. He just shook his head, she was on her own. "To go sort my memories out?"

"Not yet. I need to check you over again. Just to make sure that nothing is wrong."

"I'm fine!"

"Then why are you taking painkillers?"

"To counter the hangover like effects of the sedative I was slipped." She tried to slip out the door, but Ironhide picked her up, and put her on the large metal examination table that could easily accommodate Optimus. "Papa!" She complained. "You're supposed to help me!"

"I am. If something was wrong, it would be better to catch it now."

"I'm sure something would have shown up yesterday in the multiple scans preformed." She grumbled. "Even in this universe I can't escape healers."

Ironhide and Ratchet laughed, and Ratchet began running scans. "All memories seem to be there, none of the block is present, but you need to put your memories in order."

"See, all fine! Sweet Merlin you're as bad as Pomfrey!" Halo said, getting down. She really was getting frustrated with being examined.

"I'll continue to fuss until I know for certain there are no lasting effects after what happened." Ratchet said, grinning. "You can go now, but I'll want to see you later for another check up."

Halo rolled her eyes and was about to jump from the table, but noticed the height she was from the ground. "Ah. May need a bit of help." She said. If she jumped, she knew she'd break a bone, and then she'd never get out of the Med Bay until the bone healed.

Ironhide held out a hand and she stepped on to it, and he lowered her to the floor. She hurried from the Med Bay, muttering about manic doctors and healers all conspiring against her.

"'Alo!" She heard someone call. She looked up and saw Fleur.

"Oh, hey Fleur." She said.

"'Ow are your memories?"

"All there, just muddled."

"I think I know how I can help you with that." Fleur said, hooking her arm with Halo's.

"How?"

"Meditation. A clear mind helps you to organise. My mother taught me and Gabrielle. I can teach you, if you want?"

"I'd appreciate that, Fleur. Thanks. I really didn't know where to start."

"Let's go outside then. Fresh air is usually the best thing for meditating."

Ironhide followed the two outside, but stopped a distance away from where they stopped, to give them space. He saw Fleur talking Halo through it, as Barricade approached him.

"How is she?"

"She's fine apparently. Her memories are just a bit muddled. She had a headache, but took a few painkillers. Ratchet wants to perform another check up later, but I think that she's getting very fed up with all these scans."

"I bet she is." Barricade laughed. "But it's best we make sure that she's fine. I checked on Dumbledore, he's getting closer to death. I ran as many scans as I could, his pain increases as he nears death."

"Good. He hurt her beyond belief. He's one of the two main reasons that Halo's life has been mostly awful."

"I agree. But he won't bother her anymore. His order on the other hand…"

"I don't know how big the Order was, but there were quite a few at the tip yesterday, and we took most of who were there out." Ironhide said. "I doubt we'll be seeing much more of them. But the other two groups will still be out there."

"Yes. Voldemort and the Ministry, minus a handful." Barricade noted. "When they come along, we'll just do the same as what we did to the Order."

"Count on it. I won't let anymore harm come to her."

"Neither will I." Barricade agreed with him, before they both turned their attention back to the sparkling they'd adopted, and the part Veela who was attempting to help her.

* * *

><p>Halo was desperately trying to put things back into order, but her memories after her eleventh birthday were like books from five and a half full book cases that had been strewn all over the room, their pages torn out, and thrown everywhere. The meditative techniques helped a little, but not much. It was frustrating. That frustration broke her out of her meditative state and she frowned.<p>

"What ees wrong, 'Alo?" Fleur asked.

"It's not helping all that much." Halo admitted to the older witch.

Fleur thought for a moment, before clicking her fingers. "Try it when you shift! You said that everything was clearer when you were a sparkling."

Halo nodded. Fleur was right. Everything was clearer for her as a sparkling, so she closed her eyes and changed, finding it far easier than changing from a sparkling to a human. When she had completed the change, Halo closed her optics, and began to meditate again, and began sorting through her hectic memories. First, she sorted the memories into year groups, and then into months, then weeks and finally days. It took her a while, but soon, everything was done. Halo opened her eyes to see that the sun had reached its highest point. It was noon!

"Fleur, I'm done." She said.

The part Veela snapped out of her meditation and smiled at her. "Well, that's good. Everything's in order?"

"Perfect order." Halo said. "Thanks for your help." She said, standing, she noticed Fleur's eyes were focused on something behind her. "What is it?"

"'Alo, your form has changed slightly."

"How so?"

"Wings."

Halo looked over her shoulder, and saw, that her sparkling form had now developed wings.

She reached up, and touched them, and they snapped down, into her back. She willed her wings back out and they appeared again. Her eyes immediately sought out Ironhide, and saw both him and Barricade quickly approaching them.

Barricade scooped her up, and stroked a finger across her wing span. "So these were the patterns on your back."

"There were patterns, daddy?" Halo asked.

"Yes, there were. Close your wings up for me, sparkling."

She willed her wings to close up and felt Barricade trace something on her back. "There's the patterns. You're a seeker."

"I knew that. It's the position I played on the Quidditch team since first year. What's that got to do with my wings?"

"The term means something different to us, Halo." Ironhide said. "It mean's you're a flyer."

"Oh." She said. "So, I won't change into a car?"

"No, those are grounders." Ironhide chuckled. "But you're definitely a seeker. The only thing is, they fly in trines. And all the other Seeker's are Deceptacon's."

"I'm used to being the only Seeker on a team. That's how it's played in Quidditch. So the others fly in threes? I'm used to flying solo."

"Well, that's a good way to look at it sparkling. We should probably find the others, and tell them." Barricade said.

Ironhide nodded, and Barricade moved Halo to his shoulder. Ironhide offered Fleur his hand, and she stepped on, and allowed herself to be deposited on Ironhide's shoulder. The two bots walked to the main hanger, where they were met by Jazz, who was frowning.

"What's up Jazz?" Ironhide asked.

"There's a diplomat here. Name of Galloway." Jazz said. "And he doesn't like us one bit."

"Right." Ironhide said nodding. "Make sure Halo's not let out of any of our sights while he's here. One of us watches her the whole time." He said.

"I can protect myself, you know." Halo said.

"Yeah, but we don't know this guy." Ironhide said. "I'm not willing to take any chances."

"Neither am I." Barricade said. "Can we avoid him?"

Jazz shook his head. "Optimus wants us all there."

"Then he's going to see Halo."

"He already knows we have two sparklings, and he's already seen Draco. He turned into his sparkling self just before the guy arrived."

"How did he react?" Ironhide asked, as they headed for the main meeting room.

"He looked at him like he was a piece of meet man. I think he wants to use Draco as an experiment."

Both Barricade and Ironhide stopped.

"And we're supposed to let this human near Halo?" Barricade asked.

"Near, yes. Near enough to touch, no." Jazz said. "But he aint leaving till he's met everyone."

Barricade picked Halo off his shoulder, and held her against his chest plates, his hand acting as a shield, and they set off again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please let me know!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N**: I borrowed the idea for the **second** prank from _DarkLadyIreth_'s fic, 'Magic and Metal', which is under _Hideout Writer_ who is keeping it warm for her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 15

Halo definitely did not like Galloway. He was rude to the others, he acted like he was better than them, like Lucius Malfoy did, he despised her family and he looked at her and Draco like he wanted to experiment on them. Which he did. No, she definitely did not like Galloway. In fact, she despised him. Her first meeting with the man hadn't gone well. He'd not disguised the fact that he'd seen her and Draco as experiments, and that had led to many threats of violence from both the Autobots and the human's who had their weapon's pointed at the man, who didn't take it well. He threatened to have the Autobots thrown off the planet, and the N.E.S.T team disbanded, and the soldiers dishonourably discharged. Though, Remus had managed to get everyone to cool down, thankfully. Halo was sure that when he meant that the Autobot's would be chucked off the planet, he didn't mean Halo and Draco as well. They had been so concerned over what he could be planning, none of them had told him what Halo and Draco had been called. Instead, Optimus told him that the two were still to receive designations, as they were still young, and hadn't received a name.

The day after Galloway's arrival, Dumbledore died, and some of the soldiers buried him far away from the base, in an unmarked grave. They would see no more trouble from that old coot. But it did seem they had traded one evil in for another, when Halo considered Galloway. She never changed back to human though. And she had no intention to either, while he was on base. That was, until she decided to mess with his head.

Halo quickly passed her plan along to the others on base, so they'd go with it, and then, she changed in one of the camera blind spots, before throwing her invisibility cloak over herself, and hurrying to another blind spot, where she took her cloak off, and stuffed it into one of her pockets. She then set off to find Galloway. When she spotted him, he was talking to Lennox. He caught sight of her and she waved.

"Who is that? She can't be authorised personnel, who is she?" Galloway asked.

"Who?" Lennox asked.

"That girl!" Galloway said.

"I don't see a girl, sir." Lennox said, and he made a show of scanning the area. "Well, there's Tonks over there." He pointed, in the other direction.

"Not her, I've met her, _her_. The girl with the black hair, and green eyes!"

"I don't see a girl like that sir, honestly." Lennox said.

Galloway charged towards Halo, determined to prove that she actually existed. Halo ducked round a corner, and pulled out her cloak, throwing it back on. When Galloway came round the corner, she had to clap her hand over her mouth, to stop herself from laughing. Lennox came round after him.

"She's gone." Galloway said.

"There was never anyone there, sir, perhaps, you should go lay down for a while?" Lennox asked, acting concerned.

Galloway eyed the area warily, before nodding. "Yeah, yeah I think I will." And with that, he walked off. Will flashed her a thumbs up, and walked away after him. Halo did the same thing seven more times, when different people were around, until he had a break down, and she thought that was the last they had seen of the man, but it wasn't to be.

* * *

><p>The others had gone to a meeting one afternoon, that Halo hadn't wanted to go to, so she had been able to pass it off- she was supposed to be an infant after all, and infants didn't go to meetings like that, it helped that she did have the mentality of an infant a lot of the time now though. So, she hadn't gone to the meeting. Draco had, he didn't mind them for some strange reason. But the others had left her with paints to have fun, and she was currently painting a wall of the Rec room. She was meant to be painting the canvases provided for her, but like any infant, the best canvas was the walls.<p>

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a snide voice asked. "One of the un-named sparklings."

Halo looked round, and saw Galloway. She frowned. She thought he'd left the base for good after he breakdown she'd caused.

"You've been painting on the walls? That's probably going to get you into trouble with the others. That is, if you were here to be in trouble. By the time they find your art work, you'll be in a lab somewhere." He smiled viciously.

Halo smirked evilly, and twirled the paintbrush in her hand. There was a reason no one should mess with a second generation Marauder- or Maraudette, in her case, she reasoned. She waved her hand at him, and he was floating in mid air, and then she got to work.

The others were heading for the Rec room, Defense Secretary Keller with them, and just as they reached it, they heard angered shouts.

"You put me down this instant! I swear you are going to be in so much trouble for this you little freak!"

They entered the room, to see Galloway suspended in the air, covered in paint, and only wearing a pair of briefs and a vest. He was covered in paint of many different colours, but on his back, written in neon green, which the wizards and witches claimed they had only ever seen on Dumbledore, were the word's 'I'm a' and then, on his neon purple, again only ever seen on Dumbledore, briefs, were the words 'Macho Man'.

Unable to contain himself, Bumblebee began blaring the song 'Macho Man' and everyone began laughing at Galloway's misfortune at the hands of Halo. Galloway saw the others, and realised his humiliation, but that just caused his anger to rocket to new heights.

"That's it; you'll all be off the planet for this! But not her she can stay so we can use her for spare parts when we have all the information we can get from her!" He growled as Halo put him down.

"No such thing will happen, Galloway!" Keller roared. "If anyone should be locked up, it should be you!" What followed next was a very long lecture for Galloway, which ended in him loosing his job in such a way that he would never, ever, get any job in politics again, and only the lowest paying, dirtiest jobs would probably ever higher him. His career was over, and he was escorted from the base, rather roughly and told never to come near it ever again. However, before he left, he turned round, and Halo changed back to human, smiled and waved. He pointed, and mouthed word's that wouldn't come out, and he reminded her of Marv, from Home Alone two, when Kevin was throwing bricks down from the roof, and Marv was trying to warn Harry. When he was gone, she changed back to being a sparkling. She knew he was heading for another break down, and this one would be bigger.

"Oh man, someone tell me that was recorded!" Fred said.

"Oh definitely." Jazz said, tapping his helm. "I got the whole thing!"

"I'm pretty sure that the president would do anything, so long as he was provided with a copy of that recording, and on that matter, so would I." Keller said to Jazz.

"I'll get right on it." Jazz said.

"Oh man, I wish that could be uploaded to YouTube." Sam said.

"That would be great." Mikayla agreed.

Halo walked over to Ironhide, and held out her arms for him to pick her up, which he did. "He's lucky I didn't blast him apart." Ironhide said, stroking Halo's back, but still laughing.

"I wouldn't have blamed you." Keller said. "Sometimes I want to shoot the man myself. But something tells me he wont need a job, he'll be going straight into a psychiatric ward because of Halo."

"Oh he definitely looked like he was heading there." Epps said, chuckling. "I am going to remember this for the rest of my life."

"You can tell she's a Marauder." Remus said, smiling up at Halo.

"Now all she needs is the nickname." Fred said.

"Yes, but what?"

"This is going to take some time."

"Do I have to?" Halo asked, dreading what those two could come up with.

"Well, if we came up with a new designation for you, it would be the one we could give to other human's that meet us that are like Galloway." Ironhide said.

"Fine, but I dread to think what those two will come up with." Halo said.

"We'll think of something you like." Barricade said, running a finger over her head, soothingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW! And, once again, I dont take credit for the idea of the second prank, the first one was mine however. So, please tell me what you think in a review.**


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 16

"Inferno?" Ratchet suggested.

"No." Halo said, shaking her head.

"Steelwing?" Jazz tried.

"No."

"Redwing?" Optimus suggested.

It was again discarded. They were looking for names, and had been for hours. So far, they were unsuccessful.

"Lightningjet?" George asked.

"Definite no." Halo said.

"Lightningwing?" Fred asked.

"Nothing to do with the slagging scar!" Halo said, in exasperation.

"Watch your language, sparkling." Ironhide reprimanded. "Where did you learn language like that anyway?"

Halo pointed at Jazz who 'eeped' and ran from the room, before any of the other bots had the chance to load up their weapons and use him for target practice.

"Sorry Papa. But I did put it to good use at one point."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I told Dumbledore, and I quote, 'if you don't take me back right now, and let me go, primus help your soul 'cause your worthless aft is gonna be in some deep slag.' He obliviated me almost straight after that, but at least I got a few good words in at him."

"You certainly did that." Barricade laughed. "Bladesinger?"

"Better, but it's not quite there yet." Halo said.

"Well, you're a seeker, how about Bladewing?" Ironhide suggested.

"Bladewing." Halo said, testing it out, before nodding. "I like it."

"Bladewing it is. Now, how about you, Draco?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know." He said, shrugging.

"How about…" Fred began, a mischievous look on his and George's faces.

"Ferret?" George asked.

"Oh would you let that drop?" Draco asked.

"Oh, come on, you made a cute ferret." Fred said.

"Are we missing something here?" Ratchet asked.

"In our forth year, we decided that it would be best if Halo and Draco had a few more… violent, confrontations, we rehearsed them all, but a stop was put to them, when Draco sent a spell at Halo's back, which she'd purposefully turned to him. We hadn't factored in Professor Moody, or at least, the Death Eater disguised as Moody, turning up. For 'unfair sportsmanship' he turned Draco into a ferret, and bounced him up and down in the air."

That sent everyone, bar Draco, into howls of laughter. "It's not funny guys." He said.

"Oh it is." Halo said. "It was hilarious. Now, about your new name?"

"Dragonrage?" Hermione suggested. "It's highly possible that you're a Seeker too, you've got simmilar patterns on your back to Halo, and dragon's fly."

"Nah, already have dragon in my name. And, even if I am a Seeker, I don't mind not having something to do with flight in my name."

"Snakestrike?" Bumblebee suggested.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, that's definitely cool. I can live with that."

"Bladewing and Snakestrike." Optimus said. "They seem fitting."

"Then from now on, everyone may as well call us by those names, so there's no slip ups later on." Halo said. "Or at least, call me by my new name." She said.

Everyone understood why she wanted to go by her knew name. It was another step, in leaving behind her old life.

Barricade picked her up, and stroked her back, causing her optics to close. He laughed lightly at her reaction, but Bladewing didn't care. In her old life, she'd been seriously touch deprived, at least, when it came to good, caring touches at least. But now, she had a family of her own, and that was all that mattered. She felt the warmth of her daddy's spark, curled up, and slipped into a deep recharge.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix looked over the bodies, and nodded in satisfaction. They were suitably mangled and bloody, looks of horror and pain left on their faces, with their blank eyes staring. She held up her wand. "Mosmordre." With that, she and her husband disapparated. A few of these should draw the brat out.<p>

* * *

><p>Madam Amelia Bones smirked at Fudge and Umbridge in satisfaction. She had never really liked either of them. And now, the two were going to pay. They were both chained to chairs in the court room.<p>

Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge, you have both been tried and found guilty of hired assassination on several members of our society, the attempted murder of Halo Lily Potter, torture, conspiracy to commit torture and theft. For your crimes, I sentence the both of you to the Dementors kiss. Aurors, take them away, and see that their sentence is carried out."

The two were dragged away, kicking and screaming. When the doors to the courtroom were closed, Madam Bones turned to face the rest of the Wizingamot. "My department has discovered that Lord Voldemort," she ignored them all flinch, "has gone to the other universe, to track down Halo Lily Potter. I, Head Auror Scrimigor, and several others, will be heading after him. After we leave, the veil is to be destroyed."

"But then you will have no way to return!" Amos Diggory said.

"I know. And I am taking my niece with me. We will not return, the wizarding world needs to think on its own two feet, and maybe us leaving, permanently, will make you all realise that. If not, well, nothing else will." Madam Bones stood. "Good day, Lords and Ladies. And Goodbye." With that, she left the room, and left her colleagues muttering and whispering behind her.

* * *

><p>Starscream was in the air, scouting out the area, looking for weaknesses in the Autobot's defences, when he saw something that stumped his processor. It was so impossible, due to the lack of the All Spark that he had to look twice. Not one, but <em>two<em> sparklings were on the Autobots base. With that, he crashed, and began to plummet towards the ground, because he just couldn't process the existence of _one_ sparkling, let alone _two_!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short! But I wanted to get this chapter out. Thank's to Hideout Writer for the ideas. And please review!**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 17

Bladewing and Snakestrike stared at the crashed Deceptacon, open mouthed. It suddenly rebooted, and his optics opened, and Bladewing recognised him.

"Starscream!" She shrieked, her voice turning into panicked clicks and chirps after that. But it was enough to gain the attention of the other Bots. They all came charging out of the base, weapons ready.

Starscream saw the Autobots with their weapons drawn and the two Sparklings in-between him and them. He misinterpreted what was happening, and the programming that was built into all Seekers flared up, and he jumped in front of the two Sparklings, his own weapons at the ready, to protect the Sparklings from danger, only for something to hit him from behind.

Bladewing and Snakestrike both saw the Deceptacon ready to attack their family, and they both sent wandless blasting hexes at the Con, who was sent flying into the ground, though there were no dents or scratches left in his armour.

Barricade was the first to reach them, and he grabbed hold of his ex-team mate, and picked him up, before slamming him into the ground.

"You were trying to harm my Sparkling?" He growled out.

"You're sparkling? And, weren't you off-lined? And how come you switched sides? And of course I wasn't going to harm them. It goes against a Seeker's programming to harm a sparkling, Barricade."

"What are you doing here, Starscream?" Optimus asked.

"Like I would tell you." Starscream hissed.

Ironhide ripped Starscream from Barricade's clutches, and shook him hard. "You'd do best to answer our questions, Starscream. It may go against your programming to harm Sparklings, but you could still very well be a threat to ours. Bladewing, Snakestrike, get inside."

"Papa, daddy-" Bladewing began.

"No argument's Bladewing." Barricade said.

"Snakestrike, get her inside, now." Ratchet said.

Snakestrike took Bladewing's hand, and pulled her away from the others, back to the hanger's and other various buildings that made up the base. Most of the N.E.S.T Soldiers were already assembled; weapon's at the ready, and Neville, Hermione, Luna, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Fleur, Bill and Charlie were all there, with their wands drawn. A path was made for the two sparklings to get through, and they joined their friends at the back, ready to use magic to defend themselves if needed.

"I want to go out and help, Snakestrike!" Bladewing said.

"They can handle themselves, its only one Deceptacon." Snakestrike replied. "And anyway, you can heal them if something happens to them, but what if something happens to you?"

Bladewing frowned, but nodded.

"Um, guys, look behind us." Hermione said.

The magicals all turned to see the air tear in different places, and people start to appear, the first of them being Madam Bones and Susan Bones. Then came Scrimigor and the other Aurors that had been in the veil room when Bladewing had been amnesiac. There were also civilians.

"How did you land here?" Tonks asked.

"We got a reading from you." Madam Bones said. "And we're here to get rid of Voldemort. And stay."

"You left the wizarding world?" Bladewing asked.

"Um, yes." Madam Bones said. "You are?"

"I'm now known as Bladewing, Madam. But you all knew me by another name."

"How is that possible?" She asked.

Bladewing just grinned. "That's for us to know, and you to find out."

None of them noticed the brash Auror, eager to end the war, bringing down the wards discreetly.

* * *

><p>"My Lord, we have a location." Bellatrix said, kneeling in front of her Master.<p>

"Then we go. This ends tonight- with the death of Halo Potter." Voldemort hissed, his anger flaring. He'd been in a permanent state of anger since his familiar had been found with her head chopped off, but now was his time to really take his anger out on someone.

* * *

><p>Amos Diggory watched as Amelia and others left through the veil. When all of them were through most, with at least one or two others, their families, going with them, Amos nodded to the Unspeakables.<p>

"Do as Madam Bones ordered, destroy it." He said gravely. He hated trapping her in another world, but she had wanted to do this, and the others had been willing to leave their homes behind too. He watched as the Unspeakables fired spells at the Veil, and it collapsed, and was absorbed into the ground, and all that was left was empty air.

There was an upside though. The monster that had killed his son would never bother them again.

* * *

><p>One of the N.E.S.T soldiers that were guarding Keller answered his phone, to see a message, he scanned it, his face grave, before passing it to the Defence Secretary. Keller's eyes were wide as he read it, and then he was solemn.<p>

"I hate messages like this. Sam!" He called, motioning the boy over.

"Yes sir?" Sam asked, jogging over.

Keller placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Son, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Worse than the Deceptacon outside?" Sam asked, his whole body tense.

"I'm afraid so. At 0600 hours, this hologram shot into the air above your house. Inside, the police found your parents. I'm sorry Sam, they've been killed."

"My parent's are dead?" Sam asked, looking at the phone in his hand, and looking at the image of a skull, with a snake coming out of its mouth.

"I am sorry for your loss Sam, but it's true."

Sam read the rest of the message, before anyone could stop him. "The police are saying that there was a projector making the symbol, but there was no projector?" Sam asked. Everyone in ear shot could hear the emotion in his voice.

"Yes." The soldier who had received the message answered.

"Bladewing!" Sam called.

The young Sparkling ran over, leaving the others to deal with the new arrivals.

"What is it Sam?" She asked.

"Do you know this symbol?" Sam asked.

Bladewing took the phone and gasped. "That's the Dark Mark. Voldemort and his Death Eaters cast it over anywhere they killed. But Sam, this house, is yours…"

Sam nodded.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"No." Sam said. "Don't say that."

"No, it is." She wailed. "They want me! So, they killed your parents." She was so distressed, she didn't realise her wails were carrying, and everyone heard.

"Bladewing, it's not your fault. It's that maniac's fault. You can't blame yourself." Sam said, tears spilling over.

"We have incoming!" Lennox cried. "Black funnels of smoke! Just like the Death Eaters apparition!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 18

The Death Eaters and Voldemort all materialised inside the hanger, and fights immediately broke out. There was a hail of gun and spell fire, and the base became a war zone.

The Autobots saw the Death Eaters land, and forgot the Deceptacon, Ironhide throwing him down. At the hanger doors, they saw a man that looked like the older version of Draco, duelling with Bladewing, who was firing every spell she could at the man. None of them fired at this distance, unsure of hitting anyone on their side.

A flash of green came from Malfoy's wand and hit Bladewing in the shoulder, sending her spinning to the ground. She didn't get up.

Ironhide and Barricade howled at the thought that their sparkling was dead, and readied their weapons, but the man was tackled to the ground by the now human Draco.

Draco tackled his biological father to the ground, before standing. Lucius turned round, and his eyes widened.

"Draco?"

"You made your last mistake, Lucius."

"Draco, I am your father!"

"Not anymore." Draco said, and then he turned into Snakestrike. "I wanted you to see who it really was who killed you for killing her." He moved quickly, and was soon behind Lucius, his arm wrapped round the man's neck. He wouldn't kill the man with magic, instead he'd humiliate him, by doing it the muggle way. He yanked his arm, and heard a 'snap!' as Lucius' neck snapped. At the same time, his wings finally snapped open.

Ironhide picked up Bladewing, whose optics were dim. There was no light at all. "No, Bladewing, please wake up."

"Bladewing." Barricade said, bending over the sparkling, but not enough so that Ironhide could not see her. "I can't sense her spark!" His voice was filled with panic and anger.

Just then, Starscream flew into the base. "Which ones do I start killing?"

"The ones in the black robes." Barricade growled, before turning and blasting several Death Eaters to smithereens, his ex-team mate helping.

Ironhide readied all his weapons, and fired at any Death Eaters he could see, not letting go of his sparkling. He refused to believe she had off lined.

* * *

><p>Halo looked around at her surroundings, because she was indeed Halo right now. She seemed to be in a clean and empty Kings Cross station.<p>

"Hey Prongslet." Said a voice she knew well.

Halo turned and saw a grinning Sirius.

"Padfoot!" She said, running to him, and hugging him.

"Hello pup." He said, hugging her back.

"Am I dead?" She asked, after a minute.

"Not quite."

"What do you mean, not quite?"

"Well, do you remember when Voldemort returned?"

"Of course."

"What did he use? And I only need one ingredient."

Halo thought. "My blood."

"Exactly! Got it in one. You have Lily's brains. The night he attacked, when you were one, his soul was so unstable, as he'd torn it many times, and placed pieces in containers to keep him alive, should he be fatally wounded, a piece of his soul broke off, and latched onto you, meaning he couldn't die, until that soul piece was disposed of."

"I had to die?" Halo asked.

"No. The soul piece was destroyed the first time you changed into a sparkling. However, he created another connection between the two of you, the night he returned. By having your blood in him, you can't die so long as he's alive, well, you could choose to die, but you don't have to."

"So, I can go back?"

"Yes." Sirius said, smiling. "Make up your mind quickly, Halo, time is running out. Someone will kill him first, otherwise."

"I'm going back." Halo said. "Tell mum and dad that I love them, and thank you."

"I will, and know they love you too, and are so very proud of you. We all are."

"Bye Sirius." She said, hugging him, one last time.

"Goodbye… Bladewing." He said, hugging her back, before her surroundings faded away.

* * *

><p>Ironhide was firing at Death Eaters mercilessly when he heard it.<p>

"Papa?" The groggy question was quiet, and almost drowned out by the noise, but he heard it.

Ironhide looked down at his sparkling and almost whooped for joy. Her optics were shining with life again.

"Bladewing." He said, holding her close to his spark chamber, hand creating a protective barrier. "You're alive."

"I only went to the cross roads. Sirius was waiting. Told me a few interesting things. But now's not the time to fill you in on that."

"Later." Ironhide agreed. He opened his carrying hold, which he'd had installed at the start of the war to help protect injured Sparklings and get them to safety, and placed Bladewing inside.

"Papa?"

"I'm not taking anymore chances. This is a safe place for you to recharge."

"I need to face Voldemort." She said.

"Don't worry about the Prophecy." Ironhide said.

"That's not why. This started with just me and him, and it'll end that way." Bladewing said. "And then I can leave my old life behind fully."

Ironhide sighed. "Fine. But if I see the killing curse heading for you, I'm stepping in."

"So long as Voldemort's alive, I can come back." She said, as she stepped down on the ground.

Ironhide raised an optic ridge, but said nothing, and let her turn and leave in search of Voldemort, before he began blasting at Death Eaters again, all the while, keeping an eye on her.

"Bladewing hasn't gone off line!" He called to the others. "She's sorting out her problem."

"Well, that's a relief." Jazz said, shooting a Death Eater in the face.

Bladewing ran past Hermione who was fiercely duelling Bellatrix LeStrange, and winning, her optics scanned the fighters, and located Voldemort.

"RIDDLE!" She roared, before feeling the very childish urge to run to her daddy, who was closest, and hide behind him. Shaking her head, she changed to human, just as Voldemorts eyes fixed on her.

Halo stalked towards him. "This is between you and me." She said, when she was within his hearing range.

"You think you can beat me girl?"

"I know I can."

He sneered. "You're nothing but a child. Tonight, the girl who lived will become the girl who died."

Halo arched an eyebrow. She saw Fig not too far off, firing his automatic. Just as Voldemort fired his spell, Halo dodged, pulled Fig's hand gun from its holster, and aimed precisely and shot. The bullet hit Voldemort right between the eyes and he went down.

The Death Eaters were all but decimated by now. A few more well placed shots by Halo and the others, and they were gone. Halo threw the gun to Fig, and transformed into Bladewing, before holding her arms up to Barricade, who picked her up. It was all over. The war was over, and she could begin her new life fully. With that thought, she slipped into a deep recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Sorry if it's not that good, this was typed with a hangover, but i don't think that's much of an excuse now that I think of it. But please review! There's still more to come yet, not much though.**


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 19

"How the hell did they find us?" Lennox asked, turning to Remus. "You said you placed wards up!"

"I did." Remus said. He waved his wand. "The wards are down. I don't know how. I can't understand it. It was as if someone removed them."

Everyone turned to the new arrivals. Madam Bones turned to the others. "Alright, I want to know, if any of you is responsible. And I want to know now."

One auror stepped forward. "I would be responsible, Madam Bones. I just wanted everything over with."

"There are children her! You idiot!" Madam Bones shrieked, her maternal instincts flaring. "And we weren't even prepared! Someone could have died! As it is, we were lucky, I can't see anyone who's dead, but that could still change. But did you not take note of those here that are underage, ones who can't defend themselves? Look at that child there!" Bones pointed to a boy of three. "He doesn't even know what's going on! He's three! THREE! Your actions could have gotten him killed! Had he or anyone else died, it would have been because of you. How irresponsible are you?" She carried on yelling at the Auror for a full thirty minutes, everyone else watching in stunned silence as she berated the Auror for recklessness and irresponsibility.

When she was finished, the Autobots finally remembered Starscream, they all turned on him, intent on finding out where he stood on the threat scale.

"The sparklings were human!" He said. "One of them was the one to kill Megatron."

"Yes. But when they're sparklings, they are fully Cybertronian. At some point they will no longer be able to change back to human forms, but currently, it's similar to an Alt form." Ratchet said.

"Right, well, my programming prevents me from hurting them, especially since they are Seekers, but I couldn't hurt _any_ sparkling." Starscream said. The Autobots relaxed slightly, but he was still an enemy. Starscream looked at the two sparkling seekers, the recharging femme being held by Barricade, and the mech being held by Ratchet, and was straining to get a good look at the femme. Starscream sighed. He knew that he couldn't join the Autobots, but he couldn't be their enemy either. While the Deceptacons wouldn't hurt the Sparklings, they would do anything to get their servos on them. And that included killing anyone standing in their way, and that would hurt the sparklings, but not physically. "Prime, I request neutrality status."

Everyone else was shocked. "Why?" Optimus asked him.

"I can't just switch sides, but I can't allow any harm to come to the sparklings. So I want to be neutral in this war from now on. And, that way, I can teach them about being Seekers. Who else could teach them? The others will be convinced that the best place for them would be with other Seekers- all of whom are Deceptacons- and then, the sparklings will be hurt, because of the connections they have with you. No, the best place for them is her, however much I loathe to admit it. But you can't teach them how to fly. I can. And if I'm neutral, that's one less Deceptacon for you to worry about."

"Barricade, what do you think?" Optimus asked the ex-Deceptacon. He would be able to read him the best.

Barricade didn't take his optics off Starscream as he spoke carefully. "Starscream would never hurt a sparkling. So Bladewing and Snakestrike are safe from him. Whether he is willing to be neutral, is yet to be seen. But he did help, I'll admit he's done some good. He killed a fair few Death Eaters. I suggest we keep a close eye on him."

"And give him a chance?" Jazz asked. "I'm not sure man."

"They'll have to learn on their own otherwise." Bumblebee pointed out.

"I'm not sure Bumblebee. Trial and error sound better than misplaced trust." Ironhide said, unwilling to risk his sparkling, even if Barricade was willing to give Starscream a chance.

"I swear on my spark, that I will not betray your trust and will remain neutral." Starscream said.

"Perhaps we could try it out." Ratchet said. "He could help with Snakestrike and Bladewing when it comes to being seekers. You have to admit, it's a good opportunity, and we can teach them anything else they need to know."

Ironhide shifted. He could see where Ratchet was coming from. He nodded. "But if anything happens to my sparkling, or Ratchets, I'll tear you apart, Starscream, and nothing will be able to save you."

"Then it's settled, Starscream can teach Snakestrike and Bladewing what he knows about being a seeker." Optimus said. "But we will do everything in our power to protect them both. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly." Starscream said.

"Barricade, pass her here. I have a carrying hold that I had installed at the start of the war." Ironhide said, opening the hold once more. Barricade handed Bladewing to Ironhide who gently placed the recharging sparkling inside, before closing it. If anything happened, she'd be well protected.

"Well, we'd better start getting this place cleaned up." Lennox said, looking round. The place was covered in blood, and a lot of the Death Eaters were half gone. It was mostly the top halves of their bodies that had been blasted so well that they were totally gone.

Most got to work, starting with the major clean up, and Optimus walked to Sam. He crouched down, and held his hand out. Sam stepped onto his hand, and soon found himself on Optimus' shoulder, as the Autobot's leader left the hanger.

"I heard Bladewing before Voldemort and the Death Eaters turned up, Samuel." He said.

"Ah, right."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." Sam said. "I don't blame her."

"That's good to know, but I don't think that she'll believe for a while. She believes that a lot of things are her fault, but that's not what I'm worried about right now. I'm worried about how you are."

"Still in shock. Leave the news sink in, and I'll get back to you."

"You are welcome to stay with us, Samuel."

"Thanks Optimus. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Sam said. "I'm just glad that whoever did it's not going to harm anyone else. The chances are they were some of the attackers."

"That is likely." Optimus agreed. "But should you ever need to talk, you know where to find me. I know what it's like to loose much that you care for."

"Thank you Optimus. I really appreciate it. We'd better head back; I want to help with the clean up."

"Alright Sam." Optimus said, turning back round.

* * *

><p>Ironhide's sensors informed him the moment Bladewing started coming out of her recharge. He opened his carrying hold and pulled her out and cradled her as she slowly woke up.<p>

Bladewing blinked a few times, before looking round. The hanger was clean, and all the others were still in recharge.

"Papa, what's Starscream doing here?" She asked, looking up at the mech.

"He's requested neutral status. He's also offered to teach you and Snakestrike about being seekers. Is that alright with you?"

"I'll make a judgement later." She said.

Ironhide nodded. Her decision was a good one. He placed her on his shoulder, and stood, before heading outside. The sun was just rising, and Bladewing smiled and her wings came out.

"Happy, Bladewing?" Ironhide asked, chuckling.

"Yes. It's over."

"Yes. You don't have to worry about them anymore. You can leave all that behind."

"What happened after I went into recharge?"

"Well, it turns out one of the Aurors brought down the wards, and for half an hour he was lectured by Madam Bones. I think Bumblebee caught it all on camera."

"So I get to see it? Good. I'll watch it along with the pranks on Galloway. I want to see them from another perspective."

Ironhide laughed. "Whatever relaxes you, you need to relax, after everything that's happened."

"How's Sam?"

"He's decided to live on base. He's currently still in shock over the news, or he was last night."

"It was my fault."

"No it wasn't. Don't think like that."

"It's _is_. It's my fault Ron and Judy are dead. It's my fault that my birth parents are dead, that Cedric's dead. That Sirius fell through the veil, and was here alone, when he could have had a life in his home."

"Bladewing, you listen to me. The fault lies with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They are the ones who started the war. You didn't start it, you ended it. And that saved a lot of people. Sam doesn't blame you. No one else blames you. You shouldn't blame yourself either."

Bladewing sighed. "But it's hard. When I found out how my parents really died, the Dursley's told me it was all my fault. It's hard not to believe."

Ironhide looked at his sparkling. Her shoulders were slumped, and her wings even seemed to droop. He picked her off his shoulder, and cradled her in one arm, stroking her wing span with the other. "They lied. And if the veil was still open, I'd ask someone to send me through so I could go and tear them apart. But they were wrong to blame you. None of this was your fault. Alright?"

Bladewing nodded. But it was going to take a lot of time for her to come to terms with the concept of not being the one to blame.

Ironhide turned, and started back to the hanger. Ratchet should have woken up by now, and he wanted Bladewing checked over, to see there were no side affects of the killing curse.

"What did you mean that as long as Voldemort was alive you couldn't be killed?"

"When Malfoy's killing curse hit me, I went to the cross roads, I guess you could call it. I met Sirius there. He told me that when Voldemort used my blood in forth year, he created a link between us. That link meant that he anchored me to life, but I could choose to come back. It's easy to see what I chose."

"It is obvious." Ironhide said. "Now, let's see if Ratchet's awake."

"Aw hell no." Bladewing said, before trying to clime out of his arms. Ironhide laughed and wrapped a hand round her waist, and carried her to the Med Bay, where Ratchet was working on something and Snakestrike was watching him. Ironhide placed Bladewing on the examination table.

"I've brought you a patient." Ironhide said.

"Papa!" Bladewing whined. "Do I have too?"

"Yes." Three voices answered.

All the time that Ratchet was examining Bladewing she was angrily muttering under her breath.

"Everything's fine." Ratchet announced, finally. He walked to a cupboard and pulled out a cube filled with blue liquid. He handed it to Bladewing. "Snakestrike's already had some. It's enerjon. Drink up."

Bladewing downed the enerjon, and was relieved when she was allowed to leave the bay.

Later on that day, she and Snakestrike began training with Starscream. The first thing on the agenda was activating their jets, to be able to actually fly, but even as humans the two had been born to fly. The air was their element, and they both found out how to activate their jets and were flying in no time. It took Starscream a considerably longer time to get them back on track, however. By the end of the day, he was definitely ready to recharge. Who'd have guessed that a couple of sparklings could be such hard work? And they still had a hell of a lot of energy in them!

After training, Bladewing hunted Sam down. He was in the Rec room, with Mikayla. They were the only ones there.

"Hey Sam." She said, tentatively. "Mikayla."

"Oh, hey Bladewing." Sam said, smiling weakly at her. There were tear tracks down his face.

"How are you?"

"I'll be fine. Apparently the funeral is in two weeks."

"Is it alright if I come?"

"Of course it is." Sam said. "I don't blame you, Bladewing. Honestly, I don't."

"Thanks Sam. I just wish it was as Easy for me not to blame myself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 20

Bladewing, now back as Halo, stood at the double graveside with Sam and Mikayla. Miles had had to leave, family emergency, so it was just them. Well, them and the Autobots, who were all in their alt form, parked a little way away. The two graves had already been filled in. Checking to see no one who didn't know weren't around; Halo conjured a wreath of flowers, all white, and handed them to Sam.

"Thanks." He said, his voice throaty from tears. He knelt down, and placed it against the gravestones. He stayed in that position for a moment, before standing, and brushing the dirt from his suit trousers. "Let's go."

Mikayla nodded, taking his hand, and Bladewing smiled sadly at him, and even though her eyes were shaded with sun glasses, the other two knew her eyes were filled with the same tears as theirs, even though they were far more like her optics than eyes now.

Over the last couple of weeks, the change to Bladewing and Snakestrike was becoming far more permanent. Their eyes were almost exactly like their optics, and parts of their bodies were still panelled, and wired. They looked like cyborgs, and Ratchet estimated that it wouldn't be as long as he'd first thought before they were unable to change back to human anymore. But for now, Bladewing was taking full advantage of her continued ability to change, to accompany Sam to his parents' funeral publicly. The others were all waiting at a bar. After much persuading of both Ironhide and Barricade, Bladewing was allowed to go out to the bar. And, after Snakestrike had talked Ratchet round, so was he. Talk about overprotective parents. Mind you, they'd had to convince Bee that it would probably be best for Sam to be able to go too. E had seemed to have taken Sam in as his Sparkling, just like Ironhide and Barricade had done with Halo before she'd become a sparkling.

So, Bladewing climbed into Ironhide's cab, where his holoform was waiting. He was frowning.

"What's wrong, papa?"

"I'm still not happy with you going to this bar. Remember the last time you got drunk."

"Yes. There was also an evil megalomaniac after me then. He and his followers are all gone Papa. I'll be fine. And besides, I think Sam needs to have a drink, just to relax a little."

"Bee's not too happy that he's going, either."

"Oh come on. Tonks will be there! And Bee will be right outside. Then you're coming to pick me up."

"Actually Barricade is."

"Alright then, Daddy's coming to pick me up, and give a couple of the others a lift home. Everything will be fine."

He sighed. "Fine, fine." He gave up. Bladewing reached over and hugged his holoform. "Now, what are you going to do about your optics?"

Halo pulled a compact from her purse, and took off her sunglasses. She placed a glamour over her eyes. "There. Has Ratchet finished the estimates for how long until Snakestrike and I are unable to change to human anymore?"

"At most, you have a year, and your transformations should become less and less complete over that time."

"Alright. We just need one night anyway." She said, replacing her sunglasses.

Ironhide made a non committal noise, and the rest of the way to the bar was made in silence. When they reached the bar she hugged Ironhide's holoform again and left. She joined up with Sam and Mikayla and the three walked inside. At a small cluster of tables were Snakestrike, Hermione, Fred, George, Tonks, Neville, Luna and even Lennox and Epps.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Mikayla asked the two soldiers.

"You really didn't think that the others would let you come without some sort of adult supervision did you?" Epps asked.

Tonks pouted.

"So I came, and Epps tagged along." Lennox said, earning himself a shove from Epps, and then Tonks, who then leant over and slapped Epps across the back of the head.

"I am adult supervision, thank you very much." Tonks said.

"Yeah, well, the others wanted more adult supervision, after all that's happened." Lennox said. "So, first round's on me." He got their orders, and went to the bar.

As it got dark, Barricade's holoform walked through the door. He quickly located who he was looking for, and sighed when he saw that his sparkling was well and truly drunk. As well as most of the others. Except Tonks and Lennox. He walked over to them.

"Time to go." He said.

"Daddy!" Bladewing squeeled happily, grabbing him in a hug. He pulled her up, and looked at the others.

"Jazz and Optimus are here too. Come on."

They all stumbled up, and he noticed that Sam and Mikayla both had tear tracks down their faces. Bladewing had them too, but they were more faded. He knew she was a happy drunk and it obviously came out no matter why she got drunk in the first place.

Barricade placed her in his back seat, and Snakestrike somehow managed to pull himself into his front passenger's seat. All the others stumbled to Bumblebee, Optimus and Jazz, but Lennox helped Sam to Bumblebee. Barricade could almost feel the other mechs worry rolling off him in waves. Barricade's holoform climbed into the driver's seat, and made a show to look like he was driving.

Both the sparklings were soon fast asleep, so the drive was mostly silent, except for when their periodic check ups with base came round. The moment he drove onto base, he drove straight for the Autobot's hanger. His holoform disappeared and when he pulled up, he opened his front passenger door. Ratchet came over, and pulled Snakestrike out, and cradled him against his spark.

Ironhide transformed into his alt form, and parked next to Barricade. It was easier to leave Bladewing where she was, than to wake her up, and get her to change back, and place her in one of their carrying holds to recharge. Besides, she seemed comfortable.

* * *

><p>When Bladewing woke up, her head was throbbing, her stomach was churning and her mouth felt as if a wasp had decided to nest there. She groaned as she sat up, and blinked. She had been lying across the back seat of her daddy's alt form, and her papa was parked next to him. They were both still in recharge. She remembered Sirius telling her about hangovers, and what he used the next morning if he couldn't get hold of a hangover potion. She got out, swayed for a minute, before heading to the human quarters.<p>

In the first kitchen she could find, she saw Sam was already up, his head in his hands, groaning.

"Morning." She croaked.

"Morning." He replied. "How are you?"

"Hung over. You?"

"The same. You here for something to eat?"

"No, Sirius' miracle cure. Or at least half of the mundane version. I'll have to ransack Ratchet for the other half."

"Pain killers?"

"What else?"

He laughed. "So, what's this cure?"

"Something that will either settle the stomach, or make you throw up, making you feel better anyway, as it's out of your system then." Bladewing replied, rummaging through the fridge and freezer until she found a tub of vanilla ice cream. She then began looking for either some sprite, or orange squash or juice. She found the squash first. "Want some?"

"Go on, I'll try."

Bladewing nodded, and got out two glasses and spoons. She scooped up some ice cream, and dropped it into the glass, and then poured the squash over it. She then poured the squash over it, so the glass was half filled, and stirred until the ice cream had melted, and it had made the drink frothy. She did the same again in the second glass, and then placed one in front of Sam.

"It's not poisonous, I assure you." She said, raising her glass. "Bottoms up." She downed the whole thing, not exactly necessary, but she preferred it, even though she didn't mind the taste all that much.

Sam watched as Bladewing calmly pulled her hair back, into one hand, headed for the sink, bent over, and threw up. He looked at the drink in front of him, and then the retching Bladewing, and grabbed a bucket, before downing the drink. It didn't taste too bad, but it did make him throw. But after he was done, he was left with just the headache, and slight queasiness.

"Better?" Bladewing asked, washing out the sink.

"Much."

"Good. Now, how are you feeling about yesterday?"

"I needed the drink." He admitted. "I'm dealing, slowly. But I miss them."

"Just, try to remember the good times. It got me through Sirius' death. That, and my friends. Never shut yourself off from us Sam. You'll just feel worse. Know that, even if I'm having a childish moment, which are becoming far more frequent I'll admit, I'll be there if you need to talk to someone."

"Thanks Bladewing. I've already had lots of offers like that."

"I know. I just wanted you to know I was there too."

"Thanks."

At that point, Lennox came hurrying in. When he saw Bladewing, he relaxed, and breathed out. "Thank God you're alright. Ironhide and Barricade are going nuts out there looking for you."

"I was getting a cure for the hangover. Now all I need are the pain killers."

"You'd best get out there, to reassure them you haven't been kidnapped or something." Sam laughed dryly.

"You'd better come too. Who knows what Bee's thinking right now? Seriously Sam, you may have lost your parents, but you've gained another in Bumblebee. Even though from what I can gather he's in his late teens, early twenties by the Cybertronians standards." Lennox said.

"Early twenties, Lennox." Bladewing said.

Sam nodded, standing, and the three left the human's quarters. Bladewing hadn't taken five steps outside before she was scooped up, and cradled against her papa's spark. She was really glad she could keep the All Spark energy down, or it would be bye-bye papa right about now.

She saw that Sam was in a similar position with Bee, and couldn't help but snicker at the surprised look on his face. Bladewing could tell that no one had better get in the way of Bumblebee protecting Sam, or there would be problems with the guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so, what do you think? Just a bit of a filler for now. I don't know how much further I'll be going now. I'm running out of ideas. But please review!**

**Please check out the poll in my profile on whether you want anyone changed into a sparkling, if so who. By the way, the site mixed the options around a bit, so the yes and no options are seperate. You can choose more than one of those listed, actually, it's all. **


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: As you can probably tell by this chapter, I have changed a few things about the second film, such as how Galloway is introduced and dealt with.

Chapter 21

Bladewing and Snakestrike stood side by side, both of them still in their human forms. Bladewing really needed to talk to Snakestrike about something. Things were changing, and she needed to tell him where she stood on certain things. Such as their relationship.

"Snakestrike… I've been thinking." Bladewing started, just as Snakestrike said;

"Bladewing, we need to talk."

They both blushed. "You, go first." Snakestrike said.

"Well, the time we had together was great… but… my feelings for you are changing." She said nervously, she didn't want to hurt him. But instead of looking hurt, or impassive, he seemed relieved!

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. I didn't want to hurt you." He said.

"You feel the same way?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do."

Bladewing breathed out in relief. "Well, at least we aren't going to ruin our friendship."

Snakestrike threw an arm round her shoulders. "You're right there." He said. "Let's head back inside."

Bladewing nodded, and then changed back to her Sparkling form. She poked Snakestrike, who had changed just after her. "Tag, you're it." She ran away from him, laughing.

"Oi! Come back here!" Snakestrike called, chasing after the femme.

She ran into the main hanger, dodging past soldiers in her path, and putting as much distance between her and her fellow sparkling as possible. She saw Barricade, and dived behind him. "Hide me." She said.

He laughed. "What are you up to Sparkling?"

"I'm playing tag with Snakestrike." She said.

"That's one of those human games, right?"

"Yep."

"Then I'm not allowed to interfere." He began to move out of the way, so Bladewing snapped her wings open, and activated her jets. She'd always been able to out-fly Snakestrike on brooms when they were human, now was the time to find out if she could do the same as a Cybertronian. She was soon in the air, and it took Snakestrike a few moments to realise. He saw her, just as she flew out of the hanger, and was soon in pursuit of her again.

Bladewing flew high, before pulling into a steep dive, and sharply turning out of Snakestrike's reach, and heading in another direction. She looked back, to see him coming after her, and grinned, as she spun in a barrel roll. She saw Sam and Mikayla down on the tarmac close to the human quarters, but faltered when she saw that they were arguing. Just then, Snakestrike caught up with her.

"Tag."

"Wait." Bladewing said, looking down. She lowered herself further to the floor, and listened. She knew it was wrong, but she was worried for them.

She managed to get there just in time to hear Mikayla say; "I just think we should break up Sam." She said.

Sam looked down at the floor. "If that's what you want, then alright." Sam said.

Mikayla nodded, and walked away. Bladewing motioned to Snakestrike to fly off a little, and she flew down to Sam.

"Hey Sam." She said.

He turned round slightly. "Oh, hey Bladewing."

"I- uh- heard what happened."

"Oh."

"Are you alright Sam? Do you need to talk?"

"No, and no, just leave me alone, I need to think." Sam snapped.

Bladewing flinched back, her feelings slightly hurt at Sam's sharp tone. She turned her jet's on and took off. She'd let Sam cool off before talking to him again.

* * *

><p>It was later that day when Sam approached her.<p>

"Bladewing, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure Sam." She said, a small smile on her face plates.

The two walked together for a while, until they were both sure they were out of ear shot of other bots and humans.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier." He started.

"It's alright Sam." Bladewing said. "I didn't exactly come in at the best of times."

"Yeah. The day started well, too."

"Oh? What happened?"

"I've been accepted to Princeton."

"That's great! Well done!"

"Thanks." He said.

"So, you start in September, right?"

"Yep."

"That's great. You're going right?"

"Yeah, of course. Bee already knows."

"I bet he can't wait either."

"Are you going to go? To a collage I mean?"

Bladewing laughed. "How could I? It gets harder and harder for me and Snakestrike to change back to human all the time. But I can always download everything I want to know from the internet, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Sam said, scratching the back of his head. "So, how's the whole magic thing going?"

"Well, it's getting harder for me to access, but whenever I do, it's stronger than anything I've produced before."

"Is it the same with Snakestrike?"

"Yes. But, I don't think that we will _loose_ our magic. It will just be harder for me to use it, but far more powerful when I do."

"Well, it's good that you won't loose it." Sam said.

"Half of me wonders."

"Why?"

"Well, one half of me wants to hang onto something that's been with me my entire life, but the other half wants to just forget my past life, and everything that came with it. All the horrors, everything."

"You can't forget everything."

"Why?"

"Neville, Luna, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Remus, Tonks, Amelia and the others, even though Amelia and her lot have moved off to new homes off base now, they're all here. You forget your past, you forget them."

"You have a point." Bladewing nodded.

Just then, Bumblebee turned up. "Oh, hey Bee." Sam said.

"A message has just come through. There are other Autobots landing on earth tonight."

"Really?" Bladewing asked.

"That's great!" Sam said.

"Do you know who they are?" Bladewing asked.

"Yes, Prowl, Sideswipe, Jolt, Acree and the twins, Mudflap and Skids."

Bladewing groaned. "Not _another_ set of twins."

Bumblebee and Sam laughed, and held out his hands for them both. They stepped on, and were deposited on his shoulders. He turned and headed for the Autobot's main hanger.

* * *

><p>That night, eight new Autobot's turned up. Bladewing was sitting on Ironhide's shoulder when they drove onto base and Snakestrike was on Ratchet's shoulder. None of them noticed her until the cop car, who Bladewing assumed must be prowl froze when he took in Ironhide.<p>

"B-but- how? A sparkling?" He shook his head, and shuttered his optics, and the others followed his line of sight.

"Wow." One of the twins said. It looked to Bladewing like he and his twin were about to crash from shock, she smirked at the thought.

"Welcome to earth." Optimus said, stepping forward. "You must be wondering about Bladewing, well she's not the only Sparkling. Snakestrike," He gestured to Ratchet and Snakestrike, "is the other sparkling here. The story of how they came along is… interesting, shall I say?"

"But, your message said that the All Spark was gone." A silver Autobot said, he also seemed to be on the verge of crashing, and was rapidly blinking, in order to check whether his processor's were in fact clear.

"Yes, but we could not let the Deceptacons know of their existence, and they didn't come from the All Spark, well, not exactly in the way you would think." Optimus said. "We should probably catch you up on everything that has happened."

Bladewing privately thought to herself that it was probably best that both daddy and Starscream had temporarily left base, who knew what would have happened otherwise. Chances were, the new Autobots would have shot first, asked questions later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review, and check out the poll on my profile!**


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 22

"You mean to tell us, that a human youngling destroyed Megatron, and became the new All Spark?" Sideswipe asked after Optimus had gotten to that part in the story.

"That is correct." Optimus said.

"When do we get to meet her?" The twins asked.

"There's more that you have to hear first." Optimus said. He then went on to tell about how Sam, Mikayla, Bumblebee and Halo had gone back to Tranquillity, and then getting the call from Halo about being caught in a fire. "When we lost contact, it's easy to say we all panicked." Optimus said.

"I can see why." Prowl agreed.

"We weren't expecting Barricade to drive into the base at full speed requesting medical aid for a seriously injured youngling, who was suffering from severe burns." Ratchet said.

"Barricade helped Halo?" Jolt asked, surprised.

"Yes, it turned out; she'd stopped him from off-lining, and began repairing him."

"Was she glitched or something?" One of the twins asked.

"No, she had her reasons." Optimus said. "Ratchet almost couldn't save her, but then, she began to change. The energy of the All Spark inside her reacted with the other energy Ratchet detected, and changed her in order to save her life. When the change was complete, Halo was a sparkling."

With that cue, Bladewing forced herself to change back to human. It was getting harder, but she could still do it. The new Autobots surveyed her with wide optics. She grinned. "Hello." Bladewing waved.

"How is that even possible?" Acree asked.

Bladewing shrugged. "I used to think my middle name was impossible, the way things happen to me."

Everyone who got the statement laughed, but that just made the new Autobots even more confused.

"Then, we got a com message from Bumblebee, saying that he, Sam and Mikayla had found some people that knew what happened." Optimus continued. "When they arrived, they had a very interesting story." He looked to the platform where all the humans were stood.

"Perhaps Remus should tell them, he fought in the first war, after all." Bill suggested.

Remus nodded, and stepped forward, and began to tell them of their world, the war and everything that had happened because of it, up to when they all came through the veil.

"So, let me get this straight," Prowl said, "The other energy Ratchet detected was magic, and there were several factions of magic users who were after Halo, to kill her, all for different reasons, but each of them selfish?"

"That's pretty much it." Bladewing said, nodding. "And they weren't going to stop until it was over- even me being in another universe didn't deter them." She sighed.

The others then moved on to tell the rest of what happened, finding out that Barricade was actually changing sides, and then moving to Diego Garcia, and the kidnapping. The travel to the other universe, and then finding Halo and getting her back, dealing with Dumbledore at the same time, and finding out that they had allies in the Ministry. Then, it moved onto Halo and Draco taking on the names Bladewing and Snakestrike, before Starscream landed, and then the Death Eaters turning up. The fight, Bladewing almost dying, and the death of Voldemort and everything in-between.

"And that's _everything_ that happened?" One of the three Acree bodies asked.

"Pretty much." Optimus answered.

You seem to have a lot happening." The third Acree said.

"That we do, but all the threats from the parallel universe have been dealt with. Now, we can deal with the Deceptacons."

Bladewing tuned out the rest, opting instead to curl up on Papa's shoulder, yawn and slip into a light recharge.

"Aw, cute!" one of the twins, Mudflap, Ironhide thought, said.

Ironhide looked to his shoulder to see that Bladewing had curled up and begun to recharge. So, he carefully picked her up, and placed her in his carrying hold. That way he didn't have to worry about her falling off his shoulder.

"You have a carrying chamber?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes. I got it at the start of the war. That way, I could get injured Sparklings to safety if I found any." Ironhide said. "It has come in useful, even after all this time."

"So, we have two ex Deceptacons that we have to deal with?" Skids asked.

"Aw man. Can we shoot them?" Mudflap asked.

"No, you cannot. If you shot Barricade, then Bladewing would not be happy, and if you shot Starscream, then there'd be no one to teach Snakestrike or Bladewing about being Seekers. Besides, Starscream is now neutral and Barricade is now an Autobot." Optimus said.

"Shame." Both twins sighed.

"Wicked." Fred and George said, grinning.

Mudflap and Skids caught sight of the human twins and grinned. "Fellow Pranksters!"

"Oh Primus no!" Ratchet said; face palming himself, and causing Snakestrike to almost loose his balance. "Two sets of pranking twins! Plus Sideswipe!"

All the other Autobots, and several humans, groaned.

"Moony, we're going to need your help" Fred started.

"To make the group an even" George continued.

"Number." They finished together.

"Oh, I think my pranking days are over." Remus said, leaning against the railing, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Oh, come on Moony, you're the last Marauder! The Marauders a pranking legend!" George said.

"You are honour bound to help your fellow pranksters!"

"I'll give you some advice- you'd be better off going for a second generation Marauder."

"No!" Hermione said. "Don't! For the sake of our sanity, no!"

"It'll be fun Mione." Fred grinned.

"Have you forgotten what happened to Galloway?"

"Why do you think I recommended her?" Remus said, his smile now a full blown grin.

"Who are you talking about?" The Autobot twins asked in union.

"Bladewing." Fred and George answered in union.

"What did she do?" Sideswipe asked.

Jazz played the recording of the incidents with Galloway. The new Autobots were roaring in laughter.

"Brilliant!" Sideswipe said. "Absolutely brilliant!"

"She's becoming a toddler. You rope her in, there's no telling what'll happen." Hermione said.

At that moment, Ironhide decided he'd be keeping Bladewing away from the pranksters when he couldn't keep an eye on her with them.

When Barricade and Starscream came back, the new arrivals were tense, but there were no fights, so everything seemed to be going fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! And the events of what happens in the second movie may be sketchy, when I get to them, as it has been ages since I've watched the film. **


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 23

Bladewing sighed to herself. Today was the day that Sam, one of her best friends, was going off to collage. So, she wouldn't see him or Bumblebee until the Christmas break. But, everyone else was staying at least. She'd made friends quickly with Mudflap and Skids, her pranking side endearing her to the two very quickly. And Sideswipe was an awful lot like a protective older brother. Then, there was Acree. The mother hen. In three bodies too! How in Merlin's name was she meant to escape being smothered when her new mother figure was in three bodies and could effectively corner her?

Bladewing stood outside the human barracks, rocking back and forth on her peds as she waited for Sam to come out so she could say goodbye. When he did finally come out, she launched herself at him, and caught him in a hug.

"Bladewing… can't… breathe!" Sam gasped.

She quickly stepped back, and started chirping and whirring, upset. That was something she tended to do. If she was upset at something, she'd revert to sparkling speak as others tended to call it. Right now, she was trying, and failing, to apologise.

"Hey, Bladewing, slow down." Sam said, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her right in her optics. "Calm, and try to speak in English."

Bladewing calmed slightly, and told him that she was sorry for crushing his ribs, and that she'd came to say bye. But, she was still speaking sparkling.

Sam sighed. "I think we should go get Snakestrike to translate." He said.

Bladewing nodded, and chirped an affirmative. They headed off to try and find Snakestrike. They found him near the perimeter of the base.

"Hey Snakestrike." Sam said.

Snakestrike looked round. "Oh, hello Sam, hello Bladewing." He said.

"Bladewing can't stop with the sparkling speech." Sam said.

Bladewing chirped again.

"Let me guess, translator?" Snakestrike asked.

"Yep." Sam laughed.

"Alright." Snakestrike said, nodding. Bladewing began chirping, whirring and clicking. When she finished, Snakestrike looked at Sam. "She said that she's sorry for squeezing the air out of you, and that she came to say goodbye that she's going to miss you, and to have fun in collage, Sam."

"Aw Bladewing, I'm going to miss you too." Sam said, smiling as he hugged her. "Take care, and make sure to play a few good pranks for me, and make sure they are recorded."

Bladewing trilled as she hugged him back.

"She says that she will." Snakestrike translated.

"Good." Sam laughed. "Your pranks are always hilarious. Anyway, it's almost time for me to go. See you at Christmas guys."

"See you then Sam." Snakestrike said.

Bladewing just settled for waving, before Sam turned, and headed back for the barracks. When he was out of sight, her shoulders slumped. She was going to miss her friend while he was gone.

"Come on Bladewing. Let's go find one of the sets of twins." Snakestrike said.

She nodded, and they both opened their wings to go find Bladewing's partners in crime to cheer her up.

* * *

><p>Sam entered his dorm room, and found that his roommate had beaten him to it. One half of the walls were covered in pictures and cut outs. He saw a guy sitting at a computer. He had dark curly hair.<p>

"Erm, Hello?" Sam asked.

He looked up. "Oh, hello." The guy said. "I'm Leo."

"Sam. What are all these pictures?" Sam asked. He knew what they were; he just wanted to know what Leo thought they were.

"Aliens man. The government's trying to cover it up as a terrorist attack, but the fiasco in mission city- all down to an alien war." Leo said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Leo said.

_Ok Sam, do not tell this guy you see alien symbols in your head_. Sam thought to himself. Ever since that shard of the all spark dropped out of his sweater, he'd been seeing Cybertronian symbols in his head. He hadn't told anyone, as he'd been hoping they would pass. If not, he'd have to tell Bee. But, he wouldn't let this nut know anything about them.

He placed his things down on his bed, and began unpacking. "Don't you think that the idea of Alien's is a little far fetched?" Had someone managed to find which guy was the conspiracy theorist and put them in the same room? He wouldn't put it passed Bladewing and the twins plus sideswipe to do that.

"That's what the government want you to think!" Leo said excitedly. "But there are pictures of these giant alien robots everywhere!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And they even have the military, and at least one civilian, probably more, helping them. At least, one section does."

"Do you have proof?" Sam asked.

"Come here." Leo said.

Sam walked over to him, and Leo brought up some blurry photo's on his computer. The first one seemed to be a load of soldiers, firing up, and several large, blurry giants, which could easily be brushed off, of course. Unless you were a conspiracy theorist or you knew the truth. The next one, held a picture of another blurred giant, and a blurred runner. But Sam could make out enough to tell who she was. That was Halo. And if anyone looked at the photo enough, they'd be able to tell that too if they ever saw her in reality.

"She could be running passed some kind of statue, or there could be something on the lenses." Sam said, trying to brush it off.

"Don't tell me you're narrow minded." Leo said.

"I'm just saying, this isn't a conclusive proof." Sam said, before he went back to unpacking. Trust him to get this guy out of all the other possibilities, as his roommate.

* * *

><p>Bladewing whirred unhappily from her daddy's servo. Her papa, Optimus, Mudflap, Skids and Sideswipe were leaving for Japan on a mission. And she wasn't allowed to go. She'd already tried to sneak onto the plane, but Lennox had caught her, and now her daddy wasn't letting her out of his sight. He'd even threatened her with being kept in the hold.<p>

Her papa came over, and took her off her daddy and held her close to his spark chamber.

"I'll be back soon, Sweet spark." Ironhide said to her, running a finger over her helm.

She chirped sadly. Sam had left two days ago, now most of the others were going on a mission. Including her Papa. And it wasn't fair!

She let out a saddened whir before blue enerjon tears spilled over, blurring her optics. She'd do anything to at least keep her papa from going. If not the others.

"Don't cry Sweet spark. I won't be long. A few days at most. I promise. We just have to stop the few Deceptacons there from destroying Japan." He held her tighter for a moment, before handing her over to Barricade. Bladewing's tears came faster, and unhappy beeps joined them. Ironhide ran his finger down her helm one more time, before turning and leaving with the others. They shifted into their alt modes, and boarded the plane. When the door of the plane was closed, Barricade opened his carrying hold, and placed Bladewing inside. It didn't take long for her to fall into recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait, so what do you think? Review Please!**


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nobody sue me please!

Chapter 24

Bladewing laughed to herself as she saw Acree come round the corner, her three bodies welded together.

_Try cornering me now._ She thought smugly.

"Bladewing, get here, now!" Acree's middle body said.

Bladewing just waved, and ran off, not willing to help out. She laughed as she ran out of the Autobot hanger, and over the tarmac, dodging into the human quarters. None of the adult Autobots could fit into the human quarters. She was safe there. For now.

"Bladewing?" A voice asked.

She turned to see Remus. She grinned.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I kinda, may have, sorta, well… I stuck Acree's three bodies together." She said, scratching the side of her head, and rubbing her foot on the ground, nervously.

Remus threw back his head and laughed. "Good one pup." He laughed. "That was a good one, I'll admit. Don't worry, I won't rat you out about your hiding place."

"Thanks, Moony." She said.

"BLADEWING!" She heard the angry yell of Prowl. Oh she was so glad that she was in the human barracks.

"Did you leave something out?" Remus asked.

"I may have set a trap set to be triggered by only a Cybertronian, so they'd be levitated upside-down and their paint job changed to their least favourite…"

"Well, it worked." Remus said, struggling not to laugh. "I have to go. I have a date."

"You finally asked her?"

"Yes, I did." Remus said, grinning. "Now I have to find Tonks. See you later. If you aren't grounded. Oh, and try and tone down the pranks a little. I know you're missing the others, but the bots and soldiers need to be able to fight if they have too."

"See ya Moony." She said, before leaving the room, not wanting to think how the mission was going right now.

Bladewing settled down in the Rec room of the human quarters, and watched as some of the off duty soldiers played a video game.

"Hey, Bladewing, wanna game?" Figg asked.

"I don't know how." She said.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Another soldier asked. "You were human before, right?"

"I was never allowed to play at the Dursleys. And at Hogwarts, electronics wouldn't work."

"I'll teach you, come on." Fig said, offering her a controller. "Let's start with Grand Theft Auto."

"Ok." She said.

After a quick tutorial, Bladewing and Figg were racing each other. Bladewing found that she wasn't so bad at it. She was actually quite good. She wished she'd been able to do this before.

After a couple of races, Bladewing loosing and winning a mixture of games, there was a throat clearing.

They all looked to the door to see Barricade's holoform. Bladewing's shoulders drooped. She'd forgotten about holoforms.

"Come on, Bladewing. We need to talk about your latest stunts."

"Aw, you have to admit, a pink prowl was funny." Fred said, from behind Barricade. It was surprising that George was no where in sight.

"There's pink and there's flashing neon pink. Prowl's furious." Barricade said. "Bladewing, come on."

Bladewing placed down the controller, and stood, following her daddy from the room dejectedly. She was _so_ grounded for this.

* * *

><p>Starscream stood against the side of the hanger. He watched as Bladewing was berated for her latest pranks and as Acree was un welded. The sparkling had a penchant for mischief. He'd discovered the full extent of that when he'd found his wings welded together yesterday, after waking from a recharge. He turned away, and looked out the hanger doors, to the open sky. He knew of the plan to bring back Megatron already. He knew he could not remain neutral for much longer. He also knew, that no matter how much he'd lied to himself already, that a Seeker's place was with other Seekers, where other Seeker's could watch their back. All that had to be done was convince the two sparklings of that truth. But it wouldn't be easy. And he couldn't do it here. But how could he get them away from the Autobots to start with?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. I'm sorry it was so short. **


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 25

The moment the cargo plane touched down, Bladewing was outside quicker than the golden snitch could have been. She waited impatiently as the door lowered, and the Autobots began to drive out.

The moment she saw her papa, she ran up to him and jumped onto the truck bed, Lennox and Epps steadying her when she seemed to tip backwards. She immediately knelt down, and hugged the side of her papa as much as possible. She heard him chuckle.

"I missed you too, Sweet Spark." He said.

Bladewing let out a contented whirr, happy her papa was back and apparently in one peace. The Autobots drove into the hanger and parked up, and Bladewing noticed the two smart cars, one red and one green, waiting for Mudflap and Skids. The two rolled over, and began fighting over who got which colour. Bladewing laughed.

Lennox and Epps jumped to the ground, and Ironhide transformed carefully, being sure that he was able to catch Bladewing. When he was transformed, he held Bladewing close to his spark.

"I hope you haven't been too much trouble while I was gone?"

"I've been good papa." She said, smiling.

Barricade snorted. "I wouldn't know about that. I don't know who taught her how to weld, but they may want to keep that info to themselves. Otherwise, a lot of us will want to tear a couple of limbs off them, the amount of hell she's raised with a welder."

"Good, huh?" Ironhide asked, looking down at his sparkling.

"It was only a few." Bladewing said.

"In other words, most of us. I was lucky. I only got welded to a bench. Ratchet got welded with his one servo to a berth, another to his work table, a ped to the floor under the berth and his other ped to the floor under his desk. Acree's three bodies got welded together, Jazz got welded upside down on the outside wall of the hanger, how we're not quite sure, and Starscream got his wings welded together."

Bladewing had closed her optics when Barricade had mentioned Jazz, and searched for her magic long and hard, when she connected with it, she bent it forcefully to her will, and she felt the world tilt.

"What in the name of primus?" Ironhide asked, and his servo tightened around Bladewing as he and Barricade were levitated in the air and ended up upside down.

Bladewing began laughing. "Magic!" She said, happily.

"Alright Bladewing, you've had your fun, now put us down." Ironhide said.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice asked.

A man with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black three piece suit, asked.

"Just an over excited sparkling. Nothing to worry about, sir." Lennox said.

"They're floating!"

"Bladewing and Snakestrike are unusual. Shall we leave it at that? After all, the President and Defence Secretary Keller know the reason already."

The man nodded, reluctantly, and allowed himself to be escorted away.

"Right, put us down Bladewing." Barricade said.

Bladewing sighed, and allowed the world to right itself once more, and let her papa and daddy down.

Ironhide shook his head. "Perhaps you need some time out to calm down." He said. He opened his carry hold and placed the now pouting sparkling inside, before closing it quickly so she couldn't climb out.

Both he and Barricade then followed the other Autobots who were heading for the debriefing area. Ironhide scanned the area, and found no sign of Starscream, and nodded to himself. The ex con was nowhere near. Because he was now neutral, he had no clearance to any meetings of this sort. But he was still uneasy at the thought of the mech. He didn't trust him. Yet he had to trust him with the well being of his sparkling. He pushed the matter out of his mind for another time and shifted to his alt mode, along with the others, so they wouldn't be caught on camera.

"We have a secure line sir." A tech said.

"Good." Lennox replied.

"Captain." The General said when he came up on screen. "Would you like to explain what the hell happened in Japan? You may as well have ripped up half of Tokyo!"

"The Deceptacon's led us on quite a chase, sir." Lennox said. "But we did learn something. Now, I can't let you see him, but I can let you hear from him. I give you Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

Optimus shifted, and began to relay what had happened in Japan, up to the message, "The Fallen shall rise."

"But what does it mean?" The General asked. "Why are the Deceptacons even still here?"

"Is it possible that they are hunting for the Autobots?" The still un named human asked.

Even from where Bladewing was listening in on what was happening she could here everything. This new guy seemed to her to just be offering up options, unlike what would have happened had that man been Galloway.

"Director Morris." Lennox said, naming the man, who was obviously Galloway's replacement.

"I do not believe so." Optimus said.

"But, without the All Spark, there's no reason for them to be here. The last remaining shard is here, correct? But that wouldn't be enough for their purposes, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't." Optimus agreed. "But there may be some meaning to the dying message of the Deceptacon. It was almost like a warning."

After that, a now worried Bladewing slipped into a light recharge.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bladewing was out flying when a movement caught her attention. She followed it, and landed lightly on the ground, only to get tackled to the ground. She looked up and saw the single red optic of a cat like Deceptacon. She raised a servo, curled it into a fist and punched the Con, but since she was still a sparkling, she only ended up annoying it. It growled.<p>

"Ravage." A familiar voice said.

Both looked round to see Starscream.

"Do you have the cube shard?" He asked the animal like con.

Ravage nodded.

"Good." Starscream was betraying them! "Give me the Sparkling, we'll take her back with us."

"We trusted you!" Bladewing shrieked, trying to get out from under Ravage. Fear took hold, at the worst moment, and she reverted to toddler mode, letting out chirps and whirrs of panic.

Ravage let up and she tried to run, only to get scooped up, and placed in Starscream's carry hold. She was in there for four hours until she heard talking. One of the voices was… no it couldn't be! Megatron!

"But, Lord Megatron, I have found something of interest!"

"This had better be worth your long absence, Starscream." A new voice said.

Bladewing found herself pulled from Starscream's carry hold. She saw Megatron and another con. One who seemed older, and reeked of malice and hate. He was sat on what seemed to be a throne.

"A sparkling?" Megatron asked.

"The Autobots had two. Both of them Seekers. I gained their trust by requesting neutrality status and asking to teach them both. In the end, I didn't manage to bring both of them back. Only Bladewing. She was adopted by both Ironhide and Barricade."  
>"Barricade?" Megatron asked. "He betrayed us? I'll see he's off lined for that."<p>

"You won't hurt my daddy!" Bladewing yelled, before descending back into chirps and whirrs. She tried to get out of Starscream's hold, but it was useless.

"It may take time to convince her, but she's young. Impressionable." Starscream said.

"Yes, you're right, Starscream." The other con said. "Give her to me." Bladewing was handed to the large con, and held so their optics met. "I, young one, am the Fallen. I am giving you two options, either join us willingly, and we may spare some of those you care about, or we will be forced to kill all your connections to the Autobots."

Halo knew she was in no fit state to speak right now. So, she just screamed her displeasure. She taxed her vocal processor beyond the max, and she felt it burst painfully, and blue enerjon flew everywhere. Bladewing clutched her throat, and enerjon tears welled up, and spilled over.

"I see." The Fallen said. "Well, you can stay here where I can see you, and your wound can heal itself. Let it be a lesson to you."

Starscream made for them, but Megatron held him back. The Fallen had spoken. The sparkling was to stay there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chappie for you. Please review! I live on reviews and want to know what my readers are thinking. **


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 26

"What do you mean she's out of range? How can she be out of range?" Ironhide growled at Acree.

"She must be off the planet. There's no other way for her to be out of our range." Acree answered, hoping to remain in one piece, unlike half of the base, which was now missing a lot of structural supports and chunks thanks to certain cannons.

There was a sudden slamming, which caused a lot of people, bots and humans alike, to jump. The source turned out to be Barricade slamming his fist into a wall.

"Slag it!" He cursed. "I should have never have thought Starscream could change. This is all my fault. I suggested we trust him!"

"No, Barricade, we all must carry some of the blame." Optimus said. "We should have insisted that one of us stay with them at all times. We should have kept an eye on him. We all failed to do that. But most of the blame is on Starscream. He was the one to betray us and take Bladewing from us."

"Optimus is right." Ironhide said. "But we should stop talking about who the blame lies with and go find Bladewing!"

"And how are we supposed to do that? How are we supposed to find wherever Starscream has taken Bladewing, if it's not on the planet?" Lennox asked. "He could have taken anywhere."

"The slagger won't have gone far." Jazz said. "We'll find 'im and when we do, he'll be a pile of scrap metal and spare parts."

With that, the Autobots got down to mapping out a search pattern, to locate a missing sparkling. And when they found Starscream there would be hell to pay.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on his bed, his head in his hands.<p>

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Leo asked, as he entered the room.

"Just got a call. One of my friends has gone missing." He said, looking up. It would be easier to tell the truth, or at least, a version of it.

"Aw man, I hope they find him." Leo said.

"Her. Halo's a girl." Sam said.

"Girlfriend?"

"Not in that sense Leo."

"Is she hot?"

"You won't want to hit on her. Especially with how overprotective her adoptive family are. Seriously, they're army material, and will kill you. But she has to be found first."

"Well, I hope they find her soon, and then you can introduce us, and I'll make the decision on whether she's worth the risk." Leo said, grinning.

"I'm glad someone finds this amusing." Sam muttered sarcastically, eyes dark.

* * *

><p>Bladewing was currently clutching her throat. The pain was just getting worse. And she had no opportunities to take her mind off it, seeing as The Fallen gave her no opportunities to slip away and plan pranks. So, she was standing on the arm of the throne as she kept spinning on her heel. She was trying desperately to apparate. She'd seen it done, and she had been taken through sidelong apparition before- even though it was against her will, but still…<p>

She concentrated on the N.E.S.T base, and turned on her heel again, only to remember about the wards. She wouldn't be able to get past them. She had a flash of inspiration, when Sam leapt to mind. She needed to warn him of the Fallen's plans to use him anyway.

So, with difficulty, she called on her magic, concentrated on Sam, and turned on the spot. She felt as if she was being squeezed, and then, she was free. She opened her optics to see that she was in a closet filled with clothes. She lost her balance and hit the side of the closet and her helm hit the rail that clothes hung on. She shook her head.

"What the hell was that?" A voice whispered.

"I don't know." Another said.

The door opened to reveal a tanned young man around Sam's age with dark brown hair, eyes and tanned skin. His eyes widened at the sight of Bladewing. She simply raised her hand and waved. Shocked, he raised his hand and waved back, only to laugh nervously and close the door.

Once again in darkness, Bladewing shrugged to herself, and forced herself not to laugh. Her vocal's would only hurt more otherwise.

Outside, Leo had his back to the closet door, and was staring wide eyed at Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Robot in your closet dude!" Leo hissed.

"What?"

"Silver and red robot in your closet!" Leo stepped out of the way. "Take a look, it's in there."

At hearing the human call her an 'it' she pushed the door open, and started whirring and clicking angrily, waving her finger at it, only to stop and clutch at her throat.

"Bladewing!" Sam said in relief, all but running to her and hugged her. "Thank God you're alright!"

Bladewing pulled back from the hug, and motioned to her throat, as if to say; 'Alright? How is this alright?'

"We need to contact the others. What happened?" Sam asked.

Bladewing thought for a moment. She wanted to tell Sam, without hurting her vocal processor further. Then, she had an idea. She could do the same as Bee! Bt how to form Starscream? She shrugged.

"Starscream…" She said, before clutching her throat, and searching for the right message from the internet. She found it in the song 'Not One Of Us' from 'The Lion King 2'.

"So, Starscream was definitely behind your disappearance." Sam said. "Alright, the moment it gets quiet, we'll sneak you out to Bee."

"You know that Robot?" Leo asked Sam, breathing heavy.

"That robot, as you call her, is Bladewing, Halo."

"Your friend who went missing?"

"Yep." Sam said. "Now, will you help us or not?"

"Sure." Leo said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sam immediately pushed Bladewing into the closet, and closed the door. He nodded to Leo, before leaning against the doors casually.

Leo answered the room door. "Well, hello." He said.

"I'm here to see Sam." A familiar voice said, and Mikayla brushed past him, into the room. "Sam, we need to talk, in private."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, and stepped away from the door. "For a moment, I thought you were someone else."

Bladewing chose that moment to tumble from the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! Hope you enjoyed!**


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
>Chapter 27<p>

"Bladewing?" Mikayla asked, stunned. "I was told you were kidnapped. Sam, what is going on?"

"Well, Leo and I were just hanging out, and then, there was a crack, like a mini gun shot, and then there was a bang. Well, Leo opened the closet, stared, waved, and then closed the closet, before telling me there was a robot in there. I went to check, and it was a Bladewing. When you knocked, I pushed her quickly into the cupboard to hide her." He said the last part quickly and quietly, all the while, Bladewing was sitting, cross legged on the floor.

"Is this true?" Mikayla asked Bladewing.

Bladewing nodded, and then clutched her throat.

"I think her throats been hurt." Sam said, and both he and Mikayla knelt down beside the sparkling. "She's using her radio to speak. Like Bee."

"Right, why are you two acting like this is normal?" Leo asked.

"Because it is." Sam said. He grabbed his keys, and handed them to Mikayla. "I need you to go down to the student parking lot and tell Bee that Bladewing is here. I'll get some clothes to try and disguise Bladewing, so when the corridors are empty, we can sneak her down to Bee. The sooner she's with an Autobot, the better."

"This isn't normal!" Leo said.

"Well, to us it is." Mikayla said. "Sam can fill you in. Oh, and Sam, I had a small Deceptacon come looking round my garage earlier. It's why I'm here. He's in my boot. I'll bring him up."

"You do that." Sam said, as Mikayla stood and left.

"Oh, wait, will it be safe with you being here Bladewing?"

Bladewing just shrugged, but Mikayla was already gone. Leo rounded on Sam. "All this time, you knew the truth, and you lied to me!"

"Hey, the Autobots are some of my closest friends, I wasn't going to tell on them to some stranger! All you'd do as post it on the internet for everyone to see! How would people react to that? I had my friends to think about. I had to think about Bladewing- and Snakestrike- they're only kids in Autobot terms. Toddlers, even."

"Alright, you have to tell me everything, and make it good, or I am taking a photo of… Bladewing, and putting it on my site!"

"Ok, ok, I'll spill!" Sam said, sighing. He looked to Bladewing. "So, where do you think I should start?"

Bladewing pointed to herself, then Sam, and then held up a single finger.

"Our first meeting?" Sam said. "Alright. Well, it was a normal day, and my friend Miles and I were in school. We were approached by the new girl, Halo Evans, asking where the art room was. We led her to it, and that was the start of mine and Halo's friendship." Sam began, before launching into the rest of the story. The only thing Sam altered was about the All-Spark energy. He told Leo that her magic had forced her to change, to protect herself, instead of saying that it had combined with the All Spark energy and changed her. But the rest of the story remained the same.

"Wow." Leo said at the end. "That's just… oh my God! She was human?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Sam hissed.

Bladewing placed a finger over her mouth and waved her hand, palm down, to indicate 'shhing'.

"Yes she was." Sam said. Just then, Mikayla finally returned.

"Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Barricade, Mudflap and Skids are coming." She placed a tool box on the floor. There was a loud 'BANG!' and the toolbox partially left the floor.

"Let me out!" A voice yelled.

Startled, Bladewing dived under one of the two beds in the room, in an attempt to hide from the loud angry mech inside the box.

"Now look what you did." Mikayla said, kicking the box. "You scared Bladewing!"

"Who's Bladewing?" the Mech asked, still not being let out.

"A youngling." Mikayla said, thinking quickly.

"You humans and your young! Yeesh, is that all you people go on about?"

"We'd better get her ready to leave." Sam said. "Leo, we're going to need the largest pair of shoes you own, just to make sure they fit over Bladewing's peds."

"Her feet have heels!" Leo said.

"I know. Boots would be best." Mikayla said.

Sam pulled a pair of baggy pants and a large hoodie from his cupboard, and Leo grabbed a pair of boots, still stunned.

Mikayla crouched down by the bed. "Come out Bladewing. He can't hurt you. If he tries, I'll just torch his other eye."

She slowly managed to coax Bladewing out from under the bed and she and Sam helped Bladewing put the clothes on.

"Gloves, Sam. We'll need gloves. And a large hat. Probably sunglasses too." Mikayla said.

"I have a hat." Leo said, before pulling out a sun hat, and placing it on Bladewing's head.

Sam quickly found some gloves, and a pair of sunglasses and Bladewing placed the gloves on, and then it took an age for them to get the sunglasses to stay in place. When it was all done, and Bladewing's… differences… were hidden from view, Sam checked the corridor. It was empty. He motioned.

"Alright, come on." He said, in a whispered voice.

Mikayla picked up the toolbox and she, Sam and Leo led Bladewing from the room, to sneak her out and to Bumblebee, even though Leo didn't quite understand _why_ he was helping. But hey, if it got him a ticket to seeing aliens then it was something to do.

They had a hard time avoiding people and they were almost out when a blonde came over to them.

"Hey Sam." She said, in a sultry voice.

Bladewing knew instantly that there was something wrong with her.

"Alice, hey." Sam said. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened with my car the other day. Err, technical difficulty. It's all fixed now."

"That's alright Sam; it's not your fault. I was wondering, if you'd like to do something…" She trailed off as her yes rested on Bladewing.

It was then that Bladewing knew what was wrong. Alice was a Deceptacon. She sprang forward, and slammed into Alice, knocking her backwards. Then, she grabbed Sam, and pulled him towards the exit. That Deceptacon was interested in Sam. She was after him. Like hell she'd let the slagger get to her friend.

"Oh hell! She's a Deceptacon!" Sam said, looking back.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Leo almost screamed. He seemed close to hyperventilating. "Dude what the fuck was that?"

"Language around Bladewing!" Mikayla managed to scold, before turning her eyes back to the path ahead.

"Bumblebee!" Sam yelled.

The yellow Comero came speeding round the corner and skidded to a halt beside them, and they all clambered in. In front of them, Alice was running for them, now in her true form. Bumblebee was quick to run her over, several times, before he sped off, heading towards where they could meet up with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! And does anyone draw for deviantART?**


	29. Petition

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters…)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Quetzalcoatl

Purple 'N' Blue Wings


	30. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 28

They were speeding down the motorway when Bumblebee was suddenly picked up from something above them. This sent Leo into hysterics and made Bladewing whir in panic as Sam and Mikayla yelled. Bee transformed, catching his passengers, and placing them on to the bridge, before aiming his cannons, and shooting Starscream in his wing.

Bladewing looked round frantically, and then pointed, having seen the group of Autobots heading their way.

"It's Optimus and the others!" Sam said.

"Oh thank God." Mikayla said.

Starscream had released Bumblebee, and they were both attempting to get closer to the four while keeping the other away.

"Get away Sam!" Bladewing said, using clips that she gathered from the radio. "It's you they want! Run!"

"Are you kidding? They're after me for my site!" Leo said. "It's me they're after."

Bladewing cuffed Leo round the back of the head. "Wrong!"

"Bladewing, how do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Fallen bragged about his plans. He wants to destroy the sun. We have to stop him, and you have the map in your head to what he needs."

"You mean the symbols in my head?"

Bladewing nodded. "They can lead us there."

"But what if the Deceptacons just follow?" Mikayla asked.

"We need to keep the key away from them. We have to find it first. They brought back big bad."

"Big bad? Megatron?" Sam asked.

Bladewing nodded.

"Aw hell. I barely start college and this happens. What next?"

Bladewing shrugged, and then hugged him, whirring. "Now run. Hide." She said when she released him. "The bad guys can't get you."

"Can't find the word Deceptacons on the radio, huh?"

"Where would I? Now go Sam!"

"You're coming with me. They can't find out about you."

"He's right, Bladewing. Go with him." Mikayla said.

Just then, Starscream was sent hurtling over them by Ironhide's cannons. "Never come near my sparkling again!" He roared, launching himself at the con.

"Get them out of here Bumblebee!" Optimus said. "Mudflap, Skids, Ratchet, go with them. Get them to safety!"

Bumblebee scooped them up, and transformed around them, and sped off the way the Autobots had come from. Mudflap, Skids and Ratchet flanked them.

"Wait, you mentioned something called Fallen, Bladewing." Mikayla pointed out, when the fight was well behind them.

"Big, big bad!"

"You mean, a more powerful Deceptacon than Megatron?" Sam asked.

"The original bad guy." Bladewing told them.

"Damn that's not good." Sam said. "And you said he's after me? For the symbols on my brain?"

"Dude, do you mean the ones you drew on the board in our first lecture?"

"That is exactly what I'm talking about, Leo." Sam snapped.

"Yes." Bladewing said. "They want to kill you to get the information." She seemed to be getting flustered, and when the small con inside the box Mikayla had banged on its confinement, she got worse.

"Shut up!" Mikayla shook the box. "You're scaring the kid. I will torch your other eye, so help me God!"

"Ok warrior goddess, I'll shut up now." The small robot grumbled.

Bumblebee's comm. device flared to life. It was obviously a message to all the Autobots. Ironhide's voice came over the comm. "Prime's off lined! Megatron killed him. Retreat now!" The line went dead.

The car was silent, until Bladewing pointed frantically at herself.

"I know what you can do, but we'll have to find a way of doing it without Megatron and the other Deceptacons finding out about you." Mikayla said. "But we will help him. First, you need medical attention, alright?"

The convoy pulled into a complex of abandoned buildings to hide, and when they got out, Ratchet immediately picked up Bladewing and began examining her, before he began repairing the damage done to her vocal processor. Soon, she was as good as new, and he pulled Snakestrike from his carrying hold. The two sparklings latched onto each other and didn't let go. Not even when Ratchet picked them both up.

"We have to find a way to get Bladewing to Optimus, so she can do what she did with Jazz." Sam said. "But do it without the Deceptacons finding out how."

"The key to the Fallen's machine to destroy the sun might be able to do it. From what the Fallen said, anyway. I think it might work." Bladewing said.

"Then Bladewing'll be safe. If it doesn't work, she can always use the All-Spark energy." Snakestrike said.

"Good idea, Sparklings." Ratchet said, nodding. "We must find this key, though."

Suddenly, Leo came charging over. "Look at this! We're wanted fugitives man!" He said, holding his phone out. "The CIA, FBI, everyone is looking for us!" He pushed his phone into Sam's hand.

"You see this? They can track this." Sam said. He threw it on the floor and stood on it.

"Track it? What? Oh man, look, I'm just going to hand myself in and tell the truth, I have nothing to do with this."

"You're involved now Leo!" Sam yelled. "Isn't this what you wanted? Aliens? Well, now you're smack dab in the middle of it!"

"He a coward." Skids said.

"Yeah man." Mudflap replied, before they both began taunting Leo.

"Oh just shut up." Leo said, walking off.

Ratchet sighed and Bumblebee face palmed. Sam began drawing symbols into the ground. "Can any of you tell what these mean?" He asked.

"Oh those are old school Cybertronian." Mudflap said.

"But we don't read." Skids added.

"Ratchet?"

"It is the wrong dialect for me, Samuel." Ratchet said. "Optimus would have been able to read this, however. This is the language of the Primes."

"Robowarrior." Leo said, coming back.

"What?" Sam asked, turning round.

"Robowarrior. He may be able to help. I had a bit of a panic attack a few minutes ago, but I think I'm allowed that considering the circumstances. But, I'm sure Robowarrior will be able to help out."

"Then in the morning, we will go find this Robowarrior." Ratchet said. "But for now, we will recharge here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait, I'll try not to leave it this long again. Please review. I hope you enjoyed, and as you can see, I am changing several parts to the movie. **


End file.
